Sailor Moon: the Enemy Next Door
by paladin313
Summary: The past comes to the present yet again, and the Sailor Scouts shall be called upon once again to put down the latest threat to the safety of Earth, with a new member to the team to help them along! To find the threat, they will not have to look far.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: the Enemy Next Door

Prologue

They numbered about a squad now, and there was little they could do. Queen Beryl's troops were moving in, and the castle was the last stronghold left to the people of the moon. Sadly, the group there was the absolute _last_ of the people of the moon, the rest having been killed by the youma and their four generals. The Sailor Scouts were the last remnant of any military they had now, and they were all distraught, dirty, and bloody from their ordeal. Among them was Princess Serenity—also known as Sailor Moon—now not so certain that she and her friends would see another day. Even the outer planet scouts were there, and were distraught as well to the scene. They had come one moment too late to be any help to the situation. However, there was one there that was more distraught than anyone else and for two reasons. One reason was that he was the last of the corps of which he was a member, and two, that, had they had enough warning, they could have turned the tide in this situation. Normally, the Marine Scouts sat on the asteroid belt, being the last line of defense of the outer planets, marked by the orbit of Jupiter. They normally look for invasion from without their line, not from insurrection from within their perimeter. In fact, due to their location, they were somewhat under the command of Sailor Jupiter herself, but were more independent than anything else. In fact, if Sailor Jupiter had not alerted the Marine Scouts, they would not even be standing there. Still, the call came too late for them to turn the tide, and they mostly fought a fighting withdrawal back to the castle to allow the queen and the remainder to retreat, but at a great cost. If the outer planet scouts had not shown up when they did, then even the one that was left, Marine Ceres—also known as Gunnery Sergeant Ceres or Gunny for short—would not have survived. Now the situation was desperate, but to the queen, not hopeless. The queen took an extreme measure at the cost of her own life. She took all the survivors and caused it so that they would be reborn on Earth, (including their cats Luna and Artemis,) and maybe, one day, guide the Earth to the paradise the moon once had been. The one exception was Sailor Pluto, who guarded the time gate, lest Beryl get ideas and she try to stop this all from happening.

Many years later, indeed, they were reborn. The first was Artemis, who found and revived Sailor Venus, now known as Minako Aino. At first, she spent some time as a crime fighter known as Sailor V, waiting for the time when the rest of her comrades would surface. This was followed by Luna, who awakened the rest of the inner planet scouts. In time, the outer planet scouts came out on their own. Since they had no memory of the past, at first, they were adversaries to the inner planet scouts, but then came to learn that the one they thought the most incompetent was indeed their leader and princess. One of them, Sailor Saturn, now known as Hotaru Tomoe, actually was reborn twice! Youngest of the active scouts, she is actually the most powerful, and one of the wisest team members. Between all of them, they defended the Earth against approximately five major threats, and in the exception of the first, with the pure heart of Sailor moon, actually turned their foes from their evil ways. The latest had been defeated the year before, and she had been the most powerful—Sailor Glaxia. In that case, they ended up receiving the help of three Sailor Scouts from another galaxy! Finally, things had settled down, and the inner planet scouts were preparing to head into their second year of high school.

Usagi Tsukino, (Sailor Moon,) was now 16, and in Japan, was actually of marrying age. Because she was such a poor student, she considered just dropping out, marrying Mamoru Chiba, and becoming the happy housewife. However, this was refused flatly by not only her own parents, but by Mamoru and Luna as well. For her parents, it was a matter of family pride. For the other two, it was a more far reaching reason. If she was to be the future queen of the Earth, she would not only have to finish high school, but graduate from college as well. She knew that her future self wound up being a great scholar at some point, but for Usagi, such things might as well be as far out of reach as…well…the moon! Still, she was glad that no new threats had arisen for months, and all the time of the scouts had been stopping the occasional crime or two. It brought back memories for Minako, but she liked it more now that she had friends to help. Yet, it had been peaceful, which was perfectly fine for Usagi. Now maybe she could concentrate on her studies.

All that was soon to change.

Underneath the continent of Australia, trouble was brewing. Baron Sark was the last of the nobility that existed during the time of the old Moon kingdom. He had ambitions of acquiring Earth in the same way that Beryl had tried to take the Moon. If Queen Serenity had not pulled out the power of the Silver Crystal and fried everything, including the Earth, this may have happened. He was forced underground, using the last bit of his power to put himself into a suspended animation. The activities of Sailor Galaxia somehow awakened him, and now he had surfaced to see all that was going on. He managed to emerge outside the old Sidney Cricket Grounds as an Australian Football League game was underway on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Indeed, he looked odd standing there in what best could be described as renaissance clothing: a red and black ensemble, with black riding boots, red and black tight pants and codpiece, black cloak with red trim, a black tunic with red diamond patterns on the front, a wrinkled bulldog looking face with a roman nose, thick black eyebrows, and straight black hair done in a bowl cut. Everyone was staring at the interesting sight, and he quickly moved out of the area, and out of sight. He heard the screams from within, so he levitated himself to the top of the stadium and had a look at the action.

Inside, the crowd was cheering on their beloved Swans against the Cats, and the majority of the crowd was bedecked with team jerseys, or red and white scarves, holding signs and singing chants. Looking down at the pitch, he saw what he had to assume was some kind of sporting event, and quite a brutal one at that. It looked like a primitive form of football played amongst the commoners. Yet, it was never this violent. What seemed to perk his interest was how loud and violent the crowd had become. He did not yet understand the language, but they were all looking like they could crawl out of their seats and join the melee on the field. At first, he was disgusted, but then he realized that there was something to this. A smile curled on his lips, and he began to ponder a plan. He first had to master the language, and get himself a set of the clothes of this time—the finest, of course. He would then go back underground and find if any of his lieutenants managed to survive as he had, and revive them. He would spread them around, maybe into a few other countries, use their monsters, and coerce others into joining his cause. Then he would have to learn how this new world worked, and how he could yoke these people into becoming what he sought. By these people, he could take over the Earth, and reshape it the way that he thought it should go. As powerful as Sark was, who could stop him?

Chapter 1

A new school year loomed large, but for one girl, she would not be heading to the local elementary school. Considering how powerful her mind was, and how intelligent she was, she would be better suited to high school and college courses. This would instantly make Hotaru Tomoe an outcast amongst her peers, and this was something that Setsuna Meioh, (Sailor Pluto,) would not allow. Because she had graduated college with a teaching degree, she would do Hotaru's schooling herself. However, because she did teach at the local high school now, she took Hotaru with her, and had her sit in the class off to the side to learn what the others learn. Yet, she would be dealt with differently as far as grades were concerned, for her tests could happen at home, and when she was old enough, she could take the state exams to put her into college. At that point, she could take classes directly and stay at home, being able to now associate with the student population somewhat. Despite all that, she would always be a different girl, and a cut above her peers no matter what happened. Because they did not want to be bored, both Michiru Kaioh, (Sailor Neptune,) and Haruka Tenoh, (Sailor Uranus,) attained jobs at the school as well, where Michiru taught music and art, and Haruka took over the auto shop.

It was now then Sunday evening before the first day of school. After having a fine dinner, everyone was making their various preparations for their respective endeavors commencing the next day. As this was going on, Setsuna was pondering on the past few years and all that had happened. It was good that all the Sailor Scouts had awakened, and she felt good knowing that the Earth would always have powerful guardians to watch over it. However, as she pondered this, as she had in the months after their latest victory, something seemed odd. It really felt odd at that moment when she had given thought to how all the Sailor Scouts had awakened. Yet, she felt like there was something missing; that there was someone else that should have been in the mix, but she could not put her finger on it. She wanted to ask the others if they had remembered anything, but, considering how the others awakened and how fuzzy the past was to them, to ask them would have been useless. She figured that, if there was someone or something else, she should have remembered. After all, she was the only one not reborn, because she had been at the time gate for centuries, maintaining her age in the place where time stops for all that time. She should have remembered, but she did not. After stewing on this, she went to get some coffee and to see how Hotaru was getting along.

She came out to find that she had already prepared, and was now working on an oil paint landscape under Michiru's tutelage. Hotaru had set down her brush to examine the painting a bit as Michiru was giving some encouragement when both stopped, gained blank expressions on their faces, and then their mouths went agape. However, Hotaru went pale, and started to fall when Setsuna caught her. The other two both snapped out of it as Haruka came over like a shot to see what the problem was. "Hotaru," snapped Setsuna, "Talk to me! Are you okay?"

Yet, it was Michiru that spoke first, and she said, "Beware the Black Baron. He seeks to conquest."

Then Hotaru spoke, saying, "Seek him—he who has not awakened, for he is near."

"What are you saying?" asked Setsuna, "What do you mean 'he who has not awakened'?"

Then both girls snapped out of it and acted like nothing was wrong, although Hotaru wondered why she was laying in Setsuna's arm. She stood up, went to her paint board, and began to work again. Michiru looked at Haruka and said, "You just cannot stand to be apart from me one minute, can you?"

She affected a knowing smile on her face, but Haruka was not in that kind of a mood. She was concerned about what had happened. "What is wrong with you?" Haruka asked, "Don't you know what you were saying?"

"…Know what I was saying?" Michiru asked in return, "What do you mean? I didn't say anything."  
Hotaru added, "If she had said something, I would have remembered."

This was extremely odd, and all that Setsuna and Haruka could do was just stare at the other two continue the art lesson as if nothing had happened.

It was Monday morning, and both Usagi and Minako were tearing out of their respective houses, both stuffing a last minute morsel of food into their mouths as they ran, both thinking that they were late again—as usual! The both exchanged glances as greetings as they tore onto the campus of Juban High School. However, when they got their, they both dug in their heels and realized that everyone was still outside milling around. They looked up at the clock and realized that they both had fifteen minutes to spare. Ami and Matoko both were happy to see their friends and came up to greet them. "Wow, this has to be a first!" exclaimed Matoko.

"It's good to see some maturity enter into you two," commented Ami, with the normal gentle smile that always disarmed even the harshest person.

"But…but we don't know how we did it," said Usagi, "My clock had me fifteen minutes late!"

"Mine did too!" said Minako, "I don't understand."

"Well, **I** do," exclaimed a familiar female voice from behind them.

"Honestly, you two would be late for your own funerals!" said another familiar voice—male this time.

Both girls wheeled around in time to see both Luna and Artemis, who had followed them from their homes. Luna then said, "We both agreed that we would reset your clocks fifteen minutes faster than normal. We're going to teach you to punctuality one way or another!"

The two girls then went to their lockers where their inside shoes awaited them, both looking red faced and sheepish. All the others could do was laugh.

After changing foot gear, they went to the bulletin board that would lead them to their new classes. All the girls were pleased to see that, somehow, they were all in the same classroom—classroom 2-1, (meaning "second year, room one.") This was great for them, in that they could be together more often, and they only regretted that Rei went to another school. They could not wait to tell her when they got together at the café later. When the arrived at their room, their eyes nearly fell out of their heads as they saw who their teacher was going to be. "Setsuna-san!" they all exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I am your teacher now," Setsuna responded, and she then added, "But while we are here, it is going to have to be Sensei Meioh. Please don't forget that, just for your benefits."

They then shook themselves out of it, and remembered their etiquette. "How did we all end up in here?" asked Minako, but Setsuna gave them a knowing smile. They all then pumped their heads up and down, realizing what had happened. Setsuna then said, "I can keep a better eye on you four, and maybe even help you to grow as 'you-know-what.' Now, please take your seats."

They all entered the classroom, and found four desks in the middle, but Setsuna put someone between Ami and Makoto, and set Usagi and Minako in opposite sides of the room. They looked askance to this, but Setsuna said, "I'll explain later."

The girls were also amazed to see Hotaru sitting at a desk perpendicular to them, back to the windows, facing the teacher's desk opposite from the door. They had no clue as to why this was happening, but they figured now was not the time to ask.

Once the opening bell rang, Setsuna stood in front of her desk, leaning on it facing the students, hands on the edge. She was a pretty sight, and every boy was fixed on her. She was an adult, but not so old as to be unattractive to them. She stood there with a gentle smile, and a welcoming demeanor, and everyone could see that she was indeed different than any other teacher that they had ever met. Yet, there seemed to be a sense of loneliness in her face that made her even more attractive to the boys. This would be an interesting year. She took a moment to leave her spot, look out the door, and then she seemed to be talking to someone. She then went back to the chalkboard and wrote something in Japanese and in English, the Japanese being the equivalent of the English beside it in meaning. She then retook her position, and said, "Welcome to a new year. You are now second year students, and that much closer to graduation. It is my job to see to it you get there, and I intend to have as much fun as possible teaching you as I hope you will enjoy leaning from me. Now, I would like to introduce you to a new student."

She then said in English, "Thomas, would you please come in?"

In walked a Yankee boy, sixteen like the rest of them, standing about 1.83 meters tall, and he looked like he weighed 100 kilos. Thus, he had a touch of height, was built, and yet he was slender for his height. He had naturally blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and Germanic features. "Everyone, this is Thomas Reichmann. He is from America, and his father is a Marine stationed on a local navy base. He has lived on his garrison for about six years, so he is fluent in Japanese, but now his father would like him to be with us and learn what he can about the culture. Go ahead and tell them about yourself."

Now it was the girls turn to be mesmerized! Usagi and Minako both locked onto him as soon as he entered, and even both Makoto and Ami could not help but gaze. However, something was stirring in Makoto. She knew she had never met this person, and yet, somehow, she felt a kindred spirit with him, and she could not figure out why. There was no reason why she should. The new boy then spoke in English for a moment, and said, "Awesome, dudes! Peace!"

As he said, "Peace," he made a peace sign with his right hand, touched his chest, and gave some kind of salute. Everyone giggled a bit, and then he said, "That's Californian for 'Konichiwa!'"

"Wow!" spouted one girl, "You're from California?"

"Totally!" he said in English again, "I lived there for ten years in San Francisco. My dad worked at Coronado Island helping to train SEALs, but he then got the chance to come here, and I followed him. I know I don't sound like I'm from California, but 'gnarly, dude' doesn't translate in to Japanese too well, especially in the way we use it!"

This brought the room into loud laughter. For some, the Yankee seemed to be an intruder, but he now showed himself easy to get along with, so they were willing to give him a chance. "Anyway," he continued, "I wrestle, and I heard you have an American Football club, so I'll be into that, and I play baseball. I like to dance ballet because it helps my football and wrestling. I hear it is freestyle here, and I cannot wait. Our way in high school is so limiting. Anyway, I also like to write, and I sing a dab as well."

"Well, the school has many clubs along the lines of your interests, so I know you will have plenty to do here! Please, have a seat."

The only desk, however, was beside Makoto, and as they were preparing for the orientation phase of things, she said, "Please, don't think this a pick-up line, but I have to ask: have we ever met? I mean, you went to school on the base, but I'm sure you got out some."

"Can't say that I have, but I would not forget a face like yours?" Tom responded with a friendly smile. Makoto said, "I sure hope _that_ was not a pick-up line, unless you mean something else by it."

She then made a sly look towards him, and he just grinned. He then just stuck out his hand to break the tension as he said, "Thomas Reichmann—but just call me 'Tom.'"

"Kino Makoto," she said in return, using the Oriental tradition of last name first, "but you can call me Mako-san for now, until we get to know each other better."

"Ah," Tom exclaimed, "Keeping the 'respectable' distance I see," and then said in English, "That's cool."

"That…coo," responded Makoto, not yet being completely versed in English, and still having a heavy accent. She then went, "Ah so!" and then said the Japanese slang that would be the equivalent. "So that's how you say that…Domo!" Tom said happily.

"Think nothing of it," Makoto said.

Setsuna then began the orientation, but as she did, something began to stir in her head as she looked at the American boy, and memories were coming back, but they were fuzzy. However, she noticed Hotaru staring at Tom, as if she was hypnotized. Setsuna shook it off and went on. She could not ask Hotaru at that point, but she was dying to know what she was seeing. At that moment, as Michiru was setting up her art class, she had the vision again, and it was stronger this time. She also began to see what Hotaru had seen, and she did not like the feelings that she was having. She hated to think that this was a precognition to come.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back underground, Sark was beginning a revival process. He had about five lieutenants that were vital to him all those centuries ago, and they would be even more so now. From what he had come to discover, the continents had moved their places, and a great cataclysm had taken place has he had figured would have happened when the Queen unleashed the power of the Silver Crystal. However, the Earth was repopulated now, and there was much in the way of potential of turning them all into his minions and slaves. With the power he had access to, he was confident that he could win. Even their militaries were meek compared to what he and his best could conjure up. The only hope the people of Earth had was in the Sailor Scouts, and he knew that they were destroyed with everything else. Who would stop him now?

It was about 3:30 now, and the girls met at their favorite watering hole to have snacks and talk about their first day. They would normally start their homework as well, but that would not start until the next day, so they could concentrate on the things they normally discussed. As the bantered and approached, Mamoru came the other way. Even if one did not see him, the enthusiastic scream of, "MAMO-CHAN!" would let you know of his approach. He sighed, but smiled. She was old enough now, but still had childlike traits, and interestingly enough, was part of his attraction to her. She wasn't perfect, but who was? She practically danced her way to him, burying her head into his chest, and he felt like she was trying to break his ribs with her embrace. **Now** everyone was together!

They took to their favorite corner booth that could accommodate all of them, and everyone settled in: Ami with her ever present book, Minako ever concerned about her looks, Rei seemingly concerned with some trivial thing, but yet tapping into the supernatural world on the watch, Makoto looking over the menu she had to have memorized by that point, and Mamoru with Usagi hanging off him like a growth. The talk, of course, was over the new boy in the class. Minako took a moment from her primping to say, "Boy, Rei, you sure don't know what you're missing at that all girl's school! There's a new boy in class!"

Rei just shrugged, and responded, "So what? I figured that you knew all the boys around, unless he was transferred from across town."

Minako was a bit hurt by this, saying, "What makes you think I know ALL the boys?"

"You sure know who's doing what and going where?" interjected Makoto.

"I just know how to keep my ear to the ground," she said with her head up a bit, "You know what they say: the early bird keeps his ear to the ground."

Everyone groaned and shook their heads as Ami corrected her, "That's, 'the early bird catches the worm.'"

"Who wants to catch those?" asked Minako, as she rolled her eyes.

Rei sneered and said, "If they were boys, you would tear the ground up for them!"

Everyone laughed, but Minako was not amused. However, as the door to the café opened they heard the sounds of a skateboard approaching. It came to an abrupt stop, followed by the sound of it being popped up, and in came Thomas. Usagi then said, "Hey, look, that's him!"

"Well, speak, and it shall come!" said Minako, to which Rei sighed, and said, "That's 'speak of the Devil.'"

At that, Rei caught her first good look at the boy, and her expression changed like lightning. Her mouth hung open like a codfish, and she knew it was not just some boy. Makoto took time to look up from the menu long enough to see Rei stare, and waved her hand up and down before Rei's eyes. Motoki's sister, who still worked loyally for that café, greeted him, and began to lead him to the tables nearest to the girls. When Rei saw this, she snatched the mirror and compact out of the hand of Minako and began to do a bit of primping herself. Makoto then said, "What brought this on? I thought that you were not interested in boys right now."

Rei's eyes shifted around a bit, and she then said, "Well…um…I…ah…just wanted…you know…he's new! I just want to look presentable, you know?"

Everyone just stared at Rei knowingly.

As Thomas was being led over, he recognized the people there, save for Mamoru, and warmly greeted them. When the waitress saw this, she was all happy. "Oh, so you know each other, eh? Well, that's good you're making friends so quickly! Would you like to sit with them?"

Before Thomas could answer, there was a major shift in the booth to make room for him that it knocked Ami right off the end and onto the floor. However, Tom said, "Oh, don't go through that fuss," and grabbed a chair and just set it in front of the table and sat. Usagi looked for the briefest of moments, but remembered herself, and turned her gaze at Mamoru instead, and sat up straight. Mamoru had a feeling that this was a boy who was squared away and had a good head on his shoulders. Yet, when Makoto looked up, she found he was sitting right across from her. To break the tension, Ami, (who had retaken her seat,) said, "You didn't mention skateboarding in class."

"Well, I don't think of it as a hobby," said Tom, "So many boys in my neighborhood did this that it was natural for me to take it up. It's almost second nature to me now."

Mamoru, now interested in this man, said, "You speak Japanese well, but you do hint of an accent I am not familiar with. Where are you from?"

"I spent my first ten years in San Francisco," answered Tom, "So I guess its Californian."

"I hear they have an interesting dialect in that area of America," said Ami, keeping it on mature terms, although internally she was also taken with the new boy. She just knew how to control it. Tom then answered, "It almost seems its own language: Californese. It seems there are only a handful of terms in that language: totally, dude, gnarly, like wow, awesome, cool, four sure, gag me with a spoon, bufu, skitchin!"

They had all been learning English in their classes, but they had not heard some of these terms, and they were all in stitches. He was a disarming person, but he made you forget his looks and somewhat force you to deal with the person, and not the face. This caught the attention of Makoto, who saw a maturity in him that she also had, which was a maturity that caused her to be ostracized a bit from the other kids. She then said, "I don't know if I could even catch the meaning of some words."

The waitress came back with his coffee and set some cream with it. "Its dark, just like you asked for," she said, and Tom thanked her. Tom then said, "Well, the one word that you can learn and is useful is the word 'dude.'"

He then went into all the different inflections that can be used for the word, and that got everyone laughing again. Makoto now found herself staring at him. It was not so much that he was becoming more attractive, but the sensation that she had had before that she had seen him before became greater. Her heart was racing, and it was not because of romance. As everyone calmed down, Usagi said, "We're going to America on our honeymoon, right Mamo-chan?"

That caught Tom's expression, and he said, "You two are engaged?"

"Well, its long term," answered Mamoru, "I want her to graduate first."

"Besides, the red thread of fate in marriage binds them, so that would never change," said Minako as Usagi looked up at Mamoru with that look she could give him and make him like putty in her hands.

The rest of the girl's orders came up, and they began to enjoy their orders, Usagi more than the others as she dove in with her normal relish. Mamoru hoped that she would not turn into a butterball before she finished maturing. He would have to put a leash on that when that happened, or she would balloon out. At that point, Minako pulled a red ribbon out of her hair to readjust it, and flipped it onto the table, next to the sugar, just as Tom and Makoto were reaching for it. Their hands touched on it, just as the ribbon flopped down on their wrists and partially wrapped around them. They both quickly pulled their hands back and apologized as they both asked for the other to go first, but the sight was not lost on Rei. She just smiled and nodded, and then contented herself on her snack. The two of them had this awkward moment where they just stared at each other for a few moments, and then shook it off as they joined the conversation.

To break the tension, Mamoru then said, "What brings you to Japan?"

Tom answered, "My father was stationed at Coronado Island, a naval training base."

"He's a sailor?" asked Usagi, and then she remembered what he had said in class, "Wait, you said he is a marine, right?"

"Yes," Tom responded, "He used to train sailors who were becoming SEALs."

"Wait," interjected Minako, "I thought you said he was a marine."

Ami looked up and said, "Technically, the marines are a part of any navy as a land attack force, security on ship, or as a body to fight if boarded."

"Wow!" said Tom, "I didn't know I could throw my voice that far!"

Ami looked down, a bit embarrassed, but Tom said, "Hey, don't feel bad. If I'm messing with you, this means that I consider you a friend. If I'm not, then you worry."

He then continued, "Anyway, he always wanted to be stationed her, and he jumped on it when the opening came up. I've been inundated with everything Japan since I've been here, but this is the first time I've been put in with you guys. It's cool," using the term that Makoto had taught him earlier. Usagi then said, "You said you sing. Do you like karaoke?"

"Sure," Tom answered, but then he looked down a bit, and said, "but many don't like my singing."

"It isn't all that bad, is it?" asked Mamoru.

"Well, its not that," Tom conceded, "It's just that…well…you hear how high pitched my voice is. I am what is called a countertenor. I can sing into the alto range if I want, although I can sing tenor as well. Yet, many people want to laugh at me because of that, and because I do ballet."

"Oh, I think that's wonderful that you can do that," said Rei, "We in Japan don't see men dancing like that as any loss of manhood. Dancing is a part of our storytelling culture, and everyone learns some kind of folk dances here and there."

"Thank you for understanding," Tom said, "Although, if someone has tried to confront me about it physically, they learn that I am not what they think."

"How so?" asked Usagi.

"Well, let me put it like this," said Tom frankly, "They only do it once!"

"You can fight?" Makoto said, seeing that she was an expert in Kung Fu herself.

"Dad taught me a long time ago," said Tom, "What he taught me is what they teach the SEALs. It's a special kind of military hand-to-hand, designed to end a fight quickly and with minimal contact. It's very efficient—so much so, that I have never had to do anything above what might get me in trouble."

"You'll have to show me that at some point," said Makoto, to which Tom said, "Well, if you know the folk dances, them maybe that can be payment."

"That's more Rei-chan's department," said Makoto, looking at her. Suddenly, she began to get red and bleed at the nose a bit as she imagined herself in close quarters with Tom. Yes, she caught the hint from earlier, but that did not make him any less handsome. Mamoru, wanting him to fit in with his classmates said, "Sing us something. Give us an example of the countertenor."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and then went into Handel's "Largo," and you never heard the sweetest high notes sung before. Because he was a male, Tom's timbre made the notes rich, and now the whole table was entranced. Minako looked at him and said, "You should go to one of the next singing competitions I enter. I bet you could do well."

"You sing?" asked Tom.

"She tries," Rei teased.

Offended, she began to sing a few bars, and Tom said, "Wow, that's good. I wish I could play guitar, we could have a sing-along."

"I play," said Rei, "And all of us are having a get together at Hirawaka Shrine where I live on Friday. Maybe we could do it then?"

"I don't have plans, so that would work," Tom said smiling.

However, Minako noticed how Makoto was looking at Tom, and she had to ask.

As they all left, they went in a group, and walked together for a time, considering they were going the same way for a spell. As they walked, Minako came up to Makoto, and said, "What was with all the staring, Mako-chan? I know he's handsome, but…"

"It wasn't so much that," Makoto said as she cut off Minako, "I keep having a feeling that I've met him somewhere, and I'm racking my brains trying to figure out where."

"It sounds like a case of day-of-you," said Minako, to which Usagi said, "I think that's 'déjà-vu.' Even I know that!"

Minako just stuck out her tongue as she lowered her lower eyelid. Yet, all conversation was cut off when they were coming by one of Usagi's favorite sweet shops, and found a bunch of cop cars around, with the area taped off, and a man on a bull horn. He seemed to be trying to negotiate with those inside, and it seemed that, for whatever reason this was happening, there were children inside. The girls looked at each other, and they were not sure if they should intervene, but Usagi said, "He's holding kids hostage? That is so wrong! Besides, he shot up the gummi bears!"

That was enough for Usagi. She slipped off, as did the others. Tom said, "You know, we should just leave this to…"

He looked around, and it turns out that he was alone. He then scratched his head trying to figure out what was going on.

The girls found an alley, and Usagi called out, "Moon Eternal—MAKE UP!"

The others joined in with their own calls, and a transformation took place. Uniforms formed around the girls, those that marked them of the Sailor Scouts, with Sailor Moon in the lead. They slipped around to the back of the store unseen, and made their way in. Inside, there were about six gang members with small arms holding the kids hostage. It was just supposed to be a hold-up, but they botched it, and underestimated the time it would take for the police to react. The one that seemed in charge was shouting back to the police, saying, "You'd better back off, or these kids have had it!"

"More like you've had it," said a voice from behind. They wheeled around seeing the windows in had let in four girls in odd looking sailor suits, and fifth one in the light of the door with what looked like angel's wings on her back, and she was the source of the voice. She continued, "Despoiling the sweets that give people joy, and then trying to hurt the ones that give sweetness to the future of Japan. I will not stand for it—I the pretty girl in the sailor suit, defender of love and justice: Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

"Whatever," they said; rolling their eyes after the initial shock of surprise had worn off. They then tried to raise their pistols, but suddenly they found them all on the ground, each one holding their hands that had been cut by the roses that flew past each pistol. "You call yourselves brave? You cannot take on mere girls without them?"

Everyone looked up as they saw Tuxedo Mask standing in the window. At this, the girls swung to action as Mask jumped into the fray. Mercury exclaimed, "BUBBLE SPRAY!" and the whole room filled with a dense mist. As the men stumbled around lost, Mercury dropped her visor and found the children. She gathered them up and brought them out. The police were shocked to see, first the mist spilling out, and then the kids coming behind. That was when they saw Sailor Mercury, and they then all holstered their pistols and smiled. They knew those punks were in for it now.

As the mist lifted, one of them regained enough faculties to try for his pistol, but found a green boot to his face. As he stood up, he found the handle of a cane across the back of his head as he crumbled into a heap. Another went for a two-by-four, but turned around to find Sailor Mars facing him, who said, "FIRE SOUL!" and let it fly. The board burst into flames, and the man screamed as he flung it at her. She ducked as it flew out to the street, and followed it up with a clothesline. One tried for the back door, but he then heard, "VENUS 'LOVE ME' CHAIN!"

A golden chain with heart shaped links whipped around his waist, and she flung him into the wall. He went out like a light. The last two made a break for it with the money, but Sailor Moon was hot on his trail. She no longer had her scepter, but she still had a few old tricks up her sleeve. She grabbed her tiara and yelled, "MOON TIARA ATTACK!" and let it fly. It took out his legs from under him and he went tail over teakettle, landing hard in front of the police. The last one was making a break for it in the confusion and saw a blond haired boy not paying attention. He pulled out a derringer that he had hidden and pointed it at the boy saying, "Get your hands up!"

However, like a flash, the boy whipped his left hand up and grabbed the barrel tight as he twisted downward and leaned back. The action stripped the pistol from the man, and now he found himself with his own pistol pointed at him! It was not a good day to be a crook.

Once statements had been taken, the scouts came over and to Tom with Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon said, "Thank you for your help—that was quick thinking!"

"Actually, I don't know how I did that!" said Tom, still a bit shaken, "I mean, my dad teaches that to the SEALs, but he never taught that to me. I didn't think I was paying that close attention."

As they finished their talk and dispersed, two observers could not help but make careful note of what they had seen. The cats had come to meet the girls and walked into this. They were glad that the girls now knew to do these kinds of things without being provoked by them, but the young man they saw act surprised them. He could not be the average person, or else he would not have done that. Artemis then said, "It's odd, but I cannot help but think I've seen him before!"

"So do I," said Luna, "Pluto thinks the same way. Could he be another scout?"

"I thought we found them all," said Artemis.

"Maybe not," said Luna, "Remember: some of the more remote memories are coming back to us now, and there have been others showing up that we never knew existed until those memories came back to us."

Luna paced for a bit, and then she said, "Look, you catch up with the others, and I'm going to follow that American boy for a bit. Let me see what I can find out."

6


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom began to make his way through the crowd, skating where he could, popping off curbs and railings when the opportunity presented itself. Luna had all she could do to keep up with him. Finally, at a light, he stopped to wait for the chance to cross. Once he had the "walk" signal to his favor, he put his board down and started. Luna was nimble enough to hop on the back of his board and sit carefully between his legs. When he got to the other side, she hopped off and meowed real loud. That finally caught Tom's attention, and he then spotted the purple cat with the funny mark on her forehead rubbing up against his right calf. He then knelt down and said, in English, "Yo! What's up, little cat dude?"

Luna was indeed fluent in many languages, English being one of them. It took her a second to catch onto the dialect, but she acknowledged it with a meow and purring as he began to stroke her head and scratch in spots to which she led. She may have had a human intelligence, and could talk, but she was still a cat! "Well, where are you going?" Tom asked, and she rubbed up against the board. "Oh, so you dig this, huh?" he then said, picked her up, and laid her around his neck as he hopped on the board and continued on. However, this was not what she either wanted or expected! "Hang on!" he hollered, "Just don't dig your claws into my skin—'kay?"

Luna now definitely sure that this was not what she wanted!

He began to fly down the sidewalk, doing kick spins, popping up onto a ledge and rolling off the back wheels, then popping from there onto a handrail and riding it to the sidewalk. All the way, Luna had her claws locked into his school uniform jacked, hair on end, screeching all the way! However, when he came to the next curb, he had not noticed that someone had left a crate and some plywood out on the edge in such a fashion that it formed a ramp. There was no time to compensate, so he kicked up the front of the board and rode it up. There was no going back now, and he had to try to adjust as it came to him. "REEEYOOOOWWW!" exclaimed Luna, here eyes going wide in terror as they went up at about the time a convertible was coming down the street. As it approached him, he cleared it, much to the surprise of the car's occupants. He landed, coasted for a few feet to gain his balance, snapped the board around, and came back to the sidewalk. In the meantime, the car he had cleared had pulled over to the curb to see if he was okay. Before he could get out, he shouted, "Gnarly! I don't think I could do that again if I wanted!"

The driver then said, "And if you ask me, that was a dumb stunt!"

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose!" said Tom, now defending himself, "Someone left that out there and I didn't see it in time."

At that point he noticed that that cat around his shoulders was now trembling like a leaf, her teeth were clenched, and she was terrified. He started to pick her up, but she was now intertwined with his jacket. "Um, you can let go now, we've stopped."

She just let out a quick "mew," and let go, but she was still trembling, having had all nine lives flash before her. It was then he noticed who was in the back seat, and he suddenly felt sheepish.

"Konichiwa, Sensei," said Tom, "I hope this doesn't make you think badly of me."

"Of course not," she said, "It was an accident. Just pay more attention."

He also noticed Hotaru sitting next to her, and said, "Hi, kiddo!"

It was then he also noticed the car, and said, in English, "Dude—nice Beamer!"

Haruka looked at him oddly, and Michiru said, "I think he said he liked the car."

Tom continued in Japanese this time, and said, "I don't know how to say this in Japanese, but… (He then just said in English,) how many horsies do you have under that hood? What's its 0-60 time?"

Michiru understood this, translated, and then Haruka said in Japanese, "She's got plenty of horses. Her 0-100 k.p.h. is about 5.2 seconds."

"Where I am from, this car could tear it up on the drag strip," Tom said, "You could take this to Drag City in Los Angeles and race for titles. We call it 'racing for pinks,' or pink slips—the color many titles are."

"Ah so!' said Haruka, "We call that Tokyo Drift."

"Oh, that's right," Tom responded, "You have that here too! COOL!"

Setsuna added, "…and it is quite illegal."

"Bummer!" responded Tom.

After having talked to Hotaru, Setsuna then asked, "Say, where do you live? We can give you a ride home!"

A smirk appeared on Haruka's face, and she said, "Yeah, you can see how fast she can go!"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as Hotaru moved over and he hopped over the top to get in and buckle up. Yet, all Luna could do was groan, thinking, "Here we go again!"

Once the car was clear of the main city traffic, Haruka opened up the engine and let her fly. Luna was balled up between Tom and Hotaru, with her face buried into the seat. Setsuna hollered over the din and said, "Where do you live?"

"I live in a housing area not too far from the naval base," Tom shouted.

They tore along, Tom enjoying every minute of it. As they hit the water, the sunset reminded him of the beaches back in California, and he just let his hair whip in the wind. As the pulled up to the gate outside, Setsuna asked him, "What are your hopes for the future?"

"I'm going into Officer Candidate School for the Marine Corps, and then get stationed here again. I kind of like this area!"

Michiru, having a feeling where the conversation was going, said, "Much of our futures can be based in the past. Tell me: what are your oldest memories?"

"Hmm," thought Tom, "I really don't remember much beyond three years of age, and maybe hints of being two here and there, but that's about it."

Not being able to go that route, Hotaru then said, "Have you ever had dreams that keep coming back?"

Now that got his attention, as well as Luna's who had calmed down enough to pay attention. "Well, that I can say "yes" to, and they are odd dreams."

"Please tell me," pleaded Hotaru.

"I cannot refuse a pretty face like that!" Tom exclaimed, and he said, "I keep dreaming I am in some great palace somewhere, with a beautiful queen and her court, and on the moon, of all places!"

The car sat silent for a few good seconds, which made Tom nervous a bit. At that point, Luna looked up and saw something forming on his forehead. Above was the symbol for the planet Jupiter, but below it formed a crescent moon, with a canted anchor through it, and a rabbit sitting in the middle of the crescent moon. It was there for about two seconds, and then faded. Tom, to break the tension, said, "Well that goes to show you that you cannot trust dreams. I mean, that's ridiculous—a kingdom on the moon. Everyone knows it's a desolate rock anyway. We've sent twelve men to the moon, and all they found was a gray wasteland."

To the others, however, this was not so ridiculous. The desolation was exactly what should have been there after the queen did what she did. At this, Tom hopped out and said, "You coming, kitty?"

"Actually," said Setsuna, "We know to whom this cat belongs, so we'll take her home."

"Cool!" said Tom, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then! Thanks for the ride!"

Once he was out of earshot, Haruka said, "I noticed that you were looking at him real well, Luna. What were you looking at?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you!" said Luna.

"We'll talk along the way," said Michiru, "You can sit up here!"

Luna hopped up front, but she let out a groan. Haruka laughed, and said, "Don't worry; I won't try to set a land speed record this time!"

As they went, Luna said, "I would not have believed it if I had not seen it. My link with Usagi can cause the emblem of a Sailor Scout to become visible briefly, and I though that all of you had already emerged and awakened."

"Just what did you see," asked Setsuna, now keenly interested. Her memory was not as bad as the others, but she figured that, if Luna could describe the emblem, something might be jogged in her mind. Luna then described what she had seen, and Setsuna's face went white. Suddenly, a flood of memories came to her, and she said, "Oh my goodness! How could I have forgotten about them?"

"Forgotten about who, Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.

"They were some of the best we had!" answered Setsuna, "They were the Marine Scouts."

"There were marines in the kingdom?" asked Haruka, quite surprised.

"They stayed along the Asteroid belt, close to the orbit of Jupiter, guarding the outer rim of the inner planets. There were three divisions that made up the corps: the Troy, Greek and Belt divisions. Even if she does not remember, Sailor Jupiter was their commander. They answered to her, but normally acted autonomously. If there was a need, she would step forward and take charge of the entire corps. Other than that, the divisions had their own commanders that could handle things. They received their orders from the queen through Jupiter, but then left it to the division that was assigned to the task. However, if it was great enough a need, she would command all of them to work in concert with all of us. Because of the nature of the final attack, the Marine Scouts were a hair too late to turn the tide of battle, and they were all annihilated—except for one. He was a gunnery sergeant, although his name escapes me at the time. I cannot put a face on him after all these centuries, but, come to think of it; he did not look too dissimilar to what we saw tonight."

"Okay, so we know this," said Haruka, "But does it matter now? I mean, after Sailor Galaxia, what is there left to threaten Earth?"

"That's not the point," said Luna, "If ever a threat did come, would you not think that having everyone we could would help?"

"Then there is the vision," said Hotaru, in a distant way.

"That does not mean that it will happen," said Michiru.

Hotaru was about to protest, but Setsuna said, "Precognition is not an exact science, dear child. The future shifts all the time. It may have just changed now. Think about it, if your vision was one that did not involve him fighting, then his arrival may change that."

"Or, he could be the man I saw that brings the solution," said Hotaru.

Setsuna sighed, and said, "Okay, you have me there. However, because of that vision, I think it would be best to awaken him. Who knows—it could be what makes the difference without a single conflict occurring."

"Then, how do we bring him out?" asked Haruka.

"Leave that to me!" said Luna, "I am going to see if there is something I can bring out of the ether for him, just like I did the others. If so, then it's only a matter of an explanation."

They pulled up to Usagi's house, and Setsuna came to the door with Luna. When they rang the bell, Usagi and her mother were there, and Setsuna said, "I do believe this cat is yours?"

"Thank you so much!" said Usagi, trying to make it look like Luna was merely lost, and not out fact finding as Minako had told her. Her mother then said, "You naughty kitty—why did you have us so worried."

Luna just meowed a touch, and they thanked Setsuna once again. Usagi then announced that she was her new teacher, and they invited her in. With that, she mentioned the others, and they were all called in. It was not too long after sunset, and there was plenty of food to give everyone. Thus, they were all called in to dine.

As they sat, Usagi's mother mentioned, "Usagi has had her troubles in the past, but I think she is maturing to where she can be a good student."

"Don't worry," said Setsuna, "I have ways of getting the best out of even the poorest students."

"Wow, you teach _and_ work miracles?" said Shogi, "I only hope my teachers are as good when I get to high school."

"You take that back!" snapped Usagi as she put Shogi into a headlock and started giving him noogies.

"OW!" he screamed, and screamed for his mother to intervene. Usagi's father then snapped, "Enough, you two—my goodness, we have guests; can't you two leave each other alone for five minutes."

"He started it!" shouted Usagi.

"She started it!" shouted Shogi at the same moment.

"I did not!" they both said at the same time. Setsuna then said, "Well, I hope this isn't the way you act in class—_amongst your close friends._"

Setsuna was trying to give the hint that Usagi was not acting in the manner of a good Sailor Scout, or a princess. Usagi caught the hint, and sat silent. Her parents were amazed. They had never seen such a quick response from her. "Well, you have to share your technique with us," said her mother while eyeing Usagi, "It would sure come in handy!"

The dinner ended, and everyone retired to the living room for some coffee. While her parents and her brother were in the other room, Setsuna said, "Honestly, Princess, you have to learn to be more ladylike in times like that."

"He is so aggravating," Usagi said frowning.

"He is also the duke of New Okinawa in the future," said Setsuna, "So there is hope for him."

"Him, a duke?" Usagi said, and then began to laugh.

Setsuna just sighed, knowing that there would be future events that she could not at that time recall that would reshape her, and turn her into the graceful woman and queen that would one day rule the Earth in peace. It was then that Luna spoke up and said, "Oh, and I almost forgot. We may have a new member to the team, and I think the last person you would have expected!"

"Oh, really?" queried Usagi, going over in her head some of the girls that she would have least expected to be a Sailor Scout, "Who is she?"

"It's not 'she,' Usagi," answered Luna, "It's 'he'!"

Usagi thought for a moment, and then she said, "Oh please don't tell me it's Umino!"

Luna groaned, and said, "Of course it's not him! If he was, I would have found out a long time ago!"

It was then that Usagi began to think a touch more, and somehow it clicked in her mind. If it were someone they all knew, then it would have been resolved a long time ago. That would leave…

"Are you saying that it's the new boy?" Usagi said in astonishment.

"Bingo!" said Haruka.

"Wow—won't he be surprised!" Usagi said with some glee, but then she stopped to think, and said, "So, why are we even caring about it now?"

Michiru finally spoke, and she said, "We put some thought to it, and we realized some things. We could just let things be, but from what Artemis and Luna saw today, there will be things awakening on their own that, if we do not tell him, it may drive him insane."

"We have to think that his memory was jogged a bit when he saw you girls in action today," added Haruka.

"You were probably too busy to see what happened when the last bandit approached him," interjected Setsuna.

"Actually, I saw it all," Usagi corrected, "and I could not believe it! He did not even…"

Her voice trailed off, and then she said, "…know…how…himself. Ouch! I can see why we should tell him!"

"The sooner we tell him, the better," responded Setsuna, "The more he is around you, and the more he is around Makoto, the more memories come back."

"Why would it be Makoto?" Usagi inquired.

"She was the corps commander over all the Marine Scouts," answered Haruka, "There were three whole divisions of them. If the whole corps was needed, she would take direct command. He was the only survivor from the old Moon Kingdom war, when it all fell."

"My memory has become clearer now on this, and she felt some responsibility to his safety at that time," said Setsuna, "Her feelings at that time were more professional than anything else, and compassion, that the entire corps fell, save for him. She tried to take responsibility for what happened like a good commander might, but he told her not to take it on herself. He also told her that it was good that she called, or else they would not have even lived that long. He even tried to joke by saying that the marines always have to bail the sailors out. It made her laugh, but it was bittersweet, because of what had to happen next—all of what you already know."

"That explains the way she was reacting at the café with him," realized Usagi, "She must have been having flashbacks."

"Oh my!" said Hotaru, "Then we must tell him soon!"

"We're getting together at Rei-chan's place on Friday night," said Usagi, "That could be good. At least the inner planet Scouts will all be there to help him receive the news, so it isn't a shock to him."

"Then we'll all be there," said Setsuna, "This is a matter of aiding a comrade in arms, and I think that, if he realizes that he has friends around that faced what he shall when you all awakened, it will be that much better."

With that, Usagi's parents came in with the coffee, and general conversation ensued. However, Usagi kept turning the thought over and over again in her head of there being another Scout. Because of the fact that he was American, and isolated from them for a few years, it explained the reason why they never met him. It was too bad, though; having someone like him would have been handy in helping them all grow and fight. She just hoped that he would take it well. Not everyone reacted the news in the same way, and she hoped that he would be strong enough to handle things. It's not something that you just drop in casual conversation: so, how's class? What do you think the Giants' chances are this year? Did you know we met in a past life? What do you think of this dress? You're a superhero? How's your family been? She was determined to handle it delicately, because also did not want him thinking that they were insane. Then again, when the two cats start talking to him that might be enough to push him over the edge! She leaned over to Luna, and whispered, "How do we tell him without him going insane?"

"How do you know you didn't go insane when I told you?" joked Luna, "Oh, wait, you already were!"

"Keep it up, and you sleep outside," hissed Usagi through her teeth.

"What was that you said, darling?" asked her mother.

"Uh, I was just telling Luna she should be happy she's not sleeping outside," answered Usagi, and Luna just sat their chuckling. All Usagi thought was, "You're gonna get it when we get upstairs."

6


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Wednesday, and Usagi gathered up all the scouts, (save for Rei, who went to another school,) and pulled them aside before the day actually started. She told them she had to tell them something vital at lunch, and told them to meet on the roof. All through the morning classes, Usagi did all she could to contain things, but she could not help looking at Tom. Setsuna wanted to say something to her for all her looking, but she and Hotaru could not help but look at Tom from time to time as well. They could not believe this person was a long lost scout. He did have charisma, and he had some talents, but he was nonetheless unassuming, and completely unaware of his past. In a sense, they figured that it would have been best to let sleeping dogs lie and not say anything if it were not for the precognitions of both Hotaru and Michiru that spelled out both future fighting and a future help to that situation. Tom, on the other hand, felt a bit uneasy that day. It was like any other normal day at Department of Defense District School, except for the uniform and language difference. What made him feel uneasy was the way he felt like he was being stared at. He did not know if that was the case, for every time he looked in the direction of what he thought was staring, those that were staring were able to look away without him seeing it.

At lunch, Tom sat in the classroom while the scouts, along with Setsuna and Hotaru, went to the roof and found a quiet corner to sit and talk. "Okay, Usagi," probed Makoto, "What is so important that you dragged us all up here."

"Please, do not be cross with the Princess," said Setsuna, "If she had not, I would have."

"Now we know it's important," said Minako, "So, what's the news?"

"Luna has discovered that there was another scout that everyone had forgotten about," answered Usagi, "She said that this scout was not a 'she' but a 'he'."

"Do we know him," asked Ami.

"He was probably the last one we would have suspected," responded Setsuna.

"So, what are you suggesting?" asked Makoto.

"Because of certain things I have foreseen," interjected Hotaru, "We must tell him. If it were any other way, it would be something that should just remain left alone. However, there is another fear. Because he is around us, it may dredge up old memories, and it may drive him insane if he was not to have answers for what he was remembering."

Minako was frustrated because no one had yet said who this person was. She finally said, "Okay: stop beating around the bush and tell us who he is!"

However, Makoto began to look like she was having an epiphany, and seemed to mouth his name as Usagi said, "Thomas Reichmann."

Then, Makoto said silently, "Marine Ceres…Gunny!"

"_Marine_ Ceres?" echoed Minako in a question, "What are you talking about Mako-chan?"

Makoto's heart started to race as her eyes went wide, saying, "I think I remember! Oh my goodness, I think I remember!"

Setsuna said, "Be careful, and try to go slow. Do not try to bring them up all at once."

Makoto began to concentrate, and said, "I seem to remember there was a corps of marine scouts to aid the Sailor Scouts in whatever they needed to do, especially if it was greater than us. I also seem to remember that there were other Sailor Scouts, but that we nine, not counting the cats, were the last of the scouts. I seem to remember that he was the last of his crew."

"What else do you remember about him?" asked Setsuna.

"I seem to remember they called Him 'Gunny' because his rank was gunnery sergeant. He was the non commissioned officer of his company's reconnaissance platoon," Makoto responded slowly, "But, that's all I remember."

"The reason why you seem to remember him the most," informed Setsuna, "was the fact that, when the whole corps was called upon for service, you were their commander."

Now Makoto looked at her shocked, and sputtered, "I did not know I had so much responsibility!"

"You were always the one with the most discipline, so you were the natural choice," informed Setsuna, "There were three divisions in the corps. There was the Greek, the Trojan, and the Belt Divisions. Each one corresponded to the major clusters of asteroids that mark the edge of the inner planets. The Greek and Trojan Asteroids sit in the same orbit as the planet Jupiter, and sit to either side of it. The belt comes near that orbit. He is named for the largest asteroid—Ceres, now named a Pluton by astronomers. It's too big to really be an asteroid, but too small to be a planet. The Belt Division was the largest because they had more territory to cover. Gunny Ceres was one of the best the corps had to offer, so it was no wonder why he was the last marine to survive the ill fated attack of Queen Beryl on the Moon Kingdom. In fact, you may not yet remember, but you pulled him out of the fray into the castle before it was too late."

Everyone sat silent, and then Minako asked, "So, how do we break this to him?"

"We're doing the sleepover at Rei's on Friday, right?" stated Usagi, "We can invite him. The other scouts will be there, as well as Luna and Artemis."

"We didn't tell him it was a sleepover," reminded Ami, "Are you sure he would come if we told him that?"

"Give me a chance," said Usagi, "I think I can talk him into it."

With that, they all went back to class.

For the rest of the day, Tom now felt like there were several eyes watching him, and because of that, he could not wait for the bell to ring. He just wanted to shake that uncomfortable feeling that he had. However, as he dropped his board and prepared to catch the bus back to the base, Usagi, (who was now with Mamoru,) called him over. He popped a 180 and skated to her. "What's up, Doc?" joked Tom.

Usagi, who was familiar enough with American cartoons, just gave him a sarcastic laugh. She then said, "You remember the get together we mentioned for Friday?"

"Sure do," Tom answered, "I hope it's still on."

"Well…" said Usagi and she hesitated a bit, and then said, "I forgot to mention that it was sort of a sleepover thing."

Tom turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Wouldn't that be breaking some kind of ancient unwritten law of teenage boys not infiltrating the world of the teenage girl…or something?" asked Tom.

"Oh, not at all!" she responded gleefully, "Besides, you're outnumbered!"

She looked at him slyly, but with a smile, "Try anything funny and we'll pummel you!"

Tom laughed, and was set at ease, and he said, "Okay, I'll be ready! How do I get there?"

"Actually, sensei is going to be there, so she said she could give you a ride," Usagi answered, and Mamoru then said, "Speaking of which, can we give you a ride home?"

"Skitchin!" Tom said, "That'll give me some time at the skate park on base. Cool!"

As they were getting into the car, Mamoru whispered, "What is this all about?"

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back. Unfortunately, he was going to find out in a different way.

While all this was taking place, Sark had his five lieutenants alert, and he had been briefing them about the Earth, and all that had changed. He also said that they were primed for manipulation and use, and all they had to do was offer the right incentives, and they could gain the control of a few powerful countries. Once done, they could empower those people, and conquer the world. Of course, that would call for converting the armies into Youma first, but that was not a big deal. Sark looked to his most trusted man, Ragna, and told him, "The place they call China is too tightly controlled, though not as much as we would if were in charge. Anyway, it would be harder to slip in. However, the one next to it—the one that looks like a large seahorse—is called Japan, and it would be easy for you to slip in. Don't worry about language, because all you are there to do is a fact finding mission. He then handed him a crystal about the size of a baseball, and said, "This is one of the last of Beryl's youmas. We managed to get a hold of these before the war. Use this to cause a little havoc and see how able their defense forces are able to repel it. It seems a waste of a good youma, but we have to know how strong they are in order to know how easy it would be to conquer them, or any nation. Once done, come back and report. I'll be sending out the others based on what you find."

With a bow, Ragna was off.

Ragna found it easy to penetrate as Sark had said, and immediately he started to investigate. He ended up in Tokyo that day, and it was obvious this was the most populous city on the island. Thus, it would be the best indication of the rest of the country. He spent time observing, watching the behaviors and interactions of the people as he traveled through the city. He even did what he could to pick up on a bit of the language and inflections to try to figure out what was going on, even if he did not understand. As the day was coming to a close, he found himself in the Juban district, and saw the high school there. He saw many young people of the species leaving there from their club activities, and he figured that this would be a good place to wreak havoc and test things. He managed to find some kind of a flop house to stay the night, and began to plan his attack for the next day.

The next school day began uneventful, as would be expected, and classes went on as usual. Tom was not as uneasy today, for the sense of eyes staring at him was not as great. However, he did seem a bit tired, because all that night, he had the most vivid dreams that actually robbed him of rest rather than allowed it. They were the same moon dreams that he had before, but they were not as vivid and realistic. He saw himself in colonial dress, fighting a pitched battle, and not getting the better end of it. He dreamed about girls in short skirted sailor suits, and they all looked like the girls that he had seen at the robbery that day. He wrote it off as having seen them that recently, and that they must have been on his mind. Yet, there seemed to be some familiarity to the whole mess. The dream kept ending when it looked like he was about to fall, and he felt a pair of hands yank him back. He was able to concentrate on his studies, but the memory of the dream kept running around in his mind. When lunch rolled around, he decided to go to the roof and eat, as did many of his classmates on that beautiful sunny day. The day was about to get more interesting.

He had just finished the last of his lunch when he observed something about the size of a baseball fly over the fence on the roof. He saw it roll off to a corner, and he figured that it must have come from below from a couple of guys playing catch, so he decided to retrieve it for him. He had only taken about two steps when he saw it rise into an ugly red and black four armed monster, and everyone screamed at the sight. Panic ensued quickly. However, a knot of girls were not so quick to run. It was more like they made their way to a secluded area. Usagi then said, "A youma? What is going on? I thought we defeated them?"

"Maybe this one was left over and hiding?" reasoned Minako.

"Whatever the case," said Ami, "we have to act!"

With that, Usagi lead the charge, shouting, "MOON ETERNAL—MAKE UP!"

The girls transformed, and then reemerged to face the youma. Tom wondered how they knew to come here, but he was also grateful to see them in any case. He heard the one with the wings say, "Terrifying the students of this fine high school and disrupting their nourishment is unforgivable! I am the pretty scout in the sailor suit—the guardian of love and justice: Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

While that happened, Ragna began to observe with relish! They seemed to be different than the uniformed ones with the badges he had seen, so they must be elites. The girls began to move around, making various physical attacks. The one in the orange suddenly shouted, "CRESENT BEAM!"

A yellow beam shot from her forefinger, knocking back the youma. Mercury then said, "Keep the attacks small—we don't want to get people caught in the crossfire!"

"Like that, it will take forever to beat him!" exclaimed Jupiter.

"We can't take the chance!" shouted Mercury.

By this point, some had come down and screamed what was going on up top, and Setsuna knew that, if Luna was nearby, she would have picked up on it and come. In the meantime, she and Hotaru found a private spot and said, "Pluto Power," and "Saturn Power," respectively. They hoped that Luna was there because, if she was, it may be a bit premature, but they might be able to help Tom learn his past.

On the roof, the minor attacks were weakening the beast, but not fast enough. The girls were tiring as well, and Sailor Moon was upset that Galaxia had broken her main weapon: the scepter. If she had that, she could have resolved this quickly. All she had now was her tiara, and that could only do so much. Fortunately, reinforcements were coming. Tom was surprised to see two more similarly clad people go by, and the taller stopped, pointed her long hook like weapon, and said with an echo to her voice, "Dead Scream."

A large ringed lime green ball of energy bounced off the ground and over the girls, right into the youma. The beast did a flip and hit hard. Saturn spun her halberd around and was about to strike with it when the beast kipped up and slapped his hands together. A wave of energy shot forth and knocked the scouts flat, stunning them. Now Tom was worried. The beast began to slow down, and actually looked confident that it had won. It went over to the most colorfully clad one, (Sailor Moon,) and it was preparing to do something horrible—Tom was certain of that! He felt so helpless, and that was the moment he felt something rubbing on his leg.

Looking down, he was surprised to see Luna there. He exclaimed, "Cat dude! You sure get around! Man, you shouldn't be here!"

He then jumped back two feet when he heard the cat say, "Actually, yes I should, and so should you!"

"YOU TALKED!" Tom shouted, to which she answered, "I'll explain later. Right now, we don't have time! In the meantime, I found this for you!"

Luna did a jump and flip in the air. Down flew what looked like a dark green saber hilt. On the top was a knob with what looked like the U.S. Marine Corps insignia with a few differences. Instead of the Earth, it was a crescent moon, and a rabbit stood inside it. Luna then said, "Hold it aloft and say, 'ever faithful—make up!'"

He did, then hesitated, knowing how the marines in America said something like that, so he shouted, "SEMPER FI—MAKE UP!"

At once, he began to glow, and all one could see was his glowing silhouetted body. Over that, a uniform began to form. By the time this was done, he was standing there with his hair now shoulder length, parted in the middle and tied back low. He had a black hat similar to a derby, except that the rim was wider, and the right side was folded up and pinned to the hat. He wore off-white breeches and vest, with a white peasant shirt underneath, tided with a lace lined ascot. On his feet were calf length black boots with light blue spats, and he wore a dark green jacket reminiscent of the soldiers in the American Revolution, trimmed in black on the cuffs and on the edges of the frock coat. In addition to this, he had the shoulder boards that marked him as a non-commissioned officer. In short, he looked almost exactly like one of the Continental Marines from the revolution itself. He also noticed the sword belt with the Libyan saber picked up by the marines of the U.S. in 1809, and he also had what looked like a flintlock pistol. In the moments of time all this took place, the beast already had Sailor Moon in his arms, and he looked ready to take a bite. He wanted to examine himself some more, but common sense and adrenaline got the better of him, and he began to move. There would be time later for questions, but he recognized weapons when he saw them, and he was prepared to use them.

The youma was looking at a stunned but terrified Sailor Moon, and wanted to scream when it said, "Now its time for MY lunch!"

"How about you eat lead instead!" shouted a male voice behind the youma. As the others were beginning to regain their faculties, they saw what somehow felt like a welcoming sight. He stood there, pistol drawn, and aimed it at the beast. The youma dropped Sailor Moon and turned his attention on the new intruder. However, before he could approach, Ceres leveled the pistol. Yet, as he did, some words came to his head, and he instinctively said, "METEOR SHOWER!"

From the pistol flew balls of rock shaped energy like a canister charge from cannon. They all hit the youma which screamed and vanished in a shower of sparks. Ragna was angry for a moment, but then remembered that defeat was not such a bad thing, because that meant that he knew what they faced on that island. He had succeeded in his mission, and he headed back to Australia.

The scouts all approached a flummoxed Sergeant Ceres, who was not sure himself what had just happened. They all patted him on the back and said, "That was great! How did you do that?"

Still with the wide-eyed look on his face, Tom said, "As soon as I know, I'll let you know!"

Pluto then said, "Let us transform, and not speak of this until we get together tomorrow night."

"How do you know about that?" asked Ceres.

"Let's just say that there are more secrets to reveal," said Pluto, "You shall shortly see some, but we must get through this school day, and tomorrow. All shall be explained then."

"That's like putting out all the gifts under the Christmas tree two days early!" Ceres protested, "That's dirty pool!"

"I know you can contain," said Pluto, "Just know for now that what has happened to you right now is a very good thing, and you can do great things for people. Yet, keep it under wraps for now. All will be well."

With that, everyone changed back, much to Ceres' surprise, especially who he saw. "Please, act like nothing happened," said Usagi, to which Tom said, "Don't worry about that! Even if I did say something, no one would believe me anyway!"

For Tom, the next day and a half would feel like two weeks!

6


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day was rough. Tom muddled through well enough, but he was very shaken by what had happened, and happened to him. From time to time, when he had the chance, he looked at the device that he had used to make the transformation. He remembered how it was instinctive to shout what he did when he aimed the pistol. It was weird indeed, and he was not sure now that he wanted this. In fact he thought about just giving back the device and saying, "Thanks, but no thanks," feeling that it was not in his future. This one time was fine, because they were in trouble, but he was not sure he wanted to keep this up. When school finally ended, the girls wanted to invite him to the café, but Setsuna warned them against it. "He needs some time to think. This was why I was light on the homework today. I don't want him distracted."

Makoto felt bad for him, because of the way it was thrust on him. It would have been better just to ease him into things. However, Usagi saw his long face, the way he shuffled along, and empathized with him. She had not wanted what she had at first, but later on, she learned its importance, and clung to it. It was not that she felt anything for him romantically, (for her heart strictly belonged to Mako-chan,) but, just as she does with everyone she meets, she just wanted to brighten his day. No, Setsuna advised against fellowship with him, but that did not mean that they could not walk for a bit.

Tom moped along, and just carried his skateboard, lost in thought. Usagi ran to catch up with him, and then slowed down when she got near. "Tom-kun, wait up!"

He did not even look at her as he said, "Aren't you going to catch up with your friends?"

"Um…" and then she began to fish for what to say, "I…just wanted to be sure that you were still on for tomorrow."

"I guess," he moped, "I have some thinking to do."

"Well…" and again, she fished for the words, "…um… you were great today!"

"What was so great about it?"

"Better said, I owe you some thanks."

"For what?"

"You…well…kind of saved my life."

He sighed and then said, "You're welcome."

Now, she did not know what to say. She wanted to cheer him up, but what could she tell him? "Hey, Minako is bringing a guitar, and I can't wait to hear more of that great singing."

"Yip-ee," he said sarcastically.

Finally, she said, "Look, I wasn't too keen on the idea myself at first, but after time, I began to realize who I really am, and the good things that will come of it. Oddly enough, we had a past, and I am sure we'll learn all about it. Just know that there are good things for you, so please don't be sad. Okay?"

She then flashed that disarming grin of hers that she could wield like a weapon, and he could not help but smile at that. "_Unser__kline__ Hasenpfeffer!_" he said, and she looked at him oddly. He then said, "That's German for, 'our little Bunny.'"

She brightened now having something to go with, and she said, "Wow! You speak German? English is hard enough to learn. You speak three languages!"

"That was thanks to my dad, and my heritage," he responded.

"You must really love your dad—he seems like a great person."

"Yep, I do! He is such a great man, and he's my inspiration to join the marines myself when I graduate. But…"

Usagi caught the hesitation in his voice, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Part of the reason I am going to school with you," he answered, "is not just to learn more about Japan. I had some…problems."

"Would it be too personal to ask what they were?"

"I got teased quite a bit when I was a kid growing up, for my high singing, and because I did ballet. I got called 'homo' and 'queer boy' quite a bit. I knew how to fight, and I had to defend my manhood some, but that only pushed people away. And then there were the Nazi jokes. That started in my freshman year."

"Nazi jokes? I don't get it."

"Look at me: I'm German by blood, blonde haired, blue eyed, and speak the language. It got me so mad that I beat up three kids in the school. I was not expelled, but life was worse after that. Dad decided to pull me out and put me in with your school to give me a second chance, and now this happens."

Now Usagi was really at a loss, and walked quite for a moment or to. However, as she was wont to do, she suddenly brightened up and said, "But you do have a second chance the way you are! You are going to do great things, I just know it!"

He smiled at her, and said, "Thank you for your vote of confidence," and he started to walk away. Yet, before he did, he turned and said, "And thank you for not doing as others have done. I think I can say that I've made a real friend now…is it safe to say 'Usagi-_chan_?'"

That made her brighten like a 100 watt bulb, and she said, "Yes, that's _Usagi-chan_!"

"See you tomorrow," he said, and skated off to the bus stop.

As she went into the café, she hoped that he could convey this to the others, because she knew there were at least eight others who would be as compassionate.

He went straight home, which surprised his mother. He normally got home at supper after doing some skating. When she saw him, she said, "Hey, kiddo, you're home early. Do you have lots of homework?"

"Not really," he said, "But I just wanted to get it done early today, so I'm, off to do that."

"Okay," his mother answered, "Supper's in an hour, so don't get so involved you forget, and your supper gets cold."

"Thanks, mom," he responded, smiling at his mother, feeling the things about her that made him love her so much. He finished his homework by supper, and that's when his father had come in, still in his utilities. "Hey, son, have a great day?" his dad boomed out?

"It was interesting," Tom said, not knowing what else to say.

"How so?" probed his mother.

"I would say it was fact finding," Tom evaded.

"How so?" came the question again, this time from his father.

"Oh, it was a good class," Tom responded, "in science. We were learning different things about the planets, and the asteroids today."

Nods of understanding and acknowledgement came forth, apparently being a satisfying answer for his parents. He let nothing on that it had not been a normal day. However, depending on how much more weird things got, he wondered how long he could go on evading. After his supper, he went upstairs and just sat on his bed, holding up the device he had been given to transform, meditating on what had happened, and what Usagi had said. However, he knew he had to refuse it. His dreams of being a 'real' marine would get in the way, and he just wanted to be a normal kid. He had a chance for enjoying life now, and he did not want anything to get in the way.

Back in Australia, Ragna returned to report to Sark. "How did it go?" asked the baron.

"It went better than I expected," said Ragna, "These humans can be easily manipulated. Their peddlers are so good at getting them to buy, they print their wares everywhere, and they are so gullible to believe what they are told. They seem to like status, as many of them adorned themselves with various kinds of shiny metals and gemstones. Therefore, they are greedy, which makes it even better for us. They seem simple of mind, so that will help."

"How strong are they," asked Sark.

"I saw some of their militia and law enforcement," said Ragna, "but they were not the ones that faced the youma."

"Then who did?"

"There were five oddly clad people there—four girls and one boy—who seemed to be some kind of elite fighters for them. It took all five to defeat the youma, but it was a pitched battle. If it came to it, we could win such a fight."

"Excellent!" said Sark, "It was a loss of a youma, but worth it. Besides, once I am able to devise a master plan, we can then start to covert select humans to become youmas, create an army, and take over the world. All we have to do is find a way into their world that would allow us such control of the humans. Give me time, I shall have a plan."

Throughout that Friday, Tom seemed calm, and almost chipper. The girls noticed this, were excited, and none more than Usagi. "Apparently, the talk worked!" she thought, now being giddy about the party. She could not wait to welcome him into the team. They had told Rei the events of the day, and she was just as surprised as the rest. Rei was saddened that she had missed out on the fun, but at the same time, it would be good to welcome him into the family. Finally, the day was done, and Tom went to his locker to exchange shoes and get his stuff for the sleepover. He was going to go straight there after, and that's when he was met by the entire team except for Rei, who went ahead to prepare for the party. Usagi took the opportunity to say, "Wow! You seem in a great mood! What brought that on?"

"Well, I've done some thinking, and I know what to say when we all get together," answered Tom, "I'm just surprised at all the people that are going to be there. I would not have expected you, sensei."

"For the occasion," Setsuna answered, "I would not miss this."

They finally arrived at Hirawaka Shrine, and though this was not the first time he had been to a shrine, this was the first time he had ever seen the living quarters of those who lived there. He was first greeted by Rei's grandfather. "Well, well, well, my boy," he warmly and happily greeted him, "You are just as Rei described!"

He then leaned into Tom and began to nudge Tom in the gut with his elbow, as if he was sharing a secret, and said, "Boy, you must turn a few heads at school! Hey, maybe you can work for me! A good fella like you could bring in all the pretty girls!"

Rei had come up by this point to catch the conversation, and then swatted him on the head with the broom she was carrying, and said, "Leave the guests alone, grandfather! Let him be around for at least a week before you try to recruit him for your pandering!"

She said this knowing that, when Tom got to know him, he would not want any part of what grandfather was offering. "See how she is to me?" bawled grandpa with crocodile tears, "Hitting her own dear grandfather on the head. I was only trying to be friendly, Rei."

"And you have some work to tend to as well, right?" Rei hinted, she wanting some privacy for the party. Her grandfather sauntered off muttering one thing or another, and she apologized for his impertinence. "Hey, that's okay," said Tom, "He seems like a great guy anyway."

Rei just said, "Oh, give him some time."

Not sure what that meant, Tom let it go.

Once inside, he noticed that everything was in traditional Japanese construction, but with all the modern conveniences. "I like the décor: old meets new," said Tom, "Does this mean sleeping on the floor. I'm not so used to that."

"Oh, don't worry;" said Rei, "The futons we use are very comfortable. With the way the floor is constructed, it will be some of the best sleep you ever had. Now, you can change in here, and we'll let you know when it is okay."

He went into the designated room and got out his sleep/lounging clothes, consisting of a red tee shirt with the U.S. Marines emblem on the front, complete with the motto, blue lounging pants, and a navy blue silk robe that he left open, with moccasins for slippers. He heard the call to come in, and he walked into a larger receiving room that was converted for the party, and it was quite the spread. There were American and Japanese snack foods, soda, and tea, sushi, and rice balls. The stereo was set up, and Minako indeed brought her guitar. He was happy that the girls all opted for long sleeved and all covering pajamas, because he would have felt real awkward if everyone were in nighties. The only thing he found odd was Haruka. She was wearing the same kind of thing that he was wearing, yet, she actually looked _good _in it. He also found it odd how clingy that Michiru was with her, but he let it go, knowing it was better to mind his own business. Finally, Hotaru settled for a pretty nightgown for a girl her age. He also saw the futons all laid out, and he counted them off. He then realized that there was enough for everyone, including him. "Um…" he said, trailing off for a bit, "…There's enough for everyone."

"Of course, silly," said Makoto, "It's a sleepover! You're our friend, and we are not going to treat you like a leper!"

"Besides all that, you are a team mate now," added Haruka, "and comrade in arms. Why would we push you out?"

"Yeah…about that," said Tom, and began to become concerned. This was when he felt fur nuzzle against his hand, and he saw Luna and Artemis there. He then said, "Hey, it's a good thing you're here, because I need to say something."

"Excellent," announced Artemis, "What is it?"

Tom was now stunned. One talking cat was enough, but two? "Okay, this is ultra weird," Tom exclaimed, "We have a bunch of ersatz superheroes and two talking cats—just when I thought I've seen it all."

"It's not so strange once you understand," assured Luna.

"Well, not for me," said Tom, as he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the device which he used to change the day before, and set it before Luna. "I don't have time for this, and I am not sure I want this anyway. Sorry, but I just cannot accept this."

Now it was their turn to be surprised. Ami said, "But Tom-kun, you just can't set something like that aside."

"Believe me when I tell you that it will follow you!" added Usagi.

"It's not as easy as that," said Setsuna, "You must understand that there is a past you have, which is a past you shall always have. You cannot get rid of it."

"I would rather not know what that is," said Tom, "If I have lived my life well up to this point without knowing it, why would I want to know now?"

"Because, like it or not," answered Michiru, "your past life is slowly awakening in you. Had you not met us, it may never have. Yet, because you have, it is happening. It was not coincidence that we met—it was somehow foreordained."

Tom started to tremble a bit, saying, "This is getting too eerie for me! I now REALLY don't want to know!"

"It was not coincidence," assured Hotaru, "and because of that, you have to know. We are only concerned about you. If you fully awakened, and you did not know the truth, I am sure it would have driven you mad. This way, we can tell you everything and ease you into it."

Hotaru then came up and gently took his right hand into both of hers, and she said, "Once you know things, it will put you at ease. Once you do know, then I think you can make a clearer decision whether or not you want to walk away from this. Please, can we tell you?"

He just slid to the floor against the counter on which he was leaning, but Hotaru never let go. He took his free hand and covered his eyes. He was starting to cry, but he was trying to hold it back. Usagi, understanding that he was trying not to look soft before them, (considering it must have been habit from trying to prove his manhood all the time,) came up and put her hand on his left shoulder, saying, "It's okay to cry. We won't criticize you. A strong man can cry and not care what anyone thinks."

Once she said that, he did not look up, but began to wail aloud. "Oh God, why have things been like this? Why could things just been normal? All I want is a normal, happy life. Is that so much to ask?"

Usagi had warned them about what he had told her the day before, but no one had any idea things were this bad. However, Makoto knew that what he needed was some strong friends that he could lean on, and she kneeled in front of him and said somewhat authoritatively, "Hey, what's all this crying for? You said you want a fresh start, right? You have it, and you have it with us. Forget all that junk! It doesn't matter anymore. Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't hang out with your old crowd anymore. Why do you go around them after school when you know what's coming?"

That snapped Tom out of it a bit, and he then said, "You sound like one of the NCO's in dad's unit."

"Well, you want to be a marine, right?" Makoto reasoned, "And by the looks of it, you already are, in a way. So if I know how your marines would say it in English, 'Suck it up, and drive on, marine!'"

He wanted to cry some more, but laughter started to creep in. "Man, I am a doofus!"

"What is 'doofus?'" asked most everyone, they not being clear on American slang.

"He is saying that he has been bakka!" said Setsuna, smiling. That turned the lights on. He then said, "You know, you're right. Why do I hang around them? I don't need them. I have this now. Besides, when I graduate, I can do what I want, and after about four months in OCS, I can come back here, and be fully apart. Hey, I may even end up their commander. Wow! Now that would be turning the tables on them!"

"There you go," said Ami, "You don't need them."

"You will always have friends here," assured Rei.

"Right, only a fool fights on the head of a pin," added Minako.

Everyone groaned at her misuse of yet another saying, and Rei said, "You mean, 'only a fool fights in a burning house!'"

"Well, you know what I mean," she said, looking a bit dejected. With that, Setsuna began the tale.

After filling him in, she said, "You do not remember all of this, but in time, it will become clear. Now, do you still want to walk away?"

Tom began to pace the floor, thinking hard about this. Yes, why should he even go near those that had been a problem to him in the past? These people had shown more friendship and love in the past few days than anyone else did in his lifetime outside his whole family. He was now determined to make a clean break, and if anyone on base questioned why he was not around as much anymore, he would tell them it was none of their business. If they pressed, he would say that it was final, and then back it up with a knuckle sandwich if nothing else got through! He chuckled and said, "No wonder you acted the way you did, Admiral Makoto."

"_Admiral_ Makoto?" asked Makoto, "Why would you call me that?"

"Well, you are a sailor, right?" responded Tom, "When you stood in command of the corps, then that would have been your rank."

She then nodded as if she understood. He then said, "It then would be natural to do it the way you did, because, as Setsuna said, it's in your past with me. I would not think it the same now, but I can understand."

Hotaru, who had stood beside him the whole time, still holding his hand the way a little sister would her big brother, "So, what have you decided?"

Tom then walked over to the counter, picked up the device, put it in his pocket again, and said, "Semper fi!"

"What does that mean?" asked Usagi.

"It's Latin," answered Ami, "It means 'ever faithful.'"

As this was being said, Luna produced a watch with the same emblem on the device, and said, "This doubles as a team communicator. It comes with the turf. Go ahead and put it on."

Once he did, they all welcomed him warmly. Tom then said, "Well, are we having a party or not?"

6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once things had gotten better, the music started, and everyone began to dance, eat, and schmooze, (Usagi mostly eating!) Soon, Minako brought out her guitar, and there was a call for Tom to sing. He asked Minako about a certain song, and she was happy she knew it. With that, Tom broke into _Moonshadow_ by Cat Stevens. She then broke into _Country Roads_, and everyone joined in on that. Then Rei said, "Okay, Tom-kun, now I am going to teach you one of our songs."

With that, she began to teach him _Biwako_, a well-known Japanese folk song. Tom fumbled with it at first, and then began to get the song. Setsuna then went into another room, and she brought out a box and said, "This is a gift for our newcomer. I bought it mainly to greet you, but now I realize just how important this is."

She opened it up, and it was a full men's kimono, complete with the house shoes and everything that would go with it. Tom started to tear up again, but managed to stifle it and smile, "I…I've never had friends like…like…" and he could hold it no more, and started to cry again, this time with tears of joy. Setsuna hugged him, and then everyone joined in, making their new friend and comrade welcome. Makoto then said, "Go put it on! Let's see how you look!"

They all gleefully agreed, and Haruka then said, "Yeah, I'll show you how it goes."

Tom looked askance at this, and said, "Um…that's not a problem?"

Haruka came up and smacked him on the back like any of the few buddies he had on base and said, "Nah, we're friends anyway, right?"

She led him off as others snickered, and Michiru looked at them knowingly.

When they came back, Tom was resplendent in his outfit, and Usagi said, "We're going to turn you Japanese yet!"

That sparked something in Tom's memory, and he went over to the Karaoke machine, hoping it was in there. It was, he hit the music, and sang the Japanese version of _I'm Turning Japanese_. Everyone was busting a gut on this, and that started a round of Karaoke for everyone. One interesting thing that Ami began to note was how Makoto was staring at Tom from time to time, with a small smile on her lips, with this admiring look on her face. She was not sure what that was all about, but she liked what she saw. As they were singing and snacking, Tom got cute, and picked up an empty 2 liter bottle and walked over to Makoto, tapped her on the head with it, and said, "Bonk."

She ignored it, but Tom came back a few minutes later, and went, "Bonk," again. After another time of this, she was getting a bit aggravated, grabbed one for herself, and went to Tom, saying, "Bonk."

Tom got a smirk on his face, and "Bonk," a touch harder. She retaliated, and before you knew it, they were trying to bonk each other crazy, laughing all the way. Everyone was amused until Tom went up to Usagi and went, "Bonk."

It was on! Before you knew it, everyone was bonking each other and having a blast. Suddenly, a pillow came down on Tom's head, and it was Hotaru, not having found a bottle for her. Now it was an all out pillow and bonks war! Before long, they all fell in a heap on the floor, laughing and exhausted. It was late now, and bed seemed like a good idea at this point. They would get up the next day, do homework, and then Tom told them he would take them all to a skate park and teach them something about the art. However, as they all began to reset the futons, (being kicked aside from the fight,) Makoto took Tom's hand and said, "Please, always know you have friends and family with us, especially now."

"Thanks," said Tom, but then they just stood there looking at each other. "Well, good night," said Tom, and Makoto said, "Uh huh," but they just stood there. Tom, amused, said, "Um…you have to let go of my hand for me to actually sleep."

Makoto turned red, said, "Oops! Sorry, I guess so!" and she went to her spot, wiping off a touch of blood.

The next day, Makoto awoke early with Rei and Setsuna to prepare breakfast for everyone, and once they were well foddered, they all began to get their homework done early so they could enjoy the rest of the weekend. They managed to finish by 10:30 that morning, and then Tom said, "Okay, everyone, ready for some fun?"

This was also the first time they saw Tom dressed in civvies, and he wore Chuck Taylor's, denim shorts a tee shirt with a flannel shirt on that. He then said, "You ready to shred?"

They then went to the skate park where they had boards for rent. They also had safety equipment, for no one was allowed on without it. Tom never liked the stuff, but he wore it just so he could use places like that. For some, it was their first time on a board, and he had to teach them the basics of balancing on them, and then how to roll. Then, for the beginners, he took them to the shallow bowl and showed them the basics of that. Once done, (and after a few tumbles, especially Usagi, who managed to clear out four other people with her,) they all took some time in the bowl. For those more daring, and more skilled, he took them to the half-pipe. "Okay, now I would not try any fancy things beyond a 360 if you are not confident, so keep it basic. Oh, and, as you can see, there is an etiquette here. We take turns, and you just feel out how long you should be out there: normally no longer than what you can endure. It's my turn, so watch."

With that, he popped up the board, leaned into it, and took off. He did a couple of jumps to get up to speed, and did some good tricks: spin the board, handstand, 360, and then a 440. He then built up speed and popped the 720—a hard trick. Everyone watching saw that and began to tap the edge of the pipe with their boards. "I could try for the 900, but that is the hardest trick in this."

Michiru satisfied herself with Setsuna by watching everyone, and Michiru was very impressed with Haruka. She seemed to pick up on it quickly, and though her tricks were not elaborate, they were impressive for a novice. However, Hotaru stole the show. She started tearing it up as if she had been doing it for years. Then, to steal the show, she hit the ramp a few times, got up to speed, and then turned the 900. Everyone went wild! Setsuna was well impressed as well. Hotaru just took it in silent stride and smiled. Then Makoto gave it a shot. Being that she was somewhat of a tomboy, and a natural athlete, she was doing well. However, when she got to the top, she lost her timing and went tumbling down to the bottom. Tom was there in a flash. "Are you okay?" shouted Tom, "Is there anything broken?"

Yet, Makoto just winced, looked at him, and said, "Relax, nothing's hurt."

She then smiled at him and said, "What, do you think I'm a crybaby?"

She then went back up and did it again, successfully this time, and Tom was quite impressed. Still, he also noticed how his heart was racing as he watched. He then came to, shook himself, and went back to the bowl to see how the others were coming along.

Rei was doing well, but wanted to content herself with that, while Ami was shredding it up. "Hey, Ami, I never thought you the athletic type," said Tom, "How are you doing that?"

"Oh it's very simple she said," taking a second to explain, "You see, I take into account the traction of the wheels on the surface, factor in my weight, the weight of the board, the relative angles on the bowl and centrifugal potential depending on the turn, then factor in how much…" and she went on, and Tom was now sorry he asked! Ami felt ready for the half-pipe, and she headed that way. Yet, Tom let her go; figuring that she could put it together faster than it would take to teach her! However, he saw Usagi having a time of it, so he took Usagi to the street skate area, and said, "This might suit you better."

It was a wide area with many rails, small jumps and ramps, and other things on which to skate. "Now, watch them for a bit and see what they do. Some of what they do is easy, others no so easy. Try simple things at first, and then build up when you feel confident enough."

Usagi lined up her board, but that was when another boy came up and slapped her on the back, saying, "Go get it!"

That knocked her off balance, and she took off down the course, screaming all the way. She hit the first ramp out of control, caught some air, landed on a railing, slid along that, dropped off, kept rolling, jumped to the side to avoid another person, thus bouncing her board off a side wall, up onto a platform, down a ramp, up a quarter pipe, kicked a 360, and came back doing the same thing again. When she landed next to Tom, she stood there with wide eyes, heart racing and panting. "Wow!" shouted Tom, "That was awesome! I didn't know you had that in you!"

"Me neither!" she yelped, and Tom then said, "That goes to show you what you can do when you put your mind to it!"

He hit her shoulder, but she was still on her board, and off she went again, backwards this time, screaming all the way. It was only because of sheer survival instinct that she was able to do what she was doing!

After that, they hit an amusement park, and then went back to Rei's house for dinner, cleaned up, and then just sat around talking. Soon, it was time to go, and Tom started to head off, but Makoto said, "Um, do you mind if I come with you."

There was silence and everyone stared. They both felt a little under the lamp, but Tom, to break it up, said, "Sure, let's go! See you all on Monday!"

As everyone waved good-bye, they went out. As they walked, they said nothing for about five minutes. By then, it was dark, and the people and lights of a Saturday night in the Juban sector were moving all around them. This made things feel a bit more comfortable for Makoto, and she felt more comfortable in asking her question—the real reason why she wanted to go with him. "Tom-kun," she said, "I…uh…do you think I'm a tomboy?"

"To be honest with you, I never gave it much thought," he responded.

"I guess what I am asking is, do you see me as a girl, or one of your buddies?"

That threw Tom off, especially since he did not know what she had in mind by the question. He did not know if that was something of which she just wanted his opinion, or if there were some kind of romantic overtones to the thing. To save face, he just said, "How could I not see you're a girl; I mean, you wear skirts, you have long hair, a high pitched voice…"

She laughed at his candor, seeing that he was trying to be polite about it, and she said, "That's not exactly what I mean. I've asked this of others before, but I never asked a male's point of view. Do you see me as masculine or feminine?"

Tom now knew what she was saying, and he said, "Well, I know about how the Japanese see these things, but where I'm from, femininity is not so cut and dried. What I mean is this: there is the difference, but just because a girl is feminine and ladylike does not mean that she does not have strength, charisma, and the ability to stand out. Where I am from, if a woman can succeed, be a leader, and stand out as much as a man, while not losing her feminine charm, well, many men find that attractive. Men like girls with a personality. They like a girl that can stimulate the mind as well as the heart."

Makoto looked at him, and said, "That's not how some think around here," and looked down.

"What's the problem with some people?" asked Tom, "Don't they like a strong woman? I would want a human being, not a mistress and maid."

Now Makoto's heart was going a million miles an hour. No one—man or woman—had ever talked to her like this. Tom then went on to say, "I guess what I am saying is that, well, what's wrong with just being yourself? Why should you try to fit someone else's mold? Hey, I've got an idea! I want to get you something by Monday; I just hope that the book is over here in Japanese!"

Makoto was bewildered. She was wondering now if she was beginning to feel something for this boy or that she was having old flashbacks from being siblings in arms together. At that point, he stopped in front of a bookstore that was still open. "Wait, it could be here!" said Tom as he went in, and Makoto followed.

He was looking over the different subject matter about, and then he was able to find the self-help books around, and he was able to find what he was looking for. "I found it!" he shouted, and pulled it down. He quickly passed Makoto, went to pay for it, and went outside. He then gave it to her as she looked at the title: it would translate as _Divas Don't Fake It._ Tom then said, "Give that a read, and I guarantee you would never have to ask that question again."

Her eyes began to sparkle a bit, and she said, "It's been a long time since a boy gave me…" and then she stopped, embarrassed at her openness, and then she said, "Well, I mean…I guess I'm saying…"

Tom stopped her and said, "It's cool. You consider me a friend, and that's fine. I'm cool with that myself. Besides, I would really like to be a good friend right now, and let the chips fall where they may. If it is all that ever happens, then that is fine as well."

She just laughed, and they contented themselves with a handshake, and they laughed again, walking down the street, arms on each other's shoulders, like two old pals—comrades in arms.

4


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Makoto was happy to have gotten her homework done early that weekend, because she could now concentrate on the book that Tom had bought for her. Once she began, she could not put it down. The book was mostly meant for women, but in reality, all could benefit from it. It told her that she could be happy being exactly what she wants to be without anyone telling her how to live her life. She did not have to brag or pretend if she was being herself. If she was being herself and not bragging, and people did not like that, all that it meant was that people were jealous of the confidence in herself that she held. For that, she should feel no shame. She did not have to fit into other people's mold, nor did she have to rub who she was into the faces of people. If someone asked her snidely, "How can you wear those clothes?"

She could answer, "I put them on my body, how else?" and keep on marching. Why she did what she did was no one's business, and it was not something against which she had to defend. She finished the book by the time it was time for bed, and she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. People had always called her a tomboy because she was tall, athletic, and she could beat up many boys twice her size. On the one hand, she did look like a tomboy in appearance when she was not wearing her school uniform, on the other hand, she wondered if all the calls from her friends and teachers to be more ladylike had any weight. She then began to ponder what she had just read. The book essentially said that, no matter what you wear, if you feel pretty, and act pretty, you will be pretty no mater what you wear. The bottom line is, though, wear what makes you feel good, and only because you felt you wanted to, not because you were told to.

At this, she went to her closet and began to try on different things, and before long, she realized that what she needed to do was come up with a look that said who _she_ was, not how others saw her. She also remembered something her King Fu sifu had told her. There are three ways that a person is: how one sees one's self, how the world sees him or her, and who he or she actually is. Yet, in the case of what she read, who you are, and how you see yourself is more important, because, if you are at peace with the first two, the third will fall into line. Thus, she had to ask herself if she truly knew who she was. This was a bit harder considering her alter ego, and her past life. On the other hand, there was normally little difference between her alter ego and her normal self. Then it dawned on her. The only reason why she ever dressed like a tomboy was that it had been drilled into her that that is what she was, and she dressed accordingly. She did like dressing up and looking feminine and acting that way as well. Yet, she was never really uncomfortable with her clothes, and she wondered what her look should be. Finding herself was no issue, for she had done so long ago, being the orphan that she was, and living on her own. She was essentially forced to do so. At that, she then realized that, wearing what she did constantly despite the criticism was what she had always done before even having read that book. Thus, she began mixing some things, trying some others, and soon, she stood there wearing the most feminine tomboy clothes that any could imagine. It was different than anything anyone had ever seen, but it was not loud and gaudy, it was not showy, and yet it looked good on her. She then looked at the clock, and realized that she had spent an hour on this past when she liked to bed on Sunday nights. She would lose an hour of sleep, but it had been worth it. She stuffed the book into her bag, and could not wait to talk to Tom.

As she walked to school, she began to think about how the book had spoken to her, and how Tom had described his life growing up. Certainly, must have known what was in that book and lived accordingly, but she then wondered why it bothered him so much to the point of having to leave his American friends and then to come to school with the Japanese. The race thing did not seem to enter into it, because he seemed to be comfortable with whomever he was with. Thus it was not for hate of his own country, or love of hers that motivated the change. Therefore, why did he change at all?

Once she got to school, she met up with the gang, and she then told them all about the book. Minako then said, "Oh, it's so great that you discovered that book!"

"I should have guessed that you had read it," said Minako smiling.

All the girls then clamored for an opportunity to read it, and they all settled on an order of who should read it. At this, Tom came by and saw the gaggle, and he said, "I see you liked the book."

"You gave that to her?" asked Usagi, and then she got a cute smile on her face, saying, "Well, well, well, I should have seen that coming, the way you two are around each other!"

The two immediately turned beat red, and seemed to say together, "No…it's…not like that…it wasn't that…don't jump to conclusions…" and everyone got a good laugh watching their friends squirm. The bell sounded, and it was time for class. As the walked, Makoto did come astride to Tom, and said, "Tom-kun, it seems to me that you live what was in that book in a guy's way, and it's no wonder you recommended it to me."

"You could say that," answered Tom, looking straight ahead.

"So, why did you let those creeps get to you?" she asked, "I hope that's not too personal."

"No, it's not," he answered, and then looked at her as he said; "It wasn't that I cared about those chumps. Considering that I am going to be a Marine Corps officer one day, and those losers are going either nowhere in life, or enlisting in the marines as enlisted personnel, I know that I already have an edge over them. The reason why I got out is that there is only so much one can take. To hear the kinds of things that I heard growing up, and what they did to me on a daily basis was like Chinese water torture! I had to get out. It was affecting my schoolwork, in that, I always worried what life was going to be like on a daily basis to the point where I could not focus on life. Now, I have it, my grades have gone up, and I take comfort in the fact that I may just end up some of those people's commanding officer. Now wouldn't that be a sight?"

They both laughed as they went to class.

In the meantime, Sark and Ragna were speaking about how to execute their master plans. After some study of the humans, Sark, Ragna, and the other four barons realized that these people were gullible when they were scared. They also learned that much of the advertising of products created sort of a sensation, in that it created a fever pitch for a need for the product, and then they would push it. What they would have to do is create a need, and then arrive as the one who can provide for that need. Thus, what they had to do was create turmoil somewhere else, then later on, cause it to happen on Australia's sunny shores, and become politicians in the mean time. While it happened, they could gain the people's trust, show that they have knowledge of how the turmoil operates, and thus convince the people that they had the solution. Then, they could create a conspiracy, in that, where the turmoil first stared, they could then blame that nation as a source, create a pretext to war, and then begin the global conquest. After some more thought, they then figured that they could use the handful of remaining youmas in Japan, and then turn people there into youmas, and cause things to happen. It would take some time, but they figured that it would work. They just had to bide their time. It was then that Ragna said, "It would be good to send in another attack, just to keep things fresh in people's minds."

"That is true," answered Sark, "However, keep it slow between attacks, and then slowly escalate. In fact, we need to test the changing of the humans into youmas, and you can do that as well on your next attack."

"I'm on my way, milord," said Ragna, and he was off to create some chaos.

Since Setsuna was teaching that class, and she was good friends with Michiru, she had the whole class on Monday's go into the music room for a period on music appreciation. As everyone took their seats, the first thing that Michiru asked was, "Okay, who in here likes classical music?"

A few hands went up, including Tom's. She then said, "Well, that's actually what I figured. I then would ask why, not accusingly, but out of curiosity. You didn't raise your hand, (as she pointed to Usagi,) could you share why?"

"'Cause she's a dumpling-head!" joked one of the boys. Usagi just turned around and stuck out her tongue as she lowered a lower eyelid. Michiru then said, "That's uncalled for! Maybe I should ask you."

"Yeah!" he answered defiantly, "It's just a bunch of sounds that don't make any sense. It's boring!"

"Would you agree Usagi-san?" asked Michiru, (in a way to insure that she was not fraternizing.)

"Well, it's hard to follow," Usagi finally answered.

"You kind of have to be as smart as Ami-san to like it," said another boy.

That was what Michiru was waiting for. She then said, "That could not be further from the truth. In fact, this music was actually created to be enjoyed by the masses—common folk. The thing is that, in those days, even the common folk were more informed about music than most are today. The thing is this: knowing how to listen to music gives a better appreciation to it, and then that method can be applied to other kinds of music. When one has done that, a whole new world opens up."

With that, she went over to the computer where she had some files ready to go, and she said, "Now, the first thing I want to do is show you the method of listening. I will be starting with the Second Brandenburg Concerto, first movement, by Johann Sebastian Bach. The thing about Bach's music is the fact that he had taken musical annotation that had been presented to the world by Pope Gregory IX, and streamlined it, going for the eight note scale, or the octave scale. Then, if you have ever looked at sheet music, every note and mark was created by that man. When he did that, he unlocked music to millions more people than ever before. Since that time, no one has ever come up with a better system, and he becomes like the Greek language to the European and American in their languages. Every composer that followed him could only be his and his predecessors, disciples. They improved on it, but they could not escape their roots. In fact, Bach's music is so unique that it can be interpreted in many different ways, and with many different instruments, proving that music is relative."

One boy then said, "Are you saying that you could play rock and roll to Bach?"

"Not only would I say 'yes' to that," answered Michiru, "but indeed it has been done. Now, what I want you to do is concentrate on just the melody, and then move over to the middle instruments, and then to the bass instruments, and then see what instruments stand out in lead, and then how they all lock together. With Bach, that is easy, because much of his music was polyphonic. Every section sounds like it is doing a solo, but they all interlock. So, here we go."

As the music played, Usagi closed her eyes and began to focus on the music. Her imagination took off, and she began to see images in her mind. She saw herself and Mamoru on their European honeymoon, on a horse and carriage ride, watching the buildings of the city go by. She pictured a park with a small lake in it, with people rowing, children playing, birds flying by. Each section and instrument brought about different images that came together as a whole, much like the music to which she listened. Once it was done, her imagination was soaring, and she did not know of the large, contented grin with the closed eyes that she presented to the class. Soon, Michiru came over and snapped her fingers before Usagi's eyes, and she said, "Hello! Are you still with us?"

She just uttered in a dreamy state, "Mamo-chan!" which brought thunderous laughter to the room, and brought her around. She now realized what she had said, and was completely embarrassed. "Well, it looks like it had a positive effect on you!"

Then, to bring things back to a serious note, Michiru then said, "However, getting into music like that can create such imagery, and that opens up a whole new world of music."

One then said, "Still, I can't see how that can be done outside of that style?"

"Then I shall demonstrate," said Michiru. She then went up to Tom and said, "You've had classical training in voice, yes?"

"I sure have!" answered Tom, "In fact, one of the things our voice teacher taught was to learn to sing Bach preludes. The first thing I learned was the Prelude in C."

Michiru's eyes brightened, and she said, "Then maybe you can help me."

She then went over to Minako, and said, "You have a good voice as well, come on up, would you?"

Minako did so ever so gracefully, (as she normally did, as if she was a model,) and stood by Tom. She then handed some music with the words put on phonetically for her to be able to pronounce them, and she said, "You are familiar with the tune Gounod did for this prelude, correct?"

They both nodded, and Michiru then said, "You sing the prelude, and I shall play the melody as Minako sings it."

Minako was not sure what was going on, and Tom said, "Just ignore me, and do your best on your end."

With that, they began. Because some of the notes were high pitched, Tom was going into his countertenor voice. Minako just sang at first, but then she felt the violin that Michiru was playing lift her up and support her voice. When that happened, she sang with more confidence, and then she could feel herself fitting with the prelude that was underscoring the ladies. When they were done, they all applauded, and then Michiru said, "Now, were you able to hear how we all supported each other?"

They all pumped their heads, and she then said, "This is the basic structure of music appreciation. With that, we shall be exploring the different aspects of classical, jazz, syncopations, and other forms, even in pop music. I think this is going to be a great class."

Michiru then went over to them and said, "Thank you—be ready, though. I may call on your help more often, so keep your skills honed."

Minako and Tom looked at each other and nodded, and Minako said, "You REALLY have to enter the next talent show with me!"

The next day was gym day, and the gym teacher started the class with basic calisthenics, and then he told them what sports were being done that day. Usagi, Ami, and Minako went to volleyball, (Minako's specialty,) Rei went to play tennis, Tom went to try out Rugby, since the American Football club would meet later that day, and Makoto went to play basketball. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka stood there with Hotaru watching the activities, and Mamoru happened to be passing by after his classes that day. He spotted the outer planet scouts and went over to see how things were going. Haruka said, "Hey, Mamo-chan, how's the car been doing?"

"Ever since you finished that tune up on her, she's been purring like a kitten?" said Mamoru with a smile. He leaned on the fence in time to see Usagi prepare to take a serve from Minako's team. Usagi spotted him and screamed gleefully, "MAMO-CHAN!" and forgot what planet she was on. Because of this, matters became worse when she caught Minako's serve off the side of her head. The ball rebounded with a notable "pang," and Usagi gurgled, "Wow—seven Mamo-chan."

Moments later, as she sat against the fence where he was, he said, "Bakka! Did you want to see me that bad?"

She groaned as she tried to regain herself and said, "Now it sounds like Bach is playing on my brain!"

"Bach?" said Mamoru, "What brought that on?"

"We've been teaching music appreciation," said Michiru, "It seems she's really taken with it."

"That reminds me," said Usagi, "We're going to have his music in the wedding!"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute.

She stood up and they gave a quick peck and embrace. It seemed to be a peaceful day.

Too bad it would not last.

Ragna slipped up to the same high school where he started. He knew that this species was protective of its young, so causing havoc here would be good. A young man went to retrieve a baseball that had gotten past him, and as he reached into the tall grass to fetch it, an arm came out of the tree line and pulled him in. He would do perfectly. As he began to transform the poor boy, he prepared the youma he had brought, and then gave them license to do as they pleased on the school grounds. He knew there may be a few casualties, but whatever—they had a goal to achieve, and you cannot make an omelet without breaking some eggs. He looked at them and said, "Go and break a few eggs."

He laughed, wondering what could stop him now.

5


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was just after school let out for Rei, and she was making her way back to the shrine as she was passing Juban High. It was then it hit her—strange energy coming from the playing fields. Only a youma could possess that kind of energy. She transformed and immediately hit the signal on her wrist communicator.

On the Rugby pitch, Tom was getting the hang of it, but he had to admit that he like the American game better. Just as they had stopped for water, there was a yell from the baseball diamond, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?"

Tom turned his head in time enough to see the two youma step out of the wood line. Despite the fact that he was now what he was, sights like that were still new and odd—this was not something you saw every day! One was about eight feet tall, red and black splotches covered it, with what looked like lizard ridges going down its back, and a tail. The head was also lizard-like, with about 44 conically shaped and interlocking teeth. It looked mean! The other one was just like it, but about two feet shorter and slightly smaller. The yell was accompanied with the alarm sounding, and Tom said, "I'm going to get some help! I know some people!"

He tore off to find a place to change. Meanwhile, the rest of the team received the signal and all managed to find concealed places to change. However, Mamoru was not going to be left out of the action, and found a place to change.

Back at the diamond, the two creatures were starting to go after the ballplayers, seemingly unhindered. That was before they heard, "FLAMING SNIPER!" which sent the larger of the two—the pure youma—tail over teat and hard into the ground. This was just as the rest of the team approached. The outer scouts took to themselves the smaller of the two along with Ceres, while the inner scouts went after the larger youma now just getting to his feet. Sailor Moon took her spot atop a rock overlooking the action and began to say, "Attacking this precious…hey, wait a minute! I didn't get to do my little saying!"

"No time for that," said Tuxedo Mask as he came up from behind and pulled her down to the fray. The inner scouts were not unleashing the heavy artillery right away, but contented themselves with physical attacks, hoping to weaken the beast. At that, Sailor Moon went for her… She then remembered: it was gone! She really did not have anything but her tiara now, and that was not always a guarantee. She gave it a try, it hurt the beast, but that was all. It also got its attention! It now turned to Sailor Moon and slashed away, with Sailor Moon doing all she could to keep away from the attacks. She finally tripped, and it was about to close in when a rose found it's way into the beast's paw. It stood and screamed in pain as Tuxedo Mask came in with a drop kick, making it stagger. Mercury knew that they odds had to be made even at that point, and let loose with her bubble spray, covering the battle area. This aggravated Ragna, who wanted to jump in if things got that bad out there. Now he could not know where to attack. Jupiter then said, "NOW!" followed up with, "SUPREME THUNDER!" The others then let loose with its harder attacks at that point, all at the same time. Rei then said, "Try it again, Sailor Moon!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION," was called, and off it flew. The creature, now in its much weakened state, was susceptible to the attack, and thus it went. The creature exploded into a million energy pieces, and vanished.

At the exact same moment the bubble spray came out, the outer scouts and Ceres moved in. It dodged the "earth shaking" attack, but not the "deep submerge" attack. That spun him around, and he caught a staff to the chin from Pluto. It started to run, but ran right into Saturn, who let loose with, "SILENT WALL!"

The youma went flying back, and then landed, in a spread eagle. They were closing in when it was just beginning to gain its feet, and Ceres caught it with a pommel strike, and then raised his saber, prepared to make youma-kabobs out of his foe. However, just at the crest of his pullback, Mars showed up and restrained his hand. "NO," she cried, "That's not an ordinary youma!"

Ceres looked at her like she was crazy, but she said, "That is a person! His aura lets me know this!"

"Then what do we do with it?" asked Ceres.

Pluto thought for a moment, and then she said, "I will put it in the time streams, suspended in animation, and then seek a way to bring him back."

Sailor Moon, now caught up with the action, said, "If I only had my scepter, I could have helped him," and she began to cry. This was not her normal whiny cry, but one of real concern, especially when, just after Pluto declared her plan, Mars announced that he was a classmate. They would then have to find a cure, and quickly.

Ragna was livid. Before, these oddly clad people had just proven to be a nuisance, just representing to him the best thing that humans had to offer, which he did not consider much. Now, though they still had to work as a team, there were more of them, and put a clog in the game plan. He would have to go back and tell Sark that they may have to contend with this group before they could operate their plans. This was going to be trouble. In the meantime, Pluto opened the portal, and said, "I will not be gone long. I just have to secure him, and then I shall return."

As she vanished, the others found a discreet place to change, and once they had, Mamoru said, "We have to find a place to talk."

"Let's go to the shrine," said Rei, "There is plenty of privacy there."

Once there, Usagi had to know. "So, why did you call us all here?"

"I remember what you told me about the first attack, Usa-chan," said Mamoru, "and this attack was similar, except this time, someone was altered. This means that, whoever did it was either watching, or was on his way out. In either case, these were not random things. There is something afoot."

"But, if…whoever it is…is doing this, what do we look for?" asked Ami.

"What if he does that again to someone?" asked Usagi, "I cannot do anything about it!"

"It seems silly that we have no cure for…well…I guess you could call it 'youma-itis,'" stated Michiru.

"Perhaps we need to stick a fatal blow," said Haruka, "It may actually kill whatever is holding that person, and free them."

"Perhaps that would be a bit more permanent than we would care for!" asserted Minako.

At this Makoto, who had stepped out to the front of the shrine, came back with Luna and Artemis. "Makoto gave us a call before you got here," said Luna, "and we heard what happened."

"This is a grave situation," said Artemis, "It almost looks like the work of the Negaverse, but that was vanquished long ago."

"Could remnants of it still be around?" asked Rei.

"Would you not have detected that?" asked Tom in return.

"My ability only goes so far," responded Rei, "That means that, if they are not near, there is no way of knowing. I would admit that, the more of them there are, the easier it becomes to detect them, because such power reaches further. If they were here in Japan as before, then it would be easier to say."

"Therefore," added Mamoru, "That means that they have to be far away, and coming into Japan to work."

"That cannot be," said Hotaru, "I never knew their kind to be able to jump around like that."

"Besides all that," interjected Ami, "Usagi does have a point about her not having the means to help the way she wants."

Rei looked at her and said, "Usagi got something right? That's cool. Well, anyway, even a broken clock is right twice a day!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK," said Usagi, and Rei laughed, knowing that she could still get her goat. She just responded deliberately in a childlike way and said, "Make me!"

It began to turn into a tongue sticking out contest, but Luna said, "Please, we don't have time for this. Furthermore, it is possible that the Negaverse can operate from further away and then here. They can jump like that from their realm to ours if they have enough energy. By the way, where is Pluto?"

"She's in the time streams," said Haruka, "She took the boy who had been transformed, and put him in a stasis until we could fix his state."

"Well, its not like help is going to drop right out of the sky," said Usagi. However, in that instant, something _did_ drop out of the sky—right onto her head—the second time that day something like that happened. This was not her day! Immediately, she was out cold!

About 30 minutes later, laying on a futon with a cold compress on her forehead was Usagi, with everyone around her. The world was a blur as she opened her eyes, and as she began to focus, things went from multiple images to normal and back again for about 15 seconds. The first face she saw was Mamoru, which made her happy. "Mamo-chan!" she said, weakly, but then her eyes caught another sight, and one that she was both happy to see, and not so glad at the same time. "Honestly, you haven't changed a bit," said the girl that now knelt with them. This was followed by, "Come now, Small Lady, you know your hand slipped."

"Well, she could have paid more attention to things and moved," she protested.

"Chibiusa, is that you?" said Usagi. It certainly looked like her, except that she looked older now—about 12 years old. Chibiusa just responded, "Well, who else did you expect it to be? Besides, I'm not so 'Chibi' anymore, so you need to call me by my rightful name—Usagi."

"It was true," thought Usagi. That was the name her future self would give to her daughter. However, Ami interjected, "Well, we have to make a distinction between you two, because having two Usagi's around would be confusing."

"Yeah," said Rei, "and one's enough for anyone!"

Usagi was suddenly feeling better, and up in Rei's face. "Ah, so you are better!" said Rei, "I knew that might get you up."

However, Chibiusa took some offense to that as well, and then it gravitated between mother and daughter as to who the one Usagi should be. Tom, at this point stepped in and said, "Hey, look, there is a way. Doesn't Usagi mean 'rabbit' in English?"

Everyone agreed to this, and then Tom said, "Then what we do is call you, (pointing to Usagi,) as your name, and you, we can just call 'Bunny.' It's befitting your age, it's the same thing…and I think it's kind of cute!"

At first, Chibiusa wanted to say something, but then it suddenly appealed to her—Bunny—it did sound neat. Setsuna then said, "That does work, Small Lady, and it is pretty, like you."

Chibiusa—Bunny—smiled at this and said, "Thank you, that is pretty…unlike _some other_ people I know!"

Indeed, that was directed to Usagi, and she just shot back, "Hey, remember where you got those good looks!"

"Of course," said Bunny, "From Mamo-chan!" and she gave him a big hug. This started the bickering all over again, and to put an end to it, Makoto said, "Hold up, this does not explain why you are here at all!"

Setsuna said, "Well, if everyone would just calm down for a moment, I will explain."

Once everyone sat, Setsuna said, "While I was dealing with, well, what I can best call the 'casualty of the situation,' I decided to drop in on Small Lady. I caught her at a time when she is the age you see now. I told her of all that was going on here, and your problem, Usagi, and your future self said she remembered this time. She also said that she remembered that she had received something from herself, and she guessed that it had become that time to aid herself in this. She then sent Small Lady with two gifts for you."

Setsuna then went to looking at some test results as they talked. Bunny came over with a small scepter that looked just like the one she first had two years before, except the crescent moon on this one was made of crystal, and had the image of a small rabbit in it—similar to Ceres' hat pin without the anchor. Bunny then said, "This one is a much more improved model from the old one that Queen Serenity wielded, and the one you used to defeat Queen Beryl."

Setsuna looked up briefly, and said, "Oddly enough, a paradox happened at this point. Your own self has said to keep it until the future time, but the thing is, you give it to yourself now, and yet she still has it. It was forged, given to your future you at some point, you give it away, and then get it right back. The paradox is that there should have been some time where it did not exist, and then was handed to you in the future when it was made, but then shows up here before it was made. Odd, isn't it."

All that set Usagi's head swimming, and she just said, "Well, tell me how it works."

As soon as she took it from Bunny, she transformed right there in front of them, as she was compelled to utter, "CRYSTAL MOON, MAKE UP!"

As she changed, so did all the inner scouts. When they came out of it, things had indeed changed. Instead of white, all the inner scouts were wearing navy blue, but still trimmed in the respective colors that had always marked who they were, and with the white gloves. Instead of large bow ties, they were wearing neckerchiefs, all colored with their individual colors that marked who they were. On everyone, except for Jupiter and Sailor Moon, were two silver bars that marked the rank of lieutenant. However, Jupiter had fringed epaulets on her shoulders, colored gold, that marked her as the rank of admiral. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, took the cake. Her outfit was similar, but her skirt was now pink again, knee length and left flowing instead of pleated. Her top was also navy blue, but she wore a cloak also navy blue, with pink inner lining, and the top was a high collar, full sleeve jacket done in the same style as the U.S. Navy officers wear when they wear their dress whites, but in that blue. She wore white gloves, silver emblems that looked like the top of her scepter, except that it had two anchors crossing in back as opposed to Tom's one. She also had the epaulets, but they were silver in color, showing her rank as princess, and overall command. At everyone's side was a cutlass, marking command status. Everyone was stunned at what they saw, and spent time commenting on the changes.

While this was going on, Setsuna said, "Tom, you missed answering the last question."

"Oops," said Tom, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, your score is still fine," said Setsuna, "but it would have been a bit higher if you had answered it, and done so correctly."

Then Tom remembered what she was speaking about in time paradoxes, and he said to her, "Say, when you go back to get that guy, remind me to go with you so I can remind myself to answer the last question."

No sooner than he had said it, the answer suddenly filled itself in, and it was indeed correct. "How did you do that?" asked Setsuna.

"It's called 'the time game,'" answered Tom, "I'll tell you about it some time. In the meantime, the ladies are looking for some answers."

She saw what had happened, and she said, "Actually, you should come forward to hear this: what you see will have been partly your idea anyway."

Tom tilted his head, and said, "I _will have_….ugh! '"Curiouser and curiouser," said Alice.'"

"Come, and I shall explain," said Setsuna, "This has to do with what you shall have to do to defeat this new enemy."

"How much do you know?" asked Tom.

"Only so much," said Setsuna, "I prefer not to know all the details, lest I alter the future, and possibly do harm to Small Lady."

"Then we do succeed?" said Tom.

"That's the paradox of time," said Setsuna, "It could be you all die, and future people like you fill in the holes, and make the changes you see. It would seem so, but from here, all that could change, depending on the choices you make. If you do succeed, it has to be because you did it by your skills, and not because you followed a prearranged pattern. That could alter the future more than random chance. For now, just act like you know nothing save what you are about to hear."

Tom's head was spinning enough just thinking about the whole thing, and said, "Yeah, that would be the best thing!"

When Setsuna came over, they asked her, "What's with all the changes?"

"It has to do with how things are going to be in the future," said Setsuna, "because, one day, there are going to be far more than you. There are going to be sailor scouts large enough to form a space navy, and you shall be the officers for that. This was suggested by Tom, because he will feel that, one day, if there had been a larger force in the former Moon Kingdom, this would not have happened. That will be solved, as well as what shall happen in the Asteroid Marines."

"Then why didn't I change?" asked Tom.

"That's because of your future choice," said Setsuna, "You may have been an officer for your country's Marines. Yet, because you were a gunnery sergeant in the past, and because you knew that there had to be a good non-commissioned officer chain in the corps, you stayed away from the officer ranks, and eventually became the command sergeant major of the corps."

Everyone was reeling from this, and Setsuna said, "Rei, you might as well order pizza for everyone, because this is going to take some explaining. I want to be sure you all understand what is going on."

5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they sat to devour the pizza, Setsuna began to explain. "Right now, you are all the lieutenants of Sailor Moon. The only exception is Jupiter, who is ranked as an admiral due to her past command of the marines. Since there is one here, in matters of the scouts, he will be subordinate to her if teamed with her. However, one day, you shall all have the rank of at least commodore, commanding a branch of the Neo-Japanese military."

"COMMANDING?" said Minako, not sure if she wanted this.

"Of course," said Setsuna, "In fact, it is going to be that the marmalade trim on your skirt and neckerchief, as well as the trim on your glove, will be the color designation of the space fleet, and you shall be the fleet admiral. In fact, each of your trims will mark your branches, and the uniforms shall be marked accordingly."

Minako just stared at her stunned. Her, be a fleet admiral—that had to be a mistake. "I don't understand?" she said.

"Actually, let me say that it was Mamoru…that is…Endymion's and Tom's idea," responded Setsuna, "They realized that the major failure in the old Moon Kingdom was the fact that you had to rely on only a handful of scouts, and just a corps of marines to help, if they could get there in time. They figured to correct this. Therefore, the military would be based on a navy model, and the fleet itself would consist of a bunch of sailors, trained by Minako, to patrol this sector of the galaxy."

Minako plopped down on a chair, overwhelmed by the responsibility she would one day have. Setsuna said, "Be assured, it will be years into the future, when you have been able to grow into such things. You have a greatness that you have yet to realize. Do not fear; you will learn to lead in time."

She then turned to Ami and said, "You shall head the science wing as a commodore, which will include the medical department, and the engineers. They will be combat ready, and tough. They, as the Americans call them now, will be called the Sea Bees."

Ami, more able to take this information, said, "How will I be able to do both?"

"You are highly intelligent and resourceful," responded Setsuna, "You have the strength to head that kind of a department without issue. Do not fear."

Setsuna then turned to Rei, and said, "Because of your fire control abilities, you shall teach it to a specialized team that will act as the Special Forces: you shall be commodore of the Space SEALs."

"How will I teach this?" she said, confused at the whole scheme.

"You have your psychic abilities," answered Setsuna, "_as will the entire outfit_! You can then teach them what you know, and be the deadliest force in the galaxy. As for Jupiter, her green scheme already matches the Asteroid Marines, and since she had command in the Moon Kingdom, she shall have it again."

Usagi screwed up her face, and then said, "Will they be normal people, or like us?"

"They will be the cream of the crop," answered Setsuna, "They will be people who have the ability to be empowered as scouts. Therefore, they shall all be sailor and marine scouts."

Chibiusa said, "And I'm in training to be a fighter pilot. One day, I'll lead the Air and Space Corps!"

"Why would you want something as dangerous as that," exclaimed Usagi, "I would never allow that!"  
"Ah, but you do later on," said Setsuna, "and Endymion has been encouraging her. He said that having air support for the army would help."

"Army?" said Mamoru, "There would be an army?"

"That was also your and Tom's idea," responded Setsuna, "Marines are great for taking turf, but soldiers are good for keeping and expanding gains. You are the commander-in-chief, being the king at that time."

Mamoru then smiled, feeling great about having such an important position.

After hearing that, it got Usagi thinking. "What do I do?" asked Usagi, now sad that she had not been given a job.

"You're the princess," said Setsuna, "What else would you want. They all answer to you."

Now Usagi, (who, by this point, had put away about 2/3 of a large pizza herself,) plopped down, overwhelmed by this news. Setsuna was not finished. She then said, "The cutlasses also add new attacks for all of you, as will the new scepter. I think that next weekend; we need to practice these, for they may come in handy for the new fight that you now face."

They all sat there and meditated on what that would bring, and the futures they were all being handed, (Usagi doing so as she always had when pondering things—stuffing another piece of pizza into her face. Everyone wondered where she put it all, and yet remained so slim.)

Later on, a telegram was sent to Sark from Ragna. It read, "Transformation successful—stop. Ran into a snag—stop. Thought two youma enough; I was wrong—stop. More odd sailor fighters than before—stop. Will make and send bigger force to counter—Ragna."

Sark looked at the cable, and saw the reference to sailor fighters. Why did that seem so familiar? Something was eating at him, but he did not know what. As he walked back to where his lair was now located, he put some thought to the past worlds of the Earth and the Moon. He knew that there was only one group of people that could have even stood up to a youma… "No, it can't be!" exclaimed Sark, "They should have all died when Queen Serenity the Elder used the nuclear option! How were they preserved?"

Sark knew, by the description, that he was dealing with the Sailor Scouts. "That has to be impossible," he continued to ponder, "All the marines were killed except for one, but he should have died with the rest. Even if they lived, there is no way that, thousands of years later, they are still alive! Who were these people?"

He stopped and turned about on his heel and went back to the cable office. He sent a wire back to Ragna, and said, "Transform more humans—stop. Have them cause chaos—stop. Draw them out—give me description—number and type of attack—Sark."

Ragna received the cable, and decided to go to a beach outside of Tokyo, right on the coast, because that would be where there would be people. It was still warm enough for this, so he knew that he had his choices varied and fresh. He would wait for several days, to let things blow over, and hopefully lull…whoever they were…into a sense of false security.

On the Sunday of that week, Setsuna had them all board a bus, and head out to the nearest beach that would have plenty of room to work, and where they could work discreetly—somewhere far down the beach away from people. Usagi was all upset, and said, "If I knew we were going to the beach I would have been better prepared!"

Luna sighed and said, "Usagi, this is not a pleasure trip, this is training!"

"Can't you lighten up for once, Luna?" snapped Usagi, "You are always on about training. Don't you ever have any fun?"

Luna happened to look over at Artemis, who looked at her with a smirk, pumping his eyebrows up and down. Luna was afraid that everyone would draw the wrong conclusions and gave him a good paw across the face! "RRROWWW!" exclaimed Artemis, "What was that for?"

"You know," responded Luna, who then turned her head and looked up. Setsuna said, "Sorry, Usagi, but you now have weapons and abilities you need to learn how to use."

"How come you outer scouts didn't change?" asked Ami out of genuine curiosity.

"Our branch will be military intelligence," said Setsuna, "and we don't need scouts for that. There will be no need for a command structure, save that every spy that works for us will merely answer to us. We are Her Majesty's Secret Service."

Tom started to hum "Secret Agent Man" and everyone laughed. It would be another hour to the beach, so they had time to relax. Minako was beating her face again, to which Rei said, "We're not going out for a party. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, it is the beach," reasoned Minako, "and you never know who you might meet there."

"You mean, 'what boys you'll meet there,'" answered Rei with a knowing look.

Minako became all flustered, and then just put her things away and stared out the window. Rei just grinned and nodded as she then went into meditation, being sure that her mind was clear for the upcoming instruction she was about to receive. Michiru contented herself with playing the violin, and Haruka was reading the latest cycle magazine. Hotaru and Bunny, (Chibiusa,) were getting reacquainted. Bunny was happy to see her old friend was at an age where they could be close friends. The last time she had seen her, she was a baby again. It shocked her how fast she had grown, and further found it odd that she had stopped growing. However, the maturity level of both girls made their bond with each other even deeper. Ami was with her ever present book, but reading what Makoto had suggested—what she herself had just read—and lent to Ami. Yet, there was something interesting happening elsewhere on the bus.

Tom had a window seat, and by chance, Makoto sat beside him. Tom had his mp3 player out and was listening intently to the music. Makoto saw that he was really getting into it, and she said, "What are you listening to: Bach, Beethoven, or Mozart?"

Tom hit pause, and said, "None of the above: it's the Monkees."

"Really?" she said, "I thought you were into…"

Tom interrupted, and said, "I like all kinds of music. Want to listen?"

She pumped her head up and down vigorously, and Tom reached into his sack and pulled out a headphone splitter, so that the both of them could listen. He then handed her an extra set of ear buds, saying, "Don't worry; I washed these out."

While he was doing this, he noticed her clothes. She wore a light, ankle length pink skirt, grey tee shirt, Levi's denim jacket, what looked like Mardi Gras beads, and earrings that looked like the crescent moon on the foreheads of the cats, with about four teardrops hanging off each one, both a dark blue. She also wore a set of dark blue sandals, and some silver bangles. Tom then said, "I must admit something: I have never seen you dressed like this."

Makoto was worried, and said, "Is there a problem with it?"

Tom smiled and said, "Absolutely not—it actually looks good on you. It says, 'When is tomboy not a tomboy—when she is Makoto.'"

She looked at him oddly, but had to laugh. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Tom smiled and laughed with her, saying, "It means that your look is your look, and you make it look good. It would not look good on anyone else. That look says, 'I know who and what I am, and I am comfortable with that.' Wow! You took that book to heart!"

"It was a help."

"Oh, by the way: don't wear make-up, because it would ruin the effect."

Minako heard this, and Rei immediately rolled her eyes, knowing what kind of a reaction this would bring. "What do you mean?" snapped Minako, "If you used just a touch of blue eyeshade and maybe a light pink lip gloss…"

Makoto was beginning to agree with Tom, and she interrupted her, saying, "…and I would look like a circus clown!"

Minako was hurt, because of what that seemed to imply. "Are you saying that is what I look like?" squealed Minako, and she looked all pouty. Makoto just groaned, and said, "That's not what I mean. I am just saying that I don't want it or need it. If people can't take me for me, then I don't need them as friends."

Minako wanted to respond to this, but then she realized that there was a confidence coming from her friend that she had never seen before. Further, Minako wondered if she was just hiding behind a mask. Suddenly, the bus was a bit silent. They knew that Makoto was not trying to cut on her friend, but they also knew that those words forced her to think. It was then that Usagi came up and said, "Minako-chan, cheer up: that doesn't mean that people don't like you. You have to do what makes you happy!"

Ami had to interject, and she said, "I really think you need to read this book. The authoress talks about things like that. It's good. I will say that you just have to be you, and if that is you, so be it."

Usagi gave her a hug, and said, "Just think about it, but don't think too hard."

As things began to settle down, Makoto put on the headsets, and they began to get into the music. They also began to talk. He shared some things from the sports field, and she shared some things about her early days. She also began to ask him about the history of the Marine Corps, and he was more than happy to talk about it. This led to the story of the American Revolution. Makoto was always curious about what caused that. Indeed, it was a part of the curriculum in world history, but even world history could only cover so much. She had wanted a deeper understanding, and she also knew that the best way to get that was from an American. He was at least able to share what led up to the revolution, and why it did. Before long, they hit some slower songs, and began to doze. Before they knew it, they were asleep and somehow managed to put one arm around the other as they did. As she slept, she snuggled in a bit closer to him. A half hour later, they were at their location, and the stopping of the bus woke the both of them up. Suddenly, they noticed how they were positioned, and they were both alert right away. They were both making weak apologies to each other for invading one another's personal space while everyone started to laugh. Usagi was quite amused because it reminded her of she and Mamoru when they were first starting to flesh out their feelings for one another. The laughter caused the two of them to laugh, and then proceed to exit the bus with the others.

Once on the sand itself, they moved way down the beach in a secluded spot and transformed. They then started to train. "Now, the first thing I need to tell you about is that just possessing the cutlasses of command that you have add new attacks," said Setsuna, "It will be more powerful than what you have yet to experience. Venus, in addition to your crescent beam and chain attacks, you will have added to you a combination of the two. Now, go over to that boulder and whip the chain, saying, 'Shocking Chain.'"

Venus went over and shouted, "SHOCKING CHAIN!" The chain wrapped around the rock, and electricity danced over the rock. She could not believe it. Setsuna then said, "The chain acts like a tazer, and the amount of shock will adjust itself automatically for the being you may be attacking, so as not to kill it, but to subdue it. The only exception is if someone means harm to the royal family, and you intervened. If that were to happen, it would be a fatal attack."

Venus was flummoxed. It was enough to find out that you were going to be a fleet admiral one day, and now you have an attack that makes you one bad lady! Setsuna then turned to Mars, and said, "Your attacks are quite powerful as they are. However, demolitions will be your area of expertise, considering what and whom you shall lead."

Setsuna took a position that looked down to where the people were, and she hoped they would be far enough away when the blast was heard. She told Mars, "Okay, go to that same boulder. I would also suggest that everyone get behind that sand dune."

They all did, and then Setsuna said, "Okay, now say, 'Volcanic Blast,' and then get behind the dune, because you will only have 20 seconds once things are set."

She called out, "VOLCANIC BLAST," and a bright orange-red ball appeared on the rock. She then fled as Setsuna got behind the dune on which she stood, and there was a loud blast. When all the pebbles had finished scattering, they looked up to find one half of the boulder was gone, and the other half was melting like molten rock. Setsuna looked down the beach, and saw a few people looking over, making a bit of investigation, but halted when there were no more blasts. Once that was done, Setsuna came over and said, "Obviously, this is not good for close quarters combat, and is only to be used as a weapon as a last resort. Now, Jupiter, if you would come forward."

She did, and Setsuna said, "Your attacks are powerful as well, but one of your attacks will now have more of a sustained effect. I want you to go over to the water's edge, outstretch your arms, hands with your palms down. Put thumb to thumb, and call out, 'Shockwave.'"

When she did, lightning spread out, hitting the water, causing quite a splashing, and Setsuna said, "You can sustain that for as long as you want until you bring your hands apart."

Jupiter did so, and everything stopped. With that, a bunch of dead fish floated to the surface, and the sea gulls had a ball. Setsuna then said, "You can put as much behind it as you need, and it is more than an attack. You can use it to ignite things, cause things to power up, or use it like an electromagnetic pulse and disrupt or fry electronics. Now, Mercury, it's your turn."

She came up and Setsuna then said, "Okay, now yours is going to be very powerful. Go to the water's edge, put wrist to wrist when you extend your arms, and call out, 'Absolute Zero.'"

She did, and a cone of cold air emitted from her hands. However, what did come out was not really able to be seen, but it was the water vapor instantly freezing. When it hit the water, it formed an iceberg about the size of a Chevy Suburban. Setsuna said, "Not only is this a great attack, but there are also many uses for it as a tool. If you are trapped in a room, you can freeze a door or wall and make it brittle to the touch. You can preserve things that need preserving, create slick surfaces, and so forth. Do know, however, the further the target, the lesser of an effect, because the cone of cold will warm up the further it goes."

She then turned to Usagi and said, "Now, you have a new attack as well, and an improvement on another. The scepter and the cutlass of command improve your tiara attack. When you throw it, it will act like a boomerang, and come back to you if it misses the target. It can also act as a cutting tool if need be. Your scepter also has two attacks. One attack acts stun and subdue an opponent. You don't have to do it now, but you call out, 'Full Moon Flash.' The other is a healing attack that would heal anyone caught under the disease of the youma. You call out, 'Deep Umbra Cleansing,' and it would reach in and cleanse the infection."

Everyone was then chattering about their new abilities, and then Setsuna said, "There is one more attack that you must all do together. It would combine your abilities. What you do is…"

However, that was as far as she got when screams down the beach began to cut in. Mercury activated her visor and turned on the telescopic vision. She then said, "Looks like we get to test this stuff. There are youmas on the beach—about ten, _and they all look like shark men_!"

"Great!" thought Setsuna, "This is not what we needed."

However Tom said, "Time to kick some tail!" seemingly anxious for action as he drew his weapons and charged down the beach, shouting, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

Indeed, he seemed to have a crazy streak, but his motivation seemed to spill on everyone else, as they let out a girl's styled rebel yell and followed behind. It was time for the new and improved Sailor Scouts to make the scene!

6


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they approached, ten more stepped out of the water. Ragna figured that he could also try on some brute beasts as well as humans. If it worked, then the army they could create would be unstoppable. As the scouts approached, they faced about 20 shark-men youma, and they all looked like they had a nasty disposition. Tom shouted, "Mako: they're mako sharks! That makes them quite vicious!"

Sailor Moon, at that point, really did not care about how vicious the monster she faced was. As far as she was concerned, they were _all equally_ vicious! She did not waste time. She pulled off her tiara, and figured that she could cause them to be distracted while the others moved in. "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG," was heard over the beach, and the fleeing crowds saw who was acting. Fear now turned to joy now that the sailor scouts were there. The tiara flew through the shark-men, stunning some, cutting others, and it returned dutifully to her hand. As the others were moving in, she spotted Ragna in the back. Of course, she did not know who he was, but she had at least enough on the ball to know that he had to have something to do with it. Having vanquished as many foes as they did had given her an education. She moved around to stand about 20 feet before her, and she said, "Using wildlife to scare these people whose only crime was that they wanted to relax after a hard week. That is inexcusable! I the guardian of love and justice, the pretty soldier in the sailor suit of command—Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Ragna smiled and said, "Ah, thank you for confirming what my master suspected! You've been quite helpful. Have fun with my 'little' friends!"

He used a force push to throw sand in her face and knock her down. When she had regained herself, he was gone, and there was no knowing where he had gone. She came more to herself, and realized that her friends needed her. She was on her feet in a flash and into the fray.

The odds still stood in the scouts' favor in that, though outnumbered nearly two to one, they still had their abilities on their side. When they sprinted through the youmas, they managed to split them up, and gain the attention of the creatures to each one of them separately. Saturn had two on her, but she locked her stern eyes on them, spun her weapon around, and whispered, "Silent wall!"

The wall of energy hit them hard, and they vaporized on the spot. Neptune and Uranus stood together, and prepared their attack. Four of the creatures moved on them, and Neptune kept them busy when she let loose with her deep submerge attack. Grant you, because it was a water based attack, it would not have much of an effect on the youmas. However, the intent was only to stop them long enough for Uranus to shout, "EARTH SHAKING!"

The golden and red ringed energy ball skipped off the sand, knocking the creatures off balance, and then it flew into them. They exploded into shards of light and then dissipated. Chibi Moon had one on her, and she now had the chance to display the new attack that she had received before arriving. She shouted, "LUNAR CANDY ATTACK!"

When she did, out of the scepter, (that looked like Usagi's,) came a cone of light filled with colored balls the size of gumballs. They exploded all around the creature, making it squeal in pain. As that was happening, Tom was confronting the one before him, letting loose with his tsunami attack. It started to vaporize the creature, just as it was falling back into the one Chibi Moon was tending to, and they both vanished. Jupiter and Mercury were standing together as four charged them. Mercury shouted, "ABSOLUTE ZERO!" and instantly the four froze into position. At that, Jupiter, knowing it would now not take that much, just used her supreme thunder attack, and they shattered as if they had been made of glass. Mars also knew that her new attack may have been overkill, so she just let lose with youma tisan, and they suddenly had shark steak. All Pluto had to do was let go with her dead scream attack, and it was powerful enough to eradicate ten of these creatures had the need been there. Venus and Sailor Moon found themselves confronting the last four in close quarters combat, and they were spending time dodging and striking the creatures. However, the fight began to lead them into the water, and they soon found themselves thigh deep in the water. This was where they did not want to be, because the creatures would have the edge. Indeed, this had been their intent after watching their comrades being defeated in order on the beach. They dove under, and the girls wanted to panic. However, Saturn had spotted the trap, and she planted her glaive into the ground. She shouted, "Venus, use your chain!"

She shouted, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" and then flung it to the glaive while grabbing Sailor Moon. She then retracted the chain and used that to yank them out of the water, just as the creatures leapt up to try and bite, and maybe, devour them. Once the got to the shore, the four were in pursuit. However, Venus let loose with "SHOCKING CHAIN," and wrapped it around them like a whip. They all screamed, and Sailor Moon let loose with "DEEP UMBRA CLEANSING!"

A ball of light quickly spread around them, and vanished with a bang. In the youmas' place were now four mako sharks flopping their way back into deeper water. They all celebrated their victories, and were glad to give their new strength a test. Everyone was now screaming, and gathering around the scouts as if they were rock stars. However, over this was heard, "Bravo! That was very, very impressive!"

Everyone became silent as Ragna approached. He looked like a man who was some kind of a misplaced Viking who forgot where the opera house was. He stood there in the stereotypical Viking outfit, complete with a blonde, shaggy beard. "I see that I shall now have to ramp things up. Yet, don't think this is over. We are going to finish the work that Beryl was too incompetent to finish! However, I am just itching to find out if you have what it takes against me!"

He started to approach, but Pluto said, "Pull your cutlasses—you too Chibi Moon!"

They did, and she said, "Put the tips together with the scepter."

As soon as they did, a large ball of energy began to form at the scepter tip of Sailor Moon. With that, they all had the instinctive urge to call out, and they let loose with, "LUNAR SHOCK CANNON!"

It turned into a beam about the size of a 16 inch deck gun shell and hit Ragna in the chest. He screamed in great pain and flew down the beach for a quarter mile as the beam pushed him, leaving a large wake in the sand. They were surprised when he gained his feet, although not with a lot of strength. He then spun his cloak around and disappeared in a black mist. Pluto said, "Well, he must be quite powerful to have withstood that."

Mercury was looking through her visor, and said, "Not from what I saw. In telescopic view, there was indeed a 16 inch hole on his shirt and a 3rd degree burn on that spot. He won't be coming back for a while!"

"Still," said Pluto, "Normally, no one gets up from that. That attack has the ability to blast a hole through about a half meter of steel. It makes me wonder. Scouts, let's head back to the shrine, because there is much to discuss."

Back in Australia, Ragna appeared in the Negaverse lair that Sark had established. When Sark saw him, he was shocked to see his condition. "Must…find…herbs," sputtered Ragna, "Scouts…are…powerful."

"So, they were sailor scouts!" uttered Sark, now more interested in that than the injuries Ragna had sustained. Ragna, once he had found the proper ointments, stripped off what was left of his top and started to apply the salve. He screamed in pain as he did, but soon it was soothing the spots where he had placed it. "They were much more powerful than you told me," sputtered Ragna between his groans and winces of pain.

"What do you mean?" asked Sark, "They're the Sailor Scouts. They cannot be that powerful!"

"Milord!" exclaimed Ragna, "I sent 20 youma after them, and they all had them defeated in short order! They had enough trouble with two before. I thought that would have done the trick!"

"This cannot be!" thundered Sark, "I never remembered them that powerful! You must be wrong!"

Ragna was getting fed up, but remembered his position and said, "With all due respect, milord, can something weak do this?" and he pointed to his sore and wounded chest. Sark then asked him how they had done it. Ragna then said, "They all pulled out cutlasses and combined them with the scepter the one dressed like a commander held. They then…"

Sark cut in and asked, "What did this scepter look like?"

Ragna looked at him oddly, wondering what this had to do with anything. Sark then insisted, "This is vital—what did it look like?"

"It had a handle about 20 centimeters long, with what looked like a crystal crescent moon on the top."

"No!" uttered Sark, almost in a whisper, "She could not have lived!"

"Who could not have lived, milord?"

"She should have been destroyed with the others!"

"I don't understand!"

"Tell me, what colors did the others wear?"

Ragna proceeded to describe the color schemes on the uniforms, and then told of the one that was wearing the colonial outfit. Now Sark had a stern look on his face as he asked, "Tell me, and were there two cats with them?"

"Yes, milord," answered Ragna, "One purple and one white."

"Luna and Artemis," said Sark, "The royal family's cats, and the confidants of the queen."

"I don't understand."

"THINK, MAN! Who were the only ones left at the final battle, when we had to go underground?"

"Yes, I know, and I understand what you are saying. Yet, who was the one with the long tresses of hair…"

"That cinches it! That was Princess Serenity and the Sailor Scouts! Somehow, they all managed to survive it when Queen Serenity used…how shall we say…the nuclear option. They must have been put into a stasis before it happened as we, and they all have awakened. This is going to make things difficult. However, how did they become so powerful?"

"Milord, I wish I could tell you, because, if they do that again, I may not live to discover the answer."

"They must have been perfecting their arts since that time. This means we have to stop them before they grow more powerful, or else we are dead in the water!"

Sark began to pace the floor. He quit trying to figure out how they were still alive, and decided to focus on the matter at hand—stopping them before they put a fly into the ointment.

Once back at the shrine, Mamoru had joined them, and he could see that they were all tired. "So, was training that vigorous today?" he asked.

"You don't know the half of it!" uttered Tom.

"We met a new foe today," said Usagi, "although we don't know much about him."

"It is obvious that he has been the one behind the recent attacks," stated Ami, "but I think we left him with a sting that he shall not soon forget."

"Yeah, that was one awesome strike!" said Tom, "My memory has not come back entirely, but I do not ever remember an attack like that!"

"That is because you never had that," said Setsuna, being the only one who had not been rendered unconscious, "All these attacks were the result of wanting to be sure that noting like what happened in the past ever happened again."

"The way it hit, you could call that the Bismarck attack!" said Tom.

"The Bismarck?" asked Minako.

"She was probably the fastest, most powerful battleship that ever sailed," answered Tom, "probably second only to the Yamoto. She had 18 inch deck guns that were the scourge and fear of the ocean."

"That sounds like a good name for it," said Makoto.

"In any case," interjected Rei, "We have to find out what is going on. What do we know?"

Ami put some thought to it, and said, "We know that he can produce youma, we also know he can make them out of any living creature. They are more powerful than anything we have faced before, and I am now glad we received these new tools. They sure came in handy."

"Oh, speaking of new tools," said Bunny, "I brought this with me. You have this in the future, but mother thought you might need it right now."

She then pulled out a laptop that was colored the same blue as the skirt she wore as Mercury. "All members of your branch have these. It looks like a laptop that you would see today, but it has the strength of a mega server. It was a new one, so I had it filled with all the medical journals that you would need; several different encyclopedias, full web access, as well as the ability to tap into the records of Interpol, the FBI, all the secret service computers all over the world without detection, and full internet wi-fi access. It also has all your favorite songs, and plays in full surround sound."

Ami was impressed, "You put all that in here?"

"And, there is room for much more, as many programs as you think you would need to aid the team," added Bunny.

"Well then," said Haruka, "Start stuffing data into that thing and see if there is anything that would tell us what is going on."

"It's not as simple as that," said Hotaru, "I don't think that there is anything in there that would connect with the past."

"Actually," interrupted Bunny, "One thing it does have is the entire archival history of the Old Moon Kingdom. In the 30th century, we have bases on the moon, and my mother made a point of trying to find anything like that. They were fortunate enough to find it, and then put it into the mother system. Let's see what we find."

Ami then punched in the following to the search drive: youma, Viking, Queen Beryl. These were the only clues that he had given. As the computer was chewing on this, Tom then had to know. He asked Bunny, "Just how far into the future are we talking?"

"I come from the 30th century," Bunny said frankly.

Tom's jaw proverbially hit the floor. "Wait," Tom exclaimed, "How is it that we are all alive in that time?"

Setsuna then said, "Well, if I was to tell you, it may make negative changes. Let us just say that there will come a point in the future when you will have to battle a foe that will force me to seal the solar system into a stasis until the damage the fight caused heals itself. It will be the 30th century by that point, and your heroism, with the others, will cause everyone to revere your rulership over the system, and later, a section of the galaxy."

"I hope what we are fighting now is not what makes it happen," said Minako, all worried.

"I can say safely that this is not it, so do not fear," responded Setsuna, "Just know that, when the time comes, I shall not fail to do my part."

The mood became somber that there would come a moment in the future that would be catastrophic enough to put the Earth into a stasis. However, Michiru then said, "Please, let's not dwell on such negative things. When it happens, it happens, and we should not put thought to it. Just know that there will come a better world out of it, so do not be sad."

Before things could get more somber, Ami said, "I have some results!"

Everyone then gathered around her to see the result. "According to this," she said, "There was a commander underneath Beryl that had the same clothes. There is not much else said about him, but it does say that there were five others that had his abilities, and that they were powerful. However, their leader, who lived under a shroud of mystery, was not known to be too fond of Queen Beryl. He only aided her for chances to one day usurp her as the ruler of the universe. He figured her too incompetent, and he was waiting for the right chance to take power. The record ends there, as it shows a date close to the time of Queen Beryl's War. I guess there was no chance to archive that time."

"So, that's all we have?" asked Mamoru.

"It does say here," continued Ami, "that this stranger was obsessive, and had delusions of grandeur. He expected people to worship him like a god. He has a vision of trying to reshape all creatures into what he considers the ideal."

Tom became disgusted. "I wonder how much what he said sounded like _Mein__Kamf_?" he spit out.

Some caught the connotation, but Usagi said, "What is…what he said?"

Mamoru jumped in and said, "That was the book that Adolph Hitler wrote to explain his dream of a master race that he would lead and would conquer the world. He preached something called eugenics and killing all undesirables."

"What's 'eugenics?'" asked Minako.

"You know what artificial selection is, right," said Ami, "We studied that last year in biology."

"Oh yeah," remembered Minako, "So, are you saying that is what he was trying with people?"

"That's about the size of it," said Tom, "and he gives my bloodline a bad name."

Setsuna looked at him and said, "You must have had some people tease you over that as well."

"You can say that again!" snapped Tom, "Not only am I German by heritage, but I would have looked just like the racial ideal that Hitler preached. Believe me; I want no connection with that madman whatsoever! Because of that, I now have more incentive to stomp this…whoever he is…into a mud hole!"

"Someone like that can't do much without power," said Makoto.

"But if he were to emerge and gain some political strength…?" said Tom, letting the question dangle in the air. Everyone then began to get the idea, and Mamoru then said, "That means we have to keep an eye on politics. We watch for someone preaching this kind of rhetoric connected with what we have faced, and we can go from there."

"Let's just hope it's that easy," said Rei.

5


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sark began to do his research. He managed to get his hands on a computer, and used his abilities to tap into someone's mind as how to use the thing. He was then awed by what it could do, and this thing called the Internet. He was also angered that his lair was not net ready, but after figuring out how to steal it from some underground wires, and then how to keep prying eyes from finding out he was accessing the web illegally, he was now on-line. To him, it seemed like an electronic Oracle of Delphi. What also fascinated him was that one could find whatever they wanted—whether it was socially acceptable or not! By that, he also realized that he could also gain insight to the human mind by this: find out what made it tick, and how to use that to his benefit. However, the first thing that he wanted to find out was if there was anything about the sailor scouts.

When he went into this wonderful thing called a "search engine," he type in "sailor scouts." Up came a huge list with all kinds of references. He did not know where to start, and then he came across this thing called a "wikipedia" entry on the sailor scouts. It sounded a lot like "encyclopedia, so he decided to check that one out. When he did, up come "Sailor Scouts" in bold letters, and there were some links which he kept note of to check out afterwards. He then began to read the article. It read, "The Sailor Scouts are an all female team of fighters who have appointed themselves to be guardians of the earth. There are currently nine members to the team, each member corresponding to one of the nine main celestial bodies as viewed from the earth. There has been rumors of an occasional tenth member, but her services seem to be an off and on thing. They arrived on the scene in Japan about two years ago, and their actions, though sketchy at first, seem to have become more public and have been instrumental at protecting the Earth from several dangers. Though the group is led by one Sailor Moon, the first to reveal herself was the one that at one time was called Sailor V. Before fighting intergalactic foes, she spent time trying to put a stop to the crime syndicate known as the Dark Agency. The entire organization was shut down, and it is not known if there are any survivors to the group."

It went on to give the names of each hero, of what they were capable, and the personalities of each one as best could be rendered from the limited contact that the press had had with them. The most recent update to the article stated that there seemed now to be a new member to the team—a male member—although that had not yet been fully substantiated, and there were requests for those with more details to inform the site so they could confirm them and update. He then began to lean back in his chair and think. He then began to research their foes. As it was, each one had been stopped thoroughly and finally, and some even turned to good, after which they melted into society and were never seen in that capacity again. He went over them, and then he discovered that the only foe they had ever faced that came from this world was the Dark Agency, and only one Sailor Scout was needed to put them down. However, he read that it was not known if there were any survivors, which meant that there may be. He then clicked on the link that said "Dark Agency" and decided to see who the key members were, and what were their fates.

As he read, it seems that each leader and their lieutenants had been vanquished by her one by one, and it seemed that she was not above using deadly force. It seemed that she had killed each one, so there was no tapping into that resource. However, one thing did catch Sark's interest. The second in command—one Princess Lin-Lin—was presumed dead, because nothing of her could be found. However, confirming her death had become something of a chore, and it seemed that they had to assume her dead. Sark began to smile, believing that, if he could find her alive, he could yoke that and use it for his master plan. There was hope. He then called in Ragna, who had managed to tend to his wounds well, and said, "Do you feel up to a research mission?"

"I'm still a bit sore," Ragna replied, "but if it is just research, then I think I can handle that."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sark, and said, "Then, come over here and look at this picture."

"Okay, who is that?"

"This is the person I need you to confirm for me that she is still alive or that she is dead."

"Let's see…her name is Princess Lin-Lin, and she is from a land called China."

"She once tried to take over China."

"Is she rival royalty?"

"Let's take a look."

With that, they typed in "China" and discovered that they were far from having royalty now, although they did have royalty at one time. As far as her move went, she tried to use a corporation to take over China, and they found it funny that the Chinese government would have allowed such an enterprise, considering how controlling their government was. If she had vanished, it was either back to China, or to the underworld of Japan. Looking at the population numbers between the two countries, finding her alive—much less at all—would be the same as finding the proverbial needle in the haystack. They then started to do some more research on the Dark Agency, and started to find out the connections they had with organized crime in Japan. Perhaps through them, they could make something happen. Once he had the information, Ragna was on his way, but more carefully this time, lest another encounter with the scouts cost him his life.

Because of their latest forays causing them to get their homework done early, the team, and Mamoru, decided to hang out at the café and talk about what they know. Mamoru then asked, "Has anyone any kind of experience with dealing with those bent on global domination?"

"I think that covers us all, Mamo-chan," said Usagi, who was now tearing into her cheesecake.

"Usa-hime," said Mamoru, "I know you have a high metabolism, or else you would have ballooned long ago. Yet, lately, you have been putting it away more than normal."

Usagi then said, (after swallowing the last bite,) "I don't know. I guess that, since I've been forced to get my homework done early lately, I have less to think about."

"And so you turn to food?" said Bunny, with an accusing eye.

Mamoru had to know, "Does she ever stop…you know…" and left it dangling. Bunny then said, "After she chunks out a touch, she manages to lose it!"

Usagi turned beat red, and realized that she was indeed gaining weight. Maybe she should put a stop to it. However, Bunny knew that this was not quite true, but that she would at one point come to grips with her eating habits and stop. Bunny knew that she may have started that earlier than normal, but that would be one time irregularity that could not cause that much of a fuss. "Speaking of studies," said Ami, "Have you looked at the board lately, Usagi?"

"I stopped looking at that thing a long time ago," said Usagi, "It just gets me depressed."

The girls in Juban High all looked at each other, and Minako then said, "I would suggest you take another look at it."

"Why?" asked Usagi, all depressed, "Am I at the bottom again?"

"Guess again!" said Makoto; and Usagi gave her a look of confusion and amazement. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Last I checked, you were in the top third right now," said Ami, "It's the bottom of the third, but it is there."

"How…how did I do that?" asked Usagi in wonderment.

"I think it has to do with you getting your work done early," said Rei. She did not go to school with the others, but she knew what constituted good study habits. Ami chimed in and said, "You see, Usagi, when you get your things done early, when it comes time for the test, all it would take is a slight review the night before, and it would be fresh in your mind the next day. Trying to always learn the whole thing the night before will cause you to forget, because it would be too much new information for your mind to be able to go through and pull out the right information at the right time."

Tom jumped in and said, "Oh yeah, I heard about this. I also heard that it has something to do with sleep habits as well. If you stay up all night, and don't get as much sleep, if any, your brain does not have time to process the data correctly. Since dreaming is a byproduct of your brain sorting through data while you sleep, the less time you sleep means less time for your brain to process and remember things, and you walk in with only half the information stored."

"You see, Usa-hime," said Mamoru, as he slipped his arm around her, "You are a good student. You just have to do it right."

"Besides," Tom added, "My dad always told me, 'Get your homework done early, and you have the whole weekend to mess around.'"

Ami then showed the book that Makoto had read and taken to heart, and said, "I think this might help you. I've read it already, but I am going to go back over it."

As she thanked Ami for letting her have it next, Minako then said, "So, what do we do now?"

"It's hard to track a foe when you don't know what's coming," said Rei, "I have my ways, but they usually only kick in when there is trouble looming, never too far from the actual event."

"I guess we just stay vigil like we always do, and be ready," said Ami, "That's all we can do for now."

"By the way," said Makoto, "Where are the outer scouts?"

"Haruka said that it would be best to search in two teams for now," responded Minako, "Besides, Setsuna said that she wanted to be careful not to make it look like the faculty was fraternizing with a clique of the students, lest there be an issue with their job."

Mamoru then remembered his original question, and said, "Aside from what we have faced, has there been anyone to have confronted the forces of global domination before?"

At this, Minako raised her hand. They all looked at her, and she said, "When I was still Sailor V, I squared off against a crime syndicate known as the Dark Agency. They had global domination on their minds. I fairly well stopped all of their leadership, and I do not know any that survived. It was near the end of all this that I ran into the rest of you, and it was also then that I learned of their connections with the Negaverse."

"Then what you need to do is put down on paper all the tactics they used for doing this," responded Mamoru, "and then give it to me. We'll sit down and see if there are some common criteria, and then see if there are patterns for which we can watch."

"That's better than what we have been doing," interjected Tom.

"Then let's go with that, and see what happens," said Mamoru, and they then went back to casual conversation and their snacks. However, one thing that could not be helped but be noticed was the way that Makoto and Tom were becoming more and more familiar with one another. Everyone began to wonder if there was something to all this. However, when Bunny saw that, she frowned, and saw trouble.

In the meantime, the outer scouts were at Setsuna's place, tending to their normal pastimes, when both Hotaru and Setsuna looked like they had gone into a trance again. This was not as severe as the first one had been, but it was something important. When they came to, Haruka then said, "What's going on? What did you see?"

Hotaru then said in a monotone voice, "A new hand is entering. An old foe arises. A new wrinkle is added. Beware the past meeting the present, for they can disrupt the future."

Something was definitely eerie about this. Not only are they now dealing with a mystery foe, the mystery is complicating itself, and there was no way to know how to combat it. They only hoped that the inner scouts were honing their skills, because it seemed they were going to need them more than they thought.

During this time, Ragna was back in Japan, following some leads. He began to head in to more and more rough neighborhoods that were growing rougher by the minute. However, due to his size and state of dress, no one dared say anything. He finally narrowed the field down to one family in the Yakuzai that may know something. As he was walking that neighborhood looking for their hideout, Artemis and Luna were walking that same neighborhood. Since they were cats, no one would suspect them walking around, which made it safe for them to wander such neighborhoods. Artemis then said, "You know, this is interesting. I have seen these kinds of tactics before."

"How so?" asked Luna.

"When Venus was just Sailor V, she put an end to a vicious crime syndicate called the Dark Agency. This was a year before the scouts emerged."

"Is this what it is now?"

"No, but it seems they do have similar tactics. It was only near the end of them did I discover their connection with Queen Beryl, and then I was able to awaken you and then get you to find the princess."

Luna thought for a moment, and then said, "Oh yeah, that was the time I thought you were some kind of great leader somewhere feeding me information. That was dirty pool!"

Artemis had not forgotten how embarrassed he had been when he had been discovered, and he said to Luna, "It had to be that way at first; because I had to be sure everything was in place before I had Venus join you."

She smiled at him slyly, saying, "Still, you didn't have to play with me like that!"

She knew she had feelings for him, and she knew that this feeling was reciprocated. She just liked to mess with his head from time to time. She then asked, "So what should we then be looking for?"

"Oh, you just…" and he stopped as they both noticed the odd looking Viking stepping out of a limo near a sleazy club in the bad part of town. They could not believe their luck. They high tailed it over there, stayed out of sight, and then shadowed him as he prepared to enter the saloon. They both slipped in behind, and prepared to become the proverbial flies on the wall.

They stayed under tables, going by barrels, staying out of sight. They followed closely as they made their way to the back. They went into what looked like a large closet, and the cats were right behind. Once they were out of sight from the bar which looked like a bad dive, the man in the suit pushed a button, and a panel opened revealing a set of stairs that led down. The cats jumped in before the panel closed again, and they followed the group down the dark passage. When the arrived at the bottom, another panel opened, and the contrast between that place and what was upstairs seemed like night and day. Down there, it looked like a fancy board room, with maroon carpets, gray walls, a large oak boardroom table, with several tropical looking plants about the room. In that room sat several men in nice velvet lined chairs, with the wood of the chair in a matching stain to the table. Almost all the seats were empty, and the Viking took a seat on the opposite end of the man who looked like he was in charge. He wore black, as everyone else did, and he sat in a chair like theirs, yet more resembled a throne than anything else. He then began to speak, "So, Mr. Ragna, what brings you here?"

"I am searching for someone," Ragna answered, "Or, that is, first of all, to see if someone is still alive, and then I need to find that person. Once I do, then I have a deal for you gentlemen that would benefit the both of us greatly."

"Really," said the boss, "Tell me who you wish to find, and whoever that may be could determine where this goes."

"I need to know if Princess Lin-Lin still lives," stated Ragna. Artemis' eyes went wide. "No," said Artemis, "I thought Venus destroyed her!"

Ragna then sweetened the pot, and produced a gold bar. He said, "I shall pay you this for your aid."

Everyone stared in amazement, and the boss smiled, asking, "Are there more where that came from?"

"If she lives, and if she agrees to what we seek," confided Ragna, "not only would there be more, but you and your syndicate would wield enough authority to where such would lose its meaning. You could build your house with it."

"You have my interest," said the boss, and he said, "She is not far. It is no wonder that you were led here. She is in the other room, but I would say that you should be careful; she has been moody for the past three years. Unless you can give her some good news, I cannot vouch for your safety."

"I'll take that risk," he said. With that, two of the men that had come with Ragna went over to the wall and tilted a picture. The cats were through in a flash, and they saw a room with wooden wall panels, low lighting, a marble floor, and Artemis recognized her from her Chinese clothing, though she indeed looked like she had seen better days. She looked up angrily at the newcomer, angered that her moping had been disturbed. "Okay, oddball," she grumbled, "This had better be good!"

Ragna bowed and said, "I send you greetings in the name of Queen Beryl and from Baron Sark in the bowels of the Negaverse!"

Her head came up, her eyes widened, and she said, "You have my attention. What do you want?"

"The baron has finally emerged, and he is setting about to set things right—what had been so rudely taken from us," responded Ragna.

"Is she involved?" asked the princess.

"To whom do you refer your highness?" asked Ragna.

"I speak of Sailor V."

"I know of no Sailor V, but I do know of the Sailor Scouts."

"Why do you talk in plurals, Ragna?"

"There seem to be about 11 of them."

"Does one of them wear a red bow in her very long hair?"

"Yes, she does, and a sailor suit trimmed with marmalade coloring."

Lin-Lin remembered that her gloves had been trimmed in that color scheme, and she now realized that Sailor V had allies. However, she did have one thing that she could use. She knew the identity of Sailor V as Minako Aino. She was a girl with aspirations to be a recording star, and it was her interest in Avex Trax Productions that even allowed Lin-Lin to discover her secrets. That meant that she could find out who her friends were, and then she could pay her back ten times over."

"It is better than that," said Ragna, "If you aid us, then global domination can be ours, as you had wanted before."

Lin-Lin was getting that look in her eyes, and a broad smile, saying, "Take me to the Baron. We have much to discuss!"

She got up to leave, and the guards prepared to open the door, but Ragna said, "There are more efficient means!"

That was when she remembered Negaverse travel, and she said, "Excellent! Now I know I can trust you. Only those that have any relation to Beryl could have pulled off that! Let us go. Guards, it is alright. I will be in touch in a few days."

The cats used this chance to leave that room, and the whole building. They knew there was trouble, and they had to get to the scouts, and fast!

6


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before the weekend ended, Setsuna went to where the boy who had been changed into a youma was in stasis. Because Usagi now had the means to bring him around, he was retrieved. Usagi was already transformed and ready to act. As soon as he emerged, Usagi hit him with "deep umbra cleansing," and he was returned to normal. They went as Sailors Moon and Pluto to the young man's house to help explain his disappearance. They told his parents about the attack, and how the enemy had affected him. When they started to worry, Pluto calmed them, and let them know that there was no trace in their son of what happened, and that all would be well. With that, they departed and prepared for a new week.

In Sark's lair, Princess Lin-Lin was in heated discussion with Sark. "You cannot be serious about your plan, can you?" she snapped.

"But…but the humans are so gullible, I figured…" Sark said, but she cut him off and said, "Your millennia out of action have caused you to miss out on much. This has been tried several times by the humans, and they had been thwarted every time. Because of the great cost of life in stopping that, they have become more vigil to such things. It may work on the small scale, but on the large scale, it would fail. Too many people watch for that kind of thing."

"You cannot be saying that they could stop an army of youma, can you?" asked Sark in surprise.

"Humans are resourceful," responded Lin-Lin, "They can adapt and figure things out. What's worse, instead of just that brat Sailor V being involved, she now has allies. From what you have told me, Sailor V was only a cover until the rest of her bratty crew could come forth. She was bad enough. We have to be more subtle."

"What do you suggest?" asked Sark.

"Continue to work with the other of your lieutenants, and work your way into society here," Lin-Lin responded, "This may take time, but I can cause things to happen to where what you seek in Japan would come in stealthier. Once they start to bend to my will, it would be easier to get them to do the things that would cause you to have a pretext for war. By this point, you should have worked your way into the politics here, and started to rally the people against the new threat. You can introduce your youma transformation program to the military, and give them incentive to play with their new super soldiers. What I will do is transform the people here, slowly but surely, into monsters that have global domination on their minds. That is when I will step into the limelight and act like the politician that will cause them to attack Australia, forcing you to retaliate."

"What you are doing is causing a global war," said Sark, "That's not what I envisioned."

"If you want to dominate the world," snapped Lin-Lin, "you have to cull out those that could resist you. Once they have all decimated themselves, they would be too weak to resist you. Then you could rebuild this world the way you wish, because you would have a real fresh start. They would bend to your will."

"Does it have to go to that extent?"

"If you want to do this, then that is the only way. Otherwise, they would stop you. After it was said and done, no one would care at that point that I was working behind the scenes with you while looking like I was fighting you."

At that, he left it to Lin-Lin, and waited for his chance. What he did not know was that the old adage of "there is no honor among thieves" was going to rear its head. Once he had done all this, she would bump him off, and take over; transforming the world into the image _she_ thought it should be. He had no idea that he had set a time bomb in motion.

A week passed by, with things being quiet enough for them to act more like teenagers and strengthen their friendship. That one trip to the skate park had an influence, in that the girls were now getting into it, and beginning to get into it. Makoto was becoming expert in the half-pipe, as was Ami, who, using her knowledge of physics, was able to know how to move when. Everyone was so surprised at her skating, not because she did any incredible tricks, but because she did what she did with such precision that you would have thought her a machine. Ami still liked to swim, but she learned that this could be fun as well. Minako finally began to learn the half-pipe, with her natural athleticism showing itself strongly. Hotaru, Bunny, and Usagi were all in the street skate area. What was interesting was that Usagi found that she could be proficient at this area. As scatterbrained as she could be, with so much to do on any given run, she could go from one thing to another without trouble. Usagi said to Bunny, "I don't know why you don't want to practice on the bowl first. I mean, this is not as easy as it looks."

"Oh really?" said Bunny, "Then why don't you show me how to do it?"

Usagi did not like how she was being challenged like this, and then set off. She was popping ramps, coming off curbs, popping up on rails and grinding them down, and really putting on a show. When she came back from her run, she said, "Okay, Chibi…Bunny, do you think you could do better?"

Bunny smirked, and said, "Just you watch!"

She took off, and was doing just what Usagi was doing, only a bit more, and a hair faster, throwing a couple of board tricks in here and there. When she came back, she crested above the ramp, grabbed the board, and landed on her feet in front of Usagi. She just stood there, smiling smugly, waiting for some kind of criticism. Usagi just looked surprised. She asked, "But…how…you…but…where did you learn to do that?"

"Where do you think?" retorted Bunny, leaning in close as if to tell a secret, "I learned that from you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This was many years later. You are actually an expert boarder by that point. You have your own private skate park in for the commander scouts that no one knows about. You look like a dainty queen to the public, and a master shredder when you were alone. Wait until Tom teaches you about surfing!"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"You'll find out! Besides, I'm still a better skater than you!"

"That's not fair! I don't have that skill right now."

They continued to bicker, Hotaru hoping that this would not be going on in the future kingdom. She then set her board down in a way that would get their attention. She then tore off, hitting every obstacle with speed, flying through the air as if she were defying gravity, managing to throw in a board trick here and there as she took her turn. They now stared at her as she just smiled. Now both girls looked sheepish, knowing how foolish they were sounding at that moment. With that, they all set down their boards and took off together. Suddenly, Usagi began to feel something different. As they went, the coordination that she had developed working as a team member with the other was paying off here. They were doing jumps over one another, hitting a rail in series, all seeming like they were going to spill going together, but never doing so. They all landed together in a pose on the end of the run, now to the applause to all those watching, completely mesmerized by what they had just seen. At that instant, she felt like Usagi, but she also felt like Sailor Moon at the same time. That ended with the applause, and she was a bit embarrassed at the attention she was getting. Yet, for the briefest moment, she felt she could not discern between herself and her alter ego. She would have to put some thought to what had just happened.

As she was leaving the park with Bunny, Mamoru was there to pick her up. Of course, there was a struggle to see who would sit up front next to Mamoru, and somehow, Bunny managed to wedge herself between the two, and wrap her arms around Mamoru's left arm. Usagi just sat there steaming. Mamoru still managed to lean over and give her a kiss, and he asked, "So, who do you have the time for this?"

"I've been putting to practice what Tom taught me," answered Usagi, "Get homework done early, and you have more time for fun. All I have to do now is get it done on Friday night, and I have the weekend for myself."

"Has it helped?" asked Mamoru.

"My grades have come up."

"Really? That's good news!"

"It seems I have less to worry about now, and…" Her voice trailed off, and she did not know how to verse what she wanted to say. "…and what, Usa-hime?"

"I don't know," she responded, "I feel like me, and yet I don't feel like me."

"You feel like another person?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, that's it! I feel like myself, but not how I always see myself."

Mamoru laughed a bit and then said, "Welcome to adulthood."

Bunny looked up at him, and then at Usagi, as if to say, "Her, and adult—you have to be kidding me!"

Usagi looked a bit confused herself, and she just looked at Mamoru with that curious look. He smiled and said, "Let me ask you a question: are there some things that seem cool about a month ago that just seem silly now?"

"Yes, I would say that."

"Is there some songs or music that just doesn't sound the same anymore?"

"That's true."

He now realized that he was heading into some territory that may take more time to deal with than the time it would take for her to get home. Thus, he decided a talk was in order.

Mamoru pulled over to a little restaurant, and he called Usagi's house. Once in contact, he told them that he was going to treat Usagi to dinner, and that they did not have to put a spot out for her. Her mother thanked her before she started to prepare supper, and she also asked if this included Chibiusa, (Usagi's parents were the only ones that could now get away with calling her that.) Once that was stated as "yes," they all sat at an au fresco table to dine. Usagi was grateful for the dinner, but before they sat, Mamoru gave her a big kiss. Bunny looked cross at this, and then said, "Get used to the sight, because, when you come along when you are supposed to, this won't seem so silly…" he let the thought dangle for a second so it could sink in, and then he got right in her face and said, "_…because you will have much love for the woman you know her to be at home, __**so you had better start giving her respect now, or I will ask Setsuna to never let you come back again! Do…you…understand?**_**"**

Bunny looked at him stunned. She wanted to cry, just to shake of how he had addressed her, but, at the same time, she knew that voice from that future time when she had been misbehaving. It was no different here as it was there, and she knew he meant business! Crying would not help her, because, when he got like this, she **knew** she was wrong. All she could say was, "But…you know how she is."

"Yes, I do," he said, a little less agitated, "And I also love her dearly, so don't forget that!"

Now she had to defend herself a bit, and said, "It seems like she is not the same person…"

"…and that I deserve better, right?" said Mamoru, finishing the thought. All Bunny could do was look down, realizing that this same immature crybaby was going to be the wise, caring, and powerful woman she knew her mother to be. Once they had sat, Mamoru continued, and said, "I know you love me dearly, and I love you as well. However, you do not help your cause by getting in the way. I love her. Let me ask you something Chibi…I'm sorry, I…"

However, Bunny cut in and said, "It's alright for you to call me that if you want, but back home, you do call me Usagi. But here, you need to not mix us up, so it's okay."

"Thank you," he answered, and then said, "Like I was asking, you probably wonder what I saw in her, right?"

Bunny looked a bit sheepish, and said, "The thought did cross my mind."

"To tell you the truth," confided Mamoru, "(and this is no secret, because Usa-chan knows well how we started off,) when we first met, I was a freshman in college, and she was all of fourteen. I saw her as nothing more than a child, and I really didn't say some nice things to her. Because of that, she did not care for me much either. However, when I found out that the girl I kept pulling out of trouble as Tuxedo Mask was none other than our Usagi here, I saw her in a different light. She was very reluctant to fight, but when it came down to it, she could be brave in ways I did not think possible. Despite her immaturity, she proved that she had a huge heart for people, often putting others first at a great risk to her own life. You remember how she almost cut herself to ribbons just to rescue me, don't you? She is braver than she gives herself credit. How could I not love her? Yet, before all that, I found out that, in the Old Moon Kingdom, she and I were slated to be wed, and if it were not for her original mother—your true grandmother—I would have died, and so would she have died. At first, I did not want to have this knowledge, because I did not want to feel obligated to wed her just because of that. However, as time passed, and memories of the past came back to me, I began to remember how it had been between the two of us, and I remember her as more mature, but with the same heart that attracted me to her in the first place. When you combine all that, I knew there was no one else for me. Now, Chibiusa, understand something very crucial here. Because of those memories, and because I had the privilege of meeting her when I did, I have also had the privilege of watching her grow into the woman I loved then, and still love now. Even now, what she has announced is that she is growing up again. Her adventures have aided in this, and she now has many friends to guide her along the way. Tom has also helped, because he has added another, and unique, point of view to things, and I know that it has helped her to see things better, just as everyone else has helped her so. Let's face it, she has learned a new study habit because of some advice from her friends, and she has improved her grades."

He then turned his attention to her, and said, "Usa-hime, let me ask you, when you watched how your grades were climbing up the board, how did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel great!" Usagi answered matter-of-factly.

"Ever since this started to happen, have you seen yourself differently?" probed Mamoru.

"You know," responded Usagi, "Ever since that started to happen, I've been feeling real good about myself."

"Anything else?" he probed further.

"I have been able to think more clearly," Usagi added.

"Does it feel like a burden has rolled off your back?" he hinted.

Usagi had to admit, she did seem to have more focus as of late, and she then said, "I also took a hint from Luna, and purposely set my clock ten minutes faster than the actual time. I often trick myself into getting up well in time."

"Has that made you feel like things are not as heavy on you?" asked Mamoru, seeing the lights click on in her mind.

"I actually look forward to the next day!" Usagi answered happily.

"Bingo!" shouted Mamoru, "That was exactly what I was waiting to hear! Because you have set down some old problems that were burdening you, they did not dominate your thoughts anymore, and thus you were able to concentrate on things that were more important, and I bet you began to ask yourself why this thing or that had an attraction for you, or why you let something get in your way that was no real burden at all."

Usagi did not say anything, but she pumped her head up and down, realizing what was happening. He smiled and said, "I guarantee you that some of your unhealthy habits are going to go by the wayside, because you are going to see yourself with more respect than you had before. You are going to be the confident woman I know you to be."

He let her stew on that while he got the menus. He handed her one and said, "Have whatever you two want, and don't try to hold back on me!"

Bunny said, "Yea!" and started to scan for her favorites. As she did, Usagi looked at herself in the window, and she began to wonder if she saw the crybaby she thought herself to be, or the woman Mamo-chan said he knew her to be.

Meanwhile, back at Ami's place, she was finishing up the book that Makoto had lent her, and truth be said, it was the third time this weekend she had read it. She went to the bathroom to prepare to go to bed, and she started to floss her teeth. However, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. That she was a confident girl was not in question. She was smart, and overachiever, and a real go-getter. She was quiet, because she knew that being loud about what she knew only made her a braggart. The truth was that she was already living what this woman wrote. All the book did was give her simpler terms to describe the way she was feeling. Being that was the case, she had to ask herself why she let all the other girls tease her and ostracize her over what she was capable of doing. She never bragged about it: that was for certain. Thus, why in the world did people treat her this way? If it were not for Usagi, she would have spent the rest of her adolescence a loner, and feeling quite lonely, considering the late nights her mother had to work at the hospital. Then it hit her. Usagi saw something in her that the others could not see. All people saw of her was someone who was trying to make herself look good, and everyone else look bad. However, all she wanted to do was help everyone else achieve to her level, and all they did was resent her for it. They only looked on the surface, while Usagi was able to look into her heart and see the person that no one else could. Ami then realized that all it was, was that the other girls were jealous. They wanted all the benefits of what she had but without all the hard work that Ami had done to get there. She never felt attractive, because everyone was trying to belittle her. She had always dressed accordingly, and now she wondered why. Suddenly, she began to get angry. She was angry because she did nothing to ever deserve what they had done to her, and she was angry at herself for letting them treat her this way. Then, she began to get a smile of confidence as she went back to flossing, because of the fact that she now realized that beating them was something of mind over matter—she did not mind because they no longer mattered. She thought she was missing something for being a loner, but now she wondered why she would even miss a friend she never had. Once she was done, she laid out her uniform, but then began to look at the ways she was wearing her hair. He had always had it cut short, but she wondered what it would look like longer. Before she went to bed, she went to her closet and tried to find something that was conservative the way she liked it, which was not so showy, but at the same time that exuded the confidence in herself that she had always had. However, she was disappointed that she could not find anything. Ami looked at her allowance draw, and found all the money she had been stowing over time. Because she was never a demanding child, she never had a need to spend a lot, and just stored it. However, now she had enough there to justify buying a few different outfits and she set in her mind that, on the next weekend, she would have Minako and Usagi take her out shopping. There was going to be a change in her—not to please others, or to try to be someone she was not, but in all actuality, to attempt to be more herself.

The next day in school, Minako was mentioning to Tom that there was a new record label starting up called Baron Records, and that they were having open tryouts. She looked at him and said, "Hey, why don't you come to this with me? You have so much talent."

"You know where my future lies, Aino-san," said Tom.

"Oh, please, you have more talent in your little finger than most of them have in their entire body," responded Minako and she said, "Oh, and please, you can call me 'Minako-chan.'"

"Wouldn't that imply…" asked Tom, but Minako then said, "Oh, don't worry about that, Tom-kun. It just means we're good friends. There are other words that mean something more intimate. Don't worry; we'll get acclimated into honorifics in time!"

With a smile and a pat on the back, she said, "So, are you going to do it? Even if you were to become famous, that would not mean that you couldn't be a Marine. Wasn't there some singer back in the 60's from your country that was a military man and a singer?"

"Oh, you mean Staff Sergeant Barry Sadler, right?" said Tom, now having his memory jogged, and then he said, "You know, you're right. In fact, there was a band from that time while they were still Marines, and hit it big just before they all finished their time. They called themselves Essex, after the aircraft carrier upon which some were stationed."

After a pause, he said, "Okay, I'll be there! What time does it begin?"

"It starts at four o'clock."

"I'll try to get most of my homework done at lunch and study hall so I can have the time."

As they were discussing this, they saw Ami walk up, but there was something different about her. She almost seemed to strut a touch instead of walk. She had a confident grin on her face, and something else that surprised everyone. She was actually wearing a silver bracelet and a necklace. They had not seen her with jewelry outside a formal occasion, but it was the light make-up that she was wearing that caught their eye even more. It was only a touch of mascara, some natural tone lip gloss, and very conservative eye shadow well within the school's dress code, but this was something they could never recall seeing her do before. They began to follow her to the shoe lockers, and then to class. Now everyone was looking at her in amazement, and some of the boys were actually looking at her with a different look than they had used before: they were smiling and looking her up and down. A couple of the girls that were deeply jealous of her approached and started to tail her, saying, "Well, well, well: look who thinks she's all that!"

The other girl then said, "It's about time she stopped acting and started to act like the snob she is!"

Ami was just ignoring it, not wiping the grin off her face. The first girl then said, "So, do you want a red carpet your high…"

"Stuff it up your nose!" was Ami's reply, still with her grin and gait. That got their goat. No one had ever seen Ami retaliate like that before, and they came around to the front and got in her face. "Okay, you female dog, you've had this coming…" and she was stopped short, and now begging for mercy. She had remembered what Makoto, and now Tom, had taught her about defending herself, and she was putting it to good use. She had grabbed the spot on the girls wrist where there was a nerve and pinched hard. She then flung her to the wall. It wasn't all that hard, but with enough authority to hint that maybe she should stop while she was behind. All the first girl could do was to stare at Ami, but fear and common sense kept her in her place. The other girl said, "I'm going to tell on…" but Ami cut her off and said, "I used minimal force to defend myself, and there are plenty of witnesses that can attest to the fact that she started it, and I merely put a quiet end to it before things got worse."

"Got worse?" she snapped, "How could you make it worse. Why, I have a mind to…" and that was all she got out, because, while she was poking Ami in the chest to punctuate her words, Ami had reached up and grabbed the girl's forehead, with her fingers spread at various spots, and squeezed hard. The other girl was in too much pain to scream, and she tried to pry her hand off, only to have Ami grab her own wrist to reinforce the hold. She then said, "This is something a good friend taught me—the Von Erich claw hold. Just to let you know, I would walk away after this, because what you feel is the least of what I know how to inflict. Besides, you know how precise my measurements are, and you know I can hit you in the precise spot that would cause you the most pain. Care to try me on that?"

Ami now had a stern look on her face as she let go, and then walked from the scene. The two girls wanted to tell, but what could they say? They were in the wrong, and there would be plenty there who could corroborate on that. Ami got that grin back, and Tom was amazed at the sight. For Ami, she knew this would not exactly make her friends, or remove the proverbial shun that was on her, yet, on the other hand, that did not matter. She asked herself again why she should miss friends she never had. The only difference now was that they would reverently fear her now, knowing to leave her alone and not to upset the fruit cart. Tom then said to Minako, "Looks like Georegy Girl has woken up!"

It took Minako a second, but she did have a vast knowledge of old pop music, and remembered the song by the Seekers. She then said, "Hey, maybe we can do a duet on that song?"

"Let's get together in the music room after class and see if we can put the harmonies together," said Tom, still amazed at Ami's change, and happy for it. When Ami entered the class, she went over to Usagi and handed her the book, saying, "I think you need to read this!"

7


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Makoto saw the two heading off to the studio, and she got curious, and a bit anxious. She ran after them wanting to know where they were going. "Hey, wait up!" she shouted, to which Minako turned around to see her approach. "Oh, hi, Mako-chan!" said Venus, "Are you coming too?"

She then said, in an almost angry way, "That depends on where the two of you are going."

Tom caught the flavor of her words, and he said, "Whoa, kiddo—you act like we're plotting the downfall of modern society as we know it or something."

Makoto caught herself, and asked herself why she had just acted like that, but Minako had an idea. If it had anything to do with the way she was getting to be around Tom, then it could only be the green-eyed monster getting a hold of her. She decided to test that, and she said, "Oh, we're going somewhere where the two of us can be in a room together making beautiful music," saying it in such a fashion as to have the feel of innuendo to it. Makoto's eyes went wide, and she said, "Hey, we've only known him for a few weeks! You can't just…" and the other two started to laugh at her reaction. Makoto then snapped, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Mako-chan," said Minako, "You're jealous!"

"I AM NOT!" she shouted, and then realized she was trying to defend herself against her actions of which she herself had no explanation as to why she was reacting that way. "Well, I mean…we're not…I mean…there's nothing over which to be jealous…we're friends…" mumbled Makoto, to which Minako gave a knowing look. Makoto then just said, "So, where are you going?"

"We're going to try out for that new studio," said Minako, and handed Makoto the brochure. It was from Baron Records, and it was a new company seeking the newest and freshest talent. "We're going as a duet, but if they ask us to solo, then that will be okay as well," said Tom, and then he said, "You know, if they ask for another song, we ought to be ready. What should we do?"

"Let's do another Seeker's tune," said Minako, "How about _I Know I'll Never Find Another You_?"

"You know that one?" asked Tom.

"Remember, I am well-versed in English," she said to him in decent English, "I spent a year in England fighting crime before I came back here to do the same thing. I've been doing this since I've been 13 years old, you know."

"I didn't know," said Tom.

"Oh, you never heard of Sailor V?" asked Makoto.

"I have heard you toss the name around," said Tom, "but I guess I was not paying attention."

"I was the first of us to awaken, along with Artemis," said Minako, "and I spent that time fighting crime, shutting down the Dark Agency crime conglomerate."

"Wow!" said Tom, "You're a happening chick!" in his Californian dialect. Makoto said, "Okay, you two, could you speak so us English impaired could keep up?"

The other two laughed, and they then all put arms around each other, and Tom said, "Really, you have to fill me in on what you used to do."

As they walked, they started to put together the second song. Makoto began to blend in as best she could, although her English needed a bit of work, and she was singing it phonetically, not sure of some of the words. "Whoa, it sounds to me like we could be a trio!" said Tom, "Hey, let's try the other song!"

They tried that one, and Makoto also seemed to get that one as well. "Well, I guess we're a trio now!" responded Minako, as they got on the bus for the studio. Tom then said, "Do you know _Total Eclipse of the Heart_?"

"Oh, that's one of my favorites," said Makoto, "I know that one because I learned what the words were in Japanese."

"Can you sing it that way?" asked Tom, and she gave it a try. Tom was filling in the backing, and then the harmony at the right points, and they were doing well with it. It needed a bit of work, but they had the potential to use it if asked.

Finally, they got to the studio, and there was a long line. There was at least an hour and a half wait, so they spent time trying to do what they could for homework while waiting. What they did not know was that they all, including the line, were being watched. Princess Lin-Lin was sitting in an upper office of the building she was renting for this purpose in starting the company that overlooked the queue heading into that same building. Those that she had hired had no idea her real intent. The people in there actually thought they were testing talent. They were actually testing people and setting up call backs. However, Lin-Lin said that she would also be watching from monitors in her office, and told them that everyone gets her cards. Even if they did not like someone, if she did, she would veto their decision, and call them back. However, there was more to it, and she pondered that intent as she watched the teenagers and young adults come through. In some cases, it was like tryouts for _Pop Idol_, (_American Idol _being the American equivalent,) and those people did not last long. However, even for them, the notes being taken by Lin-Lin had some as favorable, but not for their music. The reason for the screening of the youth was to pick the fittest of them for her army of youma to use against others and with which to oppress. If Sark kept his end, she would attack Australia, who, by that time, would have taken Sark as one of their own, and followed him into combat with his own youma army, with the intent of sparking a global conflict. Once things were in ashes, Sark would go, and then Lin-Lin would rebuild the world her way, being the empress of all. However, she was leery of the scouts, especially since she knew that Sailor V was now amongst them. Yet, if it got that far, even they did not have enough power to stop that kind of a conflict once sparked. She smiled a vicious smile, sitting back in her deluxe office chair, patting herself on the back for her ingenuity.

After that hour and a half, they were at the door, and one of the last people that would be admitted that day. They were fortunate to have most of their homework done, and Tom called back to his house saying that he may be late. When his father asked, he explained, and his father asked him, "What about the Marines, son?"

"Can't I do both?" Tom asked in returned, "If Elvis could do it for the Army, why should this be different?"

"Son," said his father, "I have always trusted you, and you've had a good head on your shoulders. Just keep it that way now. You know why things are the way they are, and I want you to succeed without all the distractions you used to have. You don't need to collect more of them."

"Dad, I have new friends," said Tom, "And they have encouraged me to try new bold things. If you could only understand that it feels so great to do the things that used to get me ridiculed that now get me nothing but praise from my new friends. Please, trust me on this one?"

"Okay, son," said his father, "I've always said that I would support any of your decisions, no matter what they are. If it be that the corps is out, that is fine. I would not want you to join just because I have been a Marine."

"Thank you, dad," responded Tom, "but, why do you still sound hesitant?"

"Well, it's just that you've talked about the corps for a while now," answered his father, "and I figured…"

"It hasn't gone away," Tom assured, "I just want to try, and, at the very least, support a friend who has a real good chance at this."

"Then good luck to you," said his father, "And call me when it's done, and I'll pick you up. I'd like to meet your friends."

"No problem, pop," Tom responded, "See you then."

As he hung up, a man stuck his head out, and asked, "Okay, whose next?"

"That would be us three," said Minako, and they headed in.

They heard the first song, and then indeed did ask for another. He was impressed by the vocals, and then started to try different things. He tried Makoto and Minako together, and then he tried Tom and Makoto together. When they sang their song, for some reason, it was different. It was being sung with a passion and fire that made it very believable. The producer and engineer were both impressed at what the three were doing. He then tried Minako and Tom together, and then took each solo. There were many good candidates that day, but they were impressed at what was going on at that instant. This was the most time they had spent with any group that day, and they knew that, if they were going to stock this new label with young talent, these three could lead the way. Makoto had Minako play as Makoto sang _Biwako_, and then Tom asked for the piano player to help out. He soloed on _Bridge Over Troubled Water._ As he sang it, Makoto was seated in front of him. He used her as a focus to make sure it was sung with passion, but, somehow, it felt as if he really meant every word for her. Makoto could not make out everything, but she knew enough English to get the gist of the song, and then realized that it was really coming from the heart. Minako could not help but notice this, and then remembered the day they all met him, and what had happened with the ribbon she took out of her hair to adjust it, and where it had landed. Now that she understood, she knew two things: she had to get them to understand that they did have feelings towards each other, and once they understood that, she would do all she could for her friends to help it grow. Now it was time for Minako to sing a solo. She began, and as she did, Tom took a seat by Makoto. Minako deliberately picked a song that built a romantic atmosphere, and as she sang, the two of them began to look at one another. He had always known her to be pretty, and since she read that book, she had become more so. Makoto began to see him differently, and she was pushing back an old adage—gyjin tall, gyjin handsome, and gyjin always goes home. However, this would be different. He was going away, but he would be coming back. Besides, they were going to be teammates, and they could be together. They realized that they were staring at each other, and then turned away slowly, suddenly becoming bashful. However, Makoto took a chance. As they stared at Minako, Makoto slowly brought her hand across, and began to interlock her fingers into Tom's, and Tom did not pull away, beginning to take her hand in return, and there they sat. Minako just smiled, but did not let on she saw, but continued. However, those in the studio were not the only ones watching.

Princess Lin-Lin indeed was impressed by the trio, and if this were not a cover for something greater and more sinister, she would indeed have her stars. However, she still saw them as potential youma and cannon fodder, until she watched the shorter girl do her solo. Lin-Lin was sure that she had seen her before, and she began to stare at the screen, leaning in closer and closer. A curl of a smile began to curl over her mouth, and it started to turn into a sinister grin as she began to realize who it was that she observed. "Ah, Sailor V!" she said with evil satisfaction, "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you would walk right into the spider's web for me. Thank you for saving me time in finding you!"

She now knew that she had a key in not only her revenge, but that through this girl, she could find out who the other scouts were, and then destroy them all. After all, she had the means to do so with the baron and his lieutenants, so she should start to use them for that purpose. As far as she was concerned, Sark worked for _her_—not the other way around. If she wanted to use them for this purpose, then so be it. If they started to fall, she could explain that Sark did not really need them to carry out the plan, and that she could make better use of them. To her, they were actually expendable and potential later competition for power. If they died in gaining her goals, then it was so much the better. She picked up the phone and called the booth.

Once Minako finished the music, the booth hit the mike and said, "Kids, if you were not minors, I would have you put your ink on the paper right now!"

He turned off the mic, and then entered the booth with three contracts. He said, "I need you three to go home to your parents and go over these contracts together. If everything is agreeable, then we will have you sign. However, if there are some things they want more detail about, then that is fine. Bring them to the studio, and we can discuss the matter."

They could hardly contain their excitement, and they thanked the man profusely. He then told the kids that they had one week to go over them, and then he wanted them to return to the studio at that time. When they got outside, and when they were alone, they started to jump and cheer. They knew that all would more than likely be well, and they were on their way. Since Makoto lived by herself, she would ask Setsuna to go over the contract with her, but they could not wait. They all hugged each other, jumping up and down, and then Tom turned and kissed Makoto. Her jumping went to shock at the action, as she went stiff and stood wide-eyed at the act. Suddenly, Tom realized what he was doing, and pulled back, saying, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I was overtaken by the moment, and I…" but Makoto came out of it, and when she realized that he was truly sorry for being so forward, she got a gentle smile on her face that exuded vulnerability. She gently took a hand into hers, and said, "Its okay, silly! I don't mind. I have actually felt something for you for a bit now, and I just have to stop denying it. It is fate that has brought us together, and there is no shame in this. Besides, you are the first boy that has looked at me in that way for some time. I have never felt more like a woman than I have right now, and you make me feel that way."

She came in slowly, and this time, they kissed and kissed tenderly, slowly embracing each other. Minako stood surprised, not realizing the effect of her song, and all she could think was, "Girl, you are better than you think!"

He pulled away long enough to say, "I have to call my dad! I'll have him drop us off."

The three now waited in silence, the new couple now arm and arm, just enjoying the sense of being in one another's company. However, it was about to get bumpy. Ragna had been watching from a window, and it took him a second or two to recognize the three down there. Because their appearance is not too different from what it is as scouts, Ragna began to think he just may have three of the scouts there. He decided to take a chance and went down to confront them. If he could pick them off when they were few, it would be the better way. If they were not scouts, it was no big loss. He came down and said, "Well, look what fate has brought to me!"

They turned around to see Ragna in all of his splendor. "I never thought that I would have three of the scouts on my platter like this!"

He looked like he meant business. They were stuck, in that, they could not run to change, and they were not sure if they could run at all. They had no choice. Minako said, "Then if you see us as your dinner, we may give you indigestion!"

The three of them produced their devices shouting, "VENUS STAR POWER," "JUPITER STAR POWER," "SEMPER FI," respectively, and then all shouting, "MAKE UP!"

They transformed right in front of them, and Tom said, "Okay, pal, you've bit off a hunk too big to chew. Get ready to be pummeled! OORAH!"

Ceres charged in, saber out, and let loose with his Tsunami Attack as he did. Ragna produced a healthy Norse looking blade, and deflected the attack, but was pushed back. Venus, saw the blade, and engaged her "Love Me" chain, trying to use it as a whip to get the sword. She wrapped the hilt, but he flung her aside. Jupiter saw that this would not be easy, and she decided to use her new attack. She let loose with Shockwave, and Ragna put up his blade to block it. However, he had to keep it there, and he had all he could to do deflect the attack. There they stood, like two bucks with their antlers locked. Ceres was helping Venus to her feet, and he told her, "Use your Shocking Chain while he is locked down!"

However, just before he could do this, Tom's dad pulled up.

He came around the corner, curious from seeing the flashes of blue light, and was stunned over the source of the light. He then saw the two girls, but another figure he could not make out. He had heard about the Sailor Scouts, but he never thought he would see them in action. Obviously, who or whatever they were fighting was bad news, and he knew that, as a Marine, he had an obligation to protect whenever he could, and that included allies. He pulled up to the curb and jumped out, ready for action. That is when Ceres looked over and forgot himself, saying "Dad? What are you doing here?"

That caught his father off guard, and he said, "Son, why are you dressed like a Continental Marine?"

"It's a long story, dad," said Ceres, now realizing that he said more than he ought to have, and then said, "But it's not safe here! You need to keep downrange!"

"Not while my son is here!" his dad exclaimed, "and not when there is a foe to face!"

Jupiter then said, "Venus, go for it! I don't know how long I can hold him!"

Venus got ready, and Ceres pulled out the flintlock, ready to go. However, Ragna saw what they had planned, and managed to pirouette from the shockwave as the other two attacks came in. He started to run, and ran right into Tom's dad. He had trained SEALs, and therefore knew what they knew, and he was going to make this man feel every bit of it! His dad gave Ragna a hip toss, landing him hard. He landed right on his coccyx, and screamed in pain. It had not broken, but it hurt! Somehow, he fought past the pain, only to find a boot to the face. He then charged forward and grabbed Ragna's arm, and flung him to the scouts. This time, Shocking Chain found its mark. Now he REALLY screamed in pain, and staggered back when it let go. He was barely conscious as Venus aimed two forefingers, hoping that a double Crescent Beam shot would be enough to end it. Yet, before she could, he used his last ounce of strength to vanish out of there and into Lin-Lin's office.

Once he was gone, Tom's dad said, "Son, what are you doing?"

"Dad…" he did not know what to say, and then Venus spoke up, saying, "Reichmann-sempei, we were looking for opportunity to inform you of this, but things like this have stood in our way of being able to tell you that your son has always been one of us, it is just that he did not know until recently. Believe me; it is not a bad thing, for, if he wishes to be a Marine, he will be an even better one now!"

Tom's dad did not know what to think, and Ceres said, "You said you wanted to meet my friends, so…"

He transformed back right in front of them, and the other two took the cue. Tom's dad then said, "Would the three of you mind if I bring you back to my place? I think we need to talk, because, if there is going to be this going on in his life, I want to know everything."

"Just let me call my parents," said Minako, and did so. She told her mother that she would be dining with her friends and teacher. When her mother probed why, Minako told her that it was to celebrate how well the tryouts went, and that she would be bringing home the contract for her to look at, because they insisted that this happen before Minako signed it. Once her mother understood, she congratulated her, and told her not to stay out too late. Once "I love you" was exchanged, Minako then called everyone else on her communicator to meet at the base, and for them to be there as the scouts, because there was some explaining to do.

However, up in Lin-Lin's office, a new drama was being played out. Lin-Lin had been watching the whole battle, and she was displeased at how foolish he had been at going after the scouts. He was powerful, but not powerful enough to take on more than one scout. She did not tolerate such incompetence working for her, and she was about to make it known that you did not fail royalty. When he arrived, he was much weakened. He was seeking sympathy, but she had none. "Were you born stupid, or did you work on it as you grew?" she snapped at him. He was surprised at her statement, and he said, "Your highness, please forgive me! I know better how to get them now. I think…"

"NO YOU DON'T THINK!" she thundered, "You are an incompetent boob, and I will not tolerate your failures! You three times failed Sark, and you have failed me. Now I shall do the both of us favors."

It was then that some of her henchmen came in—those remnants of the Dark Agency—and put a plastic bag around his head. They pulled it snug, but not enough to choke him. Instead, they let the bag be quickly expended of its oxygen, and let him suffocate that way. Lin-Lin knew that his death would not be violent, and actually quite peaceful. However, she wanted to see harsher for him, but this way, there would not be a mess in her office, and they could better dispose of the body discreetly. He panicked a bit, but he then began to feel dizzy, and relaxed as he blacked out. They tied the bag shut on him and let him sit until his heart finally stopped beating. She then figured that, since Sark did not know how he died, then she could just say that the fool died trying to take on more than he should have, and that actually would have had some truth to it. "One down, five to go," she said, knowing that she could use these men as long as it suited her, and then dispose of them at her leisure. Sark was going to learn the hard way that he chose the wrong ally.

6


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"YOU DID WHAT?" thundered Sark, "He was one of my men!"

"He was incompetent!" Lin-Lin shot back, "He failed you three times, and he failed me: that was more than enough on the side of chances."

"You don't understand," said Sark, "I only have so much I can spare! He's supposed to be building an army over there to work out our scheme, and you go and off him!"

"YOU don't understand!" snapped Lin-Lin in return, "You are the one that asked me for help, and if I continue to do so, do not send me henchmen that are incompetent and waste my time! I already have found one target, and through her, I am going to find out who the rest are. He acted to quickly in trying to find out who they are, and it cost me my chance to get three tonight. I had them, and they got away! Would you have tolerated such failure? If so, no wonder you lost all as you have told me."

Sark was steaming, but what could he say. He may have well done the same thing had it happened to him. It is true that he lost a lot, but at the same time, he had more patience. He was now reluctant to give her anything now. The silence on the phone was getting to Lin-Lin, and he heard, "I AM NOT TALKING TO HEAR MYSELF TALK! WHO ARE YOU SENDING ME NEXT?"

"Uh…I have the man you want," said Sark, "He is far more careful, crafty, and sneaky. He calculates and takes more time to figure things out."

"Then send him!" asked Lin-Lin, "Why isn't he here yet?"

"He's on his way," he said, and hung up the phone. He then called in Rinn. In stepped a man who was about 2 meters tall, but slender. He affected a goatee, a Fu Manchu mustache; polled hair that came down in a widow's cleft, wearing an all black renaissance outfit and cloak, with white trim on the neck, wrists, and on the cloak. "You sent for me, master?" he said with an over exaggerated bow.

"You have business in Japan," said Sark, "Princess Lin-Lin said she needed a stealthy, intelligent strategist who can be patient and exacting. I told her that you were her man."

"Absolutely!" he said with another grand bow and a slick approach, "I am ready to go now!"

With that, he sent him, and then began to pace. He wanted to try to start to get into the world above them, and Rinn was his mastermind in things like that. He needed him, and now things would go slower. Japan indeed was unaware that the enemy lay just next door, but he wondered if his enemy lay next door to him in Lin-Lin. She mentioned a certain girl and be began to wonder if she had revenge more on her mind than his concept of global conquest.

As the three sat in the car with Tom, he noticed the other two were still as their alter egos. "Um…why have you guys not changed back?" asked Tom.

"Your dad now needs to know everything," said Jupiter, "Pluto said that she would make it clear."

"There are more of you?" asked Major Reichmann.

"Why Mr. Reichmann," said Venus, "You have never heard of the Sailor Scouts?"

"I heard something," said the major, "but the commandant is not sure about your intentions. I mean, your government trusts you, but Uncle Sam is going to take a bit more convincing…and so am I. You have my son running around looking like a Continental Marine, stepping into danger, when all I wanted him to do is get an education in peace."

Venus then said in her best English, (in which she was proficient,) "He had a past life of great importance, and it has caught up with him in wonderful ways. Because of that, he now has a wonderful future!"

When they pulled up to the gate, he saw nine others, all of them in either white or navy blue suits like what he saw the girls wearing, and one man in a tuxedo, top hat, and a white eye-mask. The guards had been watching them closely, not sure what they were doing, and when they would not leave, more marines and shore police were coming up to the fence, demanding some answers. They were hearing some of this when they pulled up. The major got out and said, "Sailor Scouts, I presume?"

Pluto stepped up and said, in English, "You are correct. We came over as soon as it was known that you had found out your son was involved. I feel obligated that you know everything now. There is nothing to fear."

"You know them, sir?" asked the sergeant at the gate.

"I am going to sign them in as my guests," said the major, but a member of the shore police then asked, "How do we know they are not trying to coerce you onto the post to cause trouble?"

Tom recognized him and said, "Petty Officer Jackson, I think I can explain it like this."

With that, he pulled out the transformation device, and right there in front of them all, held it aloft and called out, "SEMPER FI—MAKE UP!"

With a bright array of colors, he transformed before all, and after it was done, a brave Continental Marine, (as far as they were concerned,) stood before them. The sergeant just said, "Semper fi!" to the sight, to which Ceres responded with a quiet but confident "oorah!"

Ceres then said, "Let them in, they're cool, and what's more, you are looking at the commanders of the galactic navy that will one day form under them. They are all officers, so I would ask a bit of respect."

The sergeant at the gate, (buck sergeant,) wanted to have some fun, and said, "Oh, and you think you can just order me around like that, marine?"

Ceres smiled and said, as he pointed to his epaulets, and said, "Oh, so you don't recognize a gunnery sergeant when you see one? Stand to, sergeant! I expect proper respect here!"

With that, they all entered the place, and all the men there saluted as they passed. The salutes were returned, although Usagi didn't quite know how to respond. Ceres came up and said, "Just put your hand like theirs."

She did, and they all dropped theirs as the scouts dropped theirs. The major then said, "Remember, you saw nothing here tonight!"

They all arrived at Tom's house and filtered in. The Reichmanns made them as comfortable as they could, and the major then said, "Alright son, explain yourself."

He just sighed, and said, "Not everyone speaks English, Pop, so please speak Japanese."

"Son, I'm just concerned…" said the major, but Pluto stepped in and said, "You have nothing to fear, major. Your son was always destined for greatness, just not in the way you thought."

"Let me introduce them," said Ceres, "This is Lieutenants Mercury, Venus, Mars; Lieutenants Commander Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune; Captain Pluto, Admiral Jupiter, Princess Chibiusa, (we call her Bunny,) her royal Majesty Queen Neo-Serenity, (who we call Sailor Moon,) and his royal Majesty, King Endymion, also known as Tuxedo Mask. When I'm like this, they call me Gunnery Sergeant Ceres."

"You're not an officer?" asked his father.

"When the fleet forms, they are going to need a good NCO support chain in the corps. I will be the command sergeant major of the corps by that point, because being enlisted was what I was in my past life."

"Past life!" exclaimed his mother, "What are you going on about?"

"Let me explain," said Pluto, and told the story.

"Well, that explained all the happenings a few months ago," admitted the major, "but where does my son tie in?'

"As I said before," asserted Pluto, "He was the last survivor of the corps. He was reborn here as your son. It was always destined for him to be what he is."

"This was destined?" said his mother suspiciously, "I am not sure I like this."

"You must understand, there are memories of that past I told you about cropping up in his head more and more," said Pluto, "If we had not met him, it may have driven him insane, because, sooner or later, what you see before you would have emerged—save for the uniform—confused, lost, and insane with a complete lack of inner identity."

"And just what is your mission?" said the major, now intrigued by the prospect before him.

Sailor Moon piped up here, and said, "We are here to protect the earth from invasion from without, and insurrection from within!" complete with dramatic flair. It was also, of course, completely out of character for her, and everyone looked at her in amazement. She then got self-conscious, and she said, "Um…why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Because," said Mars, "For a brief moment, you stopped looking like our dear Usa…Sailor Moon, and actually looked like a queen for a moment!"

Sailor Moon got offended and said, "Oh, and you don't think I'm queen material?" turning her head into the air.

Everyone laughed, and the major began to see that his son was indeed in with a good crowd. He then said, "I saw some of the fireworks you kids were putting out. What can you do?"

The answer was going to come sooner than expected, as Mars got a serious look on her face, and said, "There's trouble here on base!"

An ammunition shipment was coming in for the base that night, and it was being done at night due to the climate of terror that gripped the world at that time. Marines and sailors were guarding the unloading as others were busy handling the shipment. They were not using outside help considering the danger that could come from anyone being a part of some group slipping in as a hired hand. However, about fifteen men approached who worked on post in other areas, joking and toking all the way. They were heading for the main gate, as if they had finished their day of work, but then diverted course. They headed toward a humvee that was blocking a road that lead to the port, and two shore police stepped out to find out where they were going. They didn't have a chance. The man in the lead pulled out a pistol with a silencer and shot both men in the head and kept on going. Once they had gone a few blocks, they raced into the darkness of the warehouses about there, and put on dark clothing as they produced automatic weapons that were concealable. In truth, they were Filipino that looked Japanese enough to pass for nationals, and they were a part of a terrorist group working out of that country. They had been bent on taking over the archipelago, but had no headway. They needed ordinance, and they had been planning this for months. They were going to sneak attack the guards, take the ship, (with some hostages,) bring an explosive laden speedboat alongside, and head out, threatening to blow up the lot if they were not let go. They crept up on the guards unawares, and they were able to ambush them. Because things like this had become routine, the men there, (who should have been replaced by that point with new guards for this task,) were not as vigil, and it cost them. They were grabbed, gagged, dragged on board, and the crew was subdued quickly, but not before a distress signal was sent. They wanted help. They did not realize just how much was coming!

The scouts were already tearing down the street towards the docks. The lack of security there let them know that Mars' suspicions were not wrong. However, they saw that a platoon of Marines and a squad of the Shore Police were joining in. They did not know who the oddly clad crew was, and were about to stop them, when the major said, "Stand to: they're with us!"

With that, they joined the chase. By the time they arrived, a few of the men were preparing to loose the ropes on the moorings as humvees arrived. They were preparing to fire when a voice came over the loudspeaker of the ship saying, "We have hostages! You infidels need to back off, or we blow up the ship! You know how big a blast that would be! We are serious!"

To prove it, a poor sailor was dragged out, and a man raised a pistol to his head, prepared to fire…

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" echoed across the dock, and the man suddenly found himself holding his broken hand, watching his pistol fall into the water. He was shocked by what he saw, and then shocked—literally—as Jupiter let loose with her Supreme Thunder. He screamed and hit the deck flopping as if he had been hit with a heavy tazer. They then charged up the cargo deck, marines and sailors in tow. They wanted to coordinate things with the scouts, but they were leading the way, and, by the looks of it, they had more powerful weapons than they were carrying, so they figured the safest place for them was in support! The twelve of the scouts fanned out throughout the ship, each one with a few marines or shore police with them. Two marines were preparing to turn a corner, and took a moment to check around that corner. They did not know that two terrorists were preparing to snipe them. They hid in the darkness, raised their weapons, and then dropped them, screaming in pain as they both found a rose impaled in the back of their hands. The two marines wheeled around and saw them stagger out. With two well aimed bursts, two terrorists were no more. From behind them, snapping his cape around the front was Tuxedo Mask, saying in a serious tone, "Never turn your back on these kinds of men."

They smiled and nodded as they made their way.

Meanwhile, Jupiter had two shore police with her. Out of the blue came about four of the terrorists, but they were sloppy, and Jupiter caught them coming. She let out, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" and blew the men off their feet. They tried to retrieve their weapons, but Jupiter and the two sailors were already on top of it. The sailors had out their sticks, pummeling their targets, while Jupiter demonstrated her Kung Fu on the two on her. However, they were skilled at their form of fighting, and were proving themselves a match. However, to quote the adage that one never brings a knife to a gunfight, she cart wheeled out of the way of an attack that came from the rear of her, and he tackled his buddy who was confronting Jupiter. They went down in a heap as she back flipped a couple of times to let loose with Shockwave. They screamed in pain as they flew into the bulkhead and fell unconscious. The SP's were then cuffing and using pull ties on the four terrorists, saying, "Good stuff: we need prisoners!"

Her English was not the greatest, but she recognized a compliment when she heard it, smiled and nodded as they put their opponents into the brig.

Five terrorists were holding the crew and subdued servicemen hostage in the mess deck. Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon were together with about three marines, and when they came to the door, the Marines got low, and signaled for the other two to drop down and wait. They were going to try to catch them by surprise. Sailor Moon peeked over the top and asked, "How does one get in that door over there?" in the best English she knew.

"Oh just go through that hatch over there, go about 30 yards, turn right, and you should get in," they said, "Just make a diversionary attack, and let us handle the rest."

Chibi Moon, who was proficient in English, told Sailor Moon that, and they moved out. However, Sailor Moon figured that it was the marines that would be making the diversion, because she and her future daughter could do far more than the marines…at least she though so.

The terrorists were trying to contact their comrades below, and they were having a time of it. They then contacted the two in the bridge, and stated what was happening. The bridge told them to stay vigil, because there is a chance that the Americans had breached the outer guards. Just as they heard this, Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon came to the door. Chibi Moon was about to obey the marines, but Sailor Moon barged in and said, "Attacking our allies who only mean us well, and hoping to use these weapons on innocent people! I shall not stand for it! I, the pretty guardian in the sailor suit…" and that was all that she was allowed to say as one of the terrorists cut in, saying, "…shall shut her mouth and get her hands up before I blow them all away!"

"Oops!" thought Sailor Moon, "This always worked before!"

Chibi Moon smacked her forehead, but the marines took advantage of it. They wanted a distraction, they did not expect that, but whatever worked! They kicked the door open and dropped two of them before they could react. At that precise moment, Chibi Moon was attacking with her Lunar Candy Attack. While she was doing that, Sailor Moon let loose with, "FULL MOON FLASH!"

The terrorists were knocked back and blinded by the attack, and then were being harassed by Chibi Moon's attack, which had the effect of having several packs of firecrackers dumped on top of them. They dropped their weapons as the marines charged in and hit them with the stocks of their rifles, knocking them out. "Oorah, sailor!" said the marine, acknowledging a good attack when they saw one. He then said, "Let's go topside and see what's going on there!"

Venus, Ceres, and about two marines and two shore police were with them approaching the bridge when they had to take cover. The two in the bridge had managed to acquire a heavy machine gun from the holds below and were quite prepared to use it. They were pinned, but one of the marines who was a history buff and recognized the epaulets said, "Got any ideas, Gunny?"

"Venus, get your range weapon ready, take out the machine gunner," said Ceres, "The rest of us will take out the dummy with the AK when he flinches."

The SP said, "Are you sure he'll flinch?"

"Believe me, sailor," said Ceres, "When you see what she can do, you'll want to flinch too, but don't. We light up the other one. Alright, on her attack!"

He nodded to Venus, and she nodded back. For her, this was like the old days, and that fool was not going to like things when she got done! She kissed her right forefinger, then shouted, "CRESENT BEAM," as Ceres said, "Cover her!"

The four others opened up some suppressive fire as she hit a bull's-eye right on the machine gunner's chest. He screamed, and vanished as the beam disintegrated its target. The other stood in surprise to what he saw, just as Ceres said, and he stood up with the others, firing the flintlock Meteor Shower as the others opened up. Between the five of them, they riddled him with enough ordinance that they could have used him for a pencil.

About this time, a PT boat had rocketed past the outer security and was heading right for the boat. When their calls on the radio were not returned, they knew the gig was up, and they were getting ready for a suicide run. They opened up with the machine gun on the deck, trying to strafe the ship. It was pinning down Mars, Mercury, the major, and about three marines. Mercury and Mars nodded, and Mercury let loose with Absolute Zero. The PT boat slammed right into the small iceberg that had just popped up in front of them, stopping the boat cold. There was enough armor to protect the boat, but the bow was badly dented. Everyone on board was knocked off their feet, but the helm managed to get things going again. However, Mars used her new Volcanic Blast attack for the first time, and placed it just above the water line, intending to just blow a hole in the thing. However, when it went off, all the explosives that were meant to blow up the cargo ship went up in a large and loud blast. The shockwave knocked everyone down, but they were alright. The threat seemed to be over.

As the marines and SP were hauling off the surviving terrorists, the outer scouts were combing the ship, and were shocked by finding a large bomb by some deck gun shells. By the looks on the timer, they did not have much time. Apparently, this was supposed to be the ultimate "in your face" by the terrorists, that, if they were attacked, and the ship was breached, they would set that off, and at least accomplish that much. Pluto said to all with the outer scouts, and the scouts themselves, "Form a chain to the top, and you get at the top Saturn. You know what to do!"

They quickly formed a line and moved the bomb to the top deck. Saturn then took it on the top of her halberd and pointed out to sea at a 45 degree angle, and said, "SILENT WALL!"

The bomb took off like a rocket, and exploded harmlessly over the water. NOW, the threat was over!

As they all gathered topside, the officer on duty there said, "I don't know who you bunch are, but you indeed acted in the best traditions of the U.S. Navy. I cannot thank you enough!"

Venus spoke for them, saying, "It is our duty. We protect the whole earth, no matter the nation!"

Just then, a radio message came in from the gate, saying, "The base is on a lockdown right now until we get the investigation done, and the commandant is here. He wants to meet the team that assisted us!"

"Will do," said the officer, and then told them, "The high brass wants to talk to you guys!"

Things were about to get interesting!

6


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before long, the scouts, with Tuxedo Mask found themselves outside the office of the commandant, one Commodore Franco Ravalli. He had arrived as soon as he had heard about the attack, and was surprised that it was subdued just after he had arrived. He was further surprised on who had assisted—and fairly well led—the attack. He had heard about the Sailor Scouts, and he knew that Japan fairly well considered them national treasures. He just never figured that they would appear on an American base, much less help stop something like this. He had to meet them, and he owed them greatly. He sat in his spacious office that was complete with crossed U.S. Colors, the Japanese flag, and the flag of the United States Navy, wearing his kakis, having to hastily dress to get there. It had white walls and curtains with several book cases filled with history and instructional books, ship paintings and models, a few palm plants, a beautiful rosewood desk, some chairs, and a navy blue carpet with the U.S. Navy emblem on it. He heard the knock and beckoned them to enter. He was shocked to find that they were all either preteens or teens, (save for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto,) all decked out in what could best be described as a combination cracker jack top and Japanese school uniform. The exceptions were the young man, who looked resplendent in his Continental Marines uniform, the one in the navy blue officers jacket that looked in charge, and the one in the tux that looked as out of place as an orange on an apple tree. He could not believe that these kids had been the ones to save the base from an awful disaster. However, only one seemed to know any military etiquette, which was the young man, and he rendered a proper "present arms" with his saber, holding his hat in his left hand, while saying, "Sailor Scouts reporting as ordered, sir."

After returning a stunned salute, Com. Ravalli said, "And who are you, son?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Ceres, sir," responded Ceres.

"And who are the rest," the commodore then asked.

"We are the pretty guardians in the sailor suits," said Sailor Moon, "defenders of love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

The rest went down the line and introduced themselves, and the commodore then said, "I cannot believe that kids like you went up against—and defeated—hardened terrorists!"

"There is more to us than meets the eye, dear sir," said Mars, and then Ceres said, "And your Marines and SP were helpful as well."

"Oh they were," said the commodore, who then added, "and they shall all be cited properly and awarded well. However, the reason why I called you up here was to ask a few questions initially, and then see where it goes. First, how were you on post to start with?"

"That would be because my father is a marine officer stationed here," said Ceres, "And they were guests in our home when things hit."

"You're an American?" asked the now further surprised commodore.

"Everyone keeps calling me that, so I guess that it's true, sir," joked Ceres.

"How did you beat them?" the commodore then asked.

"We have great gifts," said Pluto, "We are quite powerful."

"So this report says," concurred the commodore, "But you have to tell me who you are, because I have something I wish to do for you. Believe me; it will not go beyond this office."

They all looked at each other, nodded, and everyone transformed back, as Mask took off the hat and mask, and they all looked like any group of kids in a high school, dressed more like they were getting ready for a dance rather than to fight terror. They all introduced themselves again, and it was then the commodore recognized Tom. "Ah, yes, you're Major Reichmann's boy," he exclaimed, "Already serving, and you haven't even finished high school yet!"

The commodore then stood up and said, "Well, considering that we cannot let it be known that such a thing has happened, lest there be far greater problems than we have already had tonight, then what I would like to do I cannot do. You would have all earned the Congressional Medal of Freedom. However, if the opportunity comes up to present that, you will have that. Until that time, you are all honorary members of the United States Navy—and Marines, in your case—and you have full base privileges, including all mess deck access and BX use. Of course, since you would want to protect your identities, you will have to come here in uniform, and carry the ID cards we are about to make for all of you. Therefore, suit up and prepare to get photographed, sailors, and marine."

They transformed right there, completely amazing the commodore, being overwhelmed by the events of the evening. It was then that he noticed the markings of rank on them, and saw the one in green trim. He had a guess, and he said, "That would be the rank of Admiral, would it not?"

"Indeed it would," said Jupiter.

"That means you would outrank me," he said with a smile, and then he got curious and asked, "Are you a part of some military force right now?"

"Just us," said Venus, "but we shall have higher ranks later on in time."

"Now I am confused," said the commodore.

"Not so far into the future—maybe about in 20 years—galactic exploration shall begin," said Pluto, "It shall be a global force, and the one with the pink trim shall actually be the queen."

"Are you saying that the U.S. shall be no more?" asked the commodore, now worried.

"No, but actually, you shall be elevated by the events of the future," responded Pluto, "However, the details I cannot yet share, but know that they are good things. You are looking at the future commanders of that force. This is something that cannot pass beyond these walls, lest something happen to change that glorious future that will take place."

"How can I be sure that it won't be something that undermines the U.S.?" asked the commodore.

"Sir, I would not be seeking to be an officer in the marines if I did not care about the U.S." responded Ceres, "I dare not bite the hand that has been, and shall, feed me."

The commodore rubbed his chin, and realized that he was making much ado about nothing. They were kids. Even if they did grow up to be military people, there was just something about them that made him trust them. "Okay, kids," said the commodore, "Chief Petty Officer Slocomb will take you to get your photos and give you welcome maps of the base to tell you where everything is. Welcome to the family, kids."

Everyone was photographed, and issued the green cards that would be given to regular military personnel, complete with rank marked. They were then told that the guard posts would have their pictures in the guard shack, and as long as they came in uniform, all was theirs as if they were military themselves. The only exception was Tom/Ceres, because he already had his card for being a military dependent. Therefore, he did not need one. Once that was done, despite the lockdown, they were given clearance to leave. Tom then went home and showed his father the contract that he had received that day. His dad said that he would have someone from the Judge Advocate General office take a look at it and see if all the "I's" were dotted and all the "T's" were crossed. He would then go over it with him, and show him where there could be snags, and then take him to one of the lawyers that worked there to help show him how to negotiate things. His dad then said, "The tryout went that well, eh?"

"It looks like we have a good trio," said Tom, "We could be the next Essex."

"Boy, if this is the way you attack things, then OCS will be a cinch for you!"

He then hugged his son, so proud of all that he had done, and all of which he would one day succeed.

Once outside, everyone broke up and then changed back. Mamoru, Bunny, and Usagi were all together, Mamoru having each one on his arms, and Usagi leaned her head contentedly on his shoulder. It was a peaceful scene and a beautiful night. Mamoru then said, "Usa-hime, I am so proud of you."

"Why?" she asked in a teasing fashion.

"I heard how you took charge of the situation where you were tonight," said Mamoru, to which Bunny said, "And she almost got herself shot!"

Mamoru wanted to give her more credit, and said, "Now, Chibiusa, we ALL almost got shot, and even blown up tonight. It kind of goes with the territory, doesn't it?"

Bunny sighed and had to concede the point. Mamoru then said, "What I mean is, you thought it out, tried to figure a good plan, and then executed. Even though it was a bit shaky, that was a lot better than the Usagi that I met over two years ago."

"What are you saying?" asked Usagi, still teasingly, hoping to hear something good.

"I don't know what it is," he said, "But I think you will be taking charge sooner than you think in things."

He then stopped and stepped in front of her. "You have no idea how great it is to watch this bud spread into a beautiful cherry blossom. With these latest adventures, you make me love you more and more. No wonder I loved you so much in the old days. I can see what the attraction was. I don't love you because of that past, I love you for who you are, have always been, and are going to be."

With that, he gave her a passionate kiss, but they did not notice that they were right in front of Usagi's house now. Her mother was all smiles, while Shogi was all disgusted with the display, and her father, though accepting of the boy that would be his son-in-law, was still a little leery of such a sight, as many fathers would. However, when he asked, "So, does the young man know how to say 'good-night'?"

Usagi said, "I'll say he does!" and pulled him in close for another kiss. It was not as long, but he got the point, and he said, "I cannot wait until we are wed!"

She smiled, and then headed in with Bunny. Shogi then said, "Yuck! Did you have to do that?"

At that, something snapped in her head, and she was now not going to take anymore of his garbage—she knew she did not have to. She turned to look at him, and her parents thought that there was going to be another spat right there. However, she did not react the way they thought. She looked firmly at Shogi and said, "Listen, you little brat: that is going to be your brother-in-law one day whether you like it or not, so you'd better get used to the sight. I am so sick of you mocking the people I like, and it stops right now…unless you want me to advertise how you drool nightly over the picture of that girl in your class every night!"

Shogi's eyes went wide at that point. For a split second, he thought she was bluffing. Yet, the look in her eyes told him that she just might be serious, and now teasing turned to terror. "You…you wouldn't do that, now would you?" he said, as his parents now began to rib him about the girl, now asking all about whom she was and such. "That's dirty pool, Usagi!" Shogi snapped, "She doesn't even know I like her. I would die of embarrassment if she found out before I could tell her!"

"Then you had better stop teasing me and grow up!" Usagi snapped, "Because I can play that game too, except that I am older, and know a few more tricks than you, and I play for keeps!"

He hung his head all pouty, and he said, "I'm sorry, big sister, because that wasn't nice. I'll stop teasing you."

She then smiled, and said, "That's what I wanted to hear. You know, squirt, you're not a bad kid! You just need to act your age!"

Shogi smiled and said, "You first!" and gave her a playful knuckle in the rib. She laughed, and got him in a headlock and gave him a couple of noogies. He struggled to let go, but instead of arguing there was laughter. As they went inside, their parents were arm and arm, so happy to see their children growing up right before their eyes. However, Shogi then said, "You really wouldn't tell everyone, would you?"

"She wouldn't have to," said Bunny, "Remember: we're in the same class!"

"Oh, come on!" Shogi retorted, "That's two against one!"

"She's my m…older sister!" said Bunny, "I'm going to stick up for her!"

"Come on," said Usagi, "My homework's done. Let's get Monopoly out and have a little fun."

Her parents said, "Not without us!" and it turned into a great family night. The Tsukinos were becoming an even better family than before.

When Venus returned home, her parents saw the contract. They were so pleased with her, considering that something like that had always been her dream, and now she had a chance to gain it. She then said that they told her to go over it to make sure everything was good, and they all sat down together to look it over. While this was going on, Makoto was going over it herself. Although she was not necessarily the greatest legal mind, she understood enough, and realized that it would not interfere too much with other things. She was surprised at how generous the studio was being, and she knew that any supplemental income she could gain to aid her in things would be welcome. She signed it, hoping that she could truly be a recording artist. She knew the other two were the stronger talent. She also began to reflect on what had happened right before the excrement hit the rotational cooling device that night. She and Tom had kissed, and they now had feelings for one another. She wondered if this was just some passing thing, or if she had finally found the one she had been seeking all her life. She wondered where the relationship was going to go, and if it was a good one to have. She then decided that she would just go with the flow, and hope for the best. After all, what else could she do?

While all that was going on, Rinn was reporting to Princess Lin-Lin. "So, what did you see?" she asked him.

"It seems that your 'friend' Venus and her little friends got in good with the United States Navy tonight," Rinn responded.

"That could be very bad if they got in real good," said Lin-Lin, "These Americans have a tendency to put a stop to the kinds of things we are devising, and with the scouts to help them, they could end up unstoppable. Tell me, what did they do?"

"Despite the short time I had to get here and get to work tonight," answered Rinn, "I was able to see them in action. There seemed to be some on the base that did not belong there, and they seemed to be trying to steal a ship. The scouts moved in with the aid of their militia, and they thwarted the attack."

Lin-Lin thought for a moment or two, knowing that the imperialist Americans had enemies that her government would love to use to destroy them. She had seen them many times, and it was not pretty how they acted. She concluded that they could only be terrorists, and she then began to get ideas. "Rinn, you are already showing yourself resourceful, and much better than your late colleague," said Lin-Lin with a smile, "I need you to find out who attacked the Americans, and then see if we cannot yoke their strength. If so, then we can keep the scouts so busy that there would be no way we could stop them. In the meantime, we can start to brainwash all those we have selected for the record company, starting with Minako and her friends. Oh, what sweet revenge it would be to turn her to our side! It would be the last thing she wants!"

She smiled and leaned back into her throne, letting her evil plots churn. Sark was an amateur as far as she was concerned, but a good useful idiot for the time being. He had no clue what was coming.

5


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Tom returned from school, his father had the contract back from JAG and he told him that it was all on the up and up. The company was real, and the contract would not either fleece him, or hold him down. He signed it so he could then return it the next day and begin doing the recordings. However, during that day, other activities were taking place that would cause things to escalate.

While the base denied that anything had happened, (saying that some ordinance had gone off in trying to unload it,) in reality, a terrorist group that was working out of, though not based in, the Philippines were responsible for the act. They would do a thorough investigation, but they figured that the time it took to even pull off what they did, coupled with the fact that they now had the help of the Sailor Scouts, and that they would now know what to look for, the odds of that happening again anytime soon were large. However, they did not know what was going on in the Philippines at that moment.

Rinn was able to tap into the investigation and find out who was behind the attacks. Once he knew, he was in the Philippines in a flash. After some walking around and talking about, he found out that the island he was on, one quarter of it was controlled by the terrorists. Once he learned that, he headed that way. The people all laughed at him heading that way, certain that would be the last time they would see him alive. If the government could not do anything about them, what would this fool be able to do?

Once he arrived, he found the borders well controlled by this group, instantly several AK-47 aimed at him. However, he announced that he wanted to join them, even giving praise to the deity to which they paid homage. They were uncertain still, but men came out and searched him. When they found nothing, they brought him in, but still kept armed guards on him, not sure of his intent. He certainly did not look like them, but they were willing to accept any help they could. Of course, what he had told them was a lie, because he had every intention of taking this group over for Lin-Lin, and turning them against Japan. After they had well taken over, they could start to threaten Australia, which, by that point, Sark should have been a prominent public figure, rallied Australia, along with preaching his rhetoric. He had learned from these people that, to turn a phrase, in order to make them drink your product, you had to make them thirsty. He hoped at that point that alliances would jump in, and start the global conquest. After it was done, they could then reshape the Earth to his ideal.

They took him in front of the leader, and it was then Rinn learned that they were all nationals. For him that was helpful, because he could test things by stirring up some trouble, and it would be easier for them to move through. Indeed, the people of this land did not like these people, nor was he too fond of such riff-raff. He almost wanted to do these people a favor and expunge them from the land, much to the delight of the Philippines. However, they were useful for the time being, so he would tolerate them. However, they would soon have a leadership change. He was brought into a brick building obviously to house their leader, and he sat in there as if it were a throne room, complete with the platform where he sat on his throne, and a red carpet all the way to the curtained entrance. The leader saw him and greeted him, saying, "I am Juan Cerritos, and I lead this noble group. I understand you wish to join. Tell me, what is it that you think you can contribute?"

Rinn smiled and said, "I have access to powers and weapons beyond your wildest dreams! It could take you far beyond this group of islands."

"Interesting," said Juan, "And I would like to see some of this. My guards told me you came in without anything."

"Oh, you shall see them right now!" he said, and raised his hands. The bracers on his wrists glowed, and fired two balls of static. They hit their target, engulfed him, and Juan was no more. Immediately, the guards sprang into action, but they all vanished as well. As others moved in, he thundered, "DO IT, AND YOU JOIN THEM ALL IN DEATH!"

They all stopped in fear, not knowing what to do. They could easily run out and call for help to overrun him, but they also realized they would vanish before they got to the door. "Ah, you do learn!" announced Rinn, as he produced a small pair of clear eggs, filled with a liquid, threw them on the floor before the four men in there, and that area of the room filled with a dense blue smoke once the chemicals had the chance to react. Once that cleared, four youma now stood. They were all jet black with yellow spots, and they looked like human sized salamanders. He then began to bend their now small minds to his will. He then said, "Fetch the chain of command and bring them in here. Convince them if they do not want to come, and there will be the business of letting them know that there has been a change of command."

As they left, he let out an evil cackle. It was about to get interesting for the Sailor Scouts—very interesting.

The next day, Minako, Makoto, and Tom did as much of their homework as they could so they could spend some time at the studio that day, and find out what the producers and engineers imagined for them as a group. The three of them were giddy, and they could hardly wait to get in there and work. The next thing was to find a name for the group, and what style of music they should sing. They toyed around with some ideas, but they could not come up with anything. Finally, they came to Baron Records and headed to the office to return the signed contracts. When the names were read on them, the secretary looked down on a memo that told her to buzz the head office once they were there, but without saying to who she buzzed. Lin-Lin was looking at some different travel brochures, trying to figure out where she was going to build her castle when this was all over, and she was crowned empress of the galaxy, when the call came in. She thanked the secretary for the call, and then called the one producer that was in on things. "So, they took the bait?" he asked.

"They took it like a half-starved large mouth bass!" she said.

"Do we start to transform them, mistress?" he then asked.

"No, not yet," she said, "I want to do it at the right time. Let them think all is okay for now. I want to watch them for a bit, and then see what the best way to bend them would be. I have to find out how to corrupt them so completely that nothing in their nature would be able to counter it. Take your time with them, because they are not the brainless drivel that they have brought in to record. They will be easy to convert. Once we have a group, we can start working them in small things, and then going bigger and bigger. Once they are converted, they can join the group that Rinn is gaining in the Philippines."

"Very good, mistress," said the producer, "I'll give them over to Jin Suzuki. He's not only a great producer and engineer; he has a great ear for music."

"I don't understand, mistress," asked the producer, "You actually are going to put out…"

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!" she thundered, "WE STILL HAVE TO PUT UP A FRONT! This is another reason why I'm leaving them alone. Ironically, those three are very good, and we need a name to push the label. They can be the ones to do it. Now make them a success!"

"Yes, mistress," he said, and hung up. She blew some strands of hair out of her face and said, "It's so hard to find good help these days!"

While all that was going on, Bunny (Chibiusa) and Usagi were working on homework. Ever since she had learned the habit, it was almost impossible to stop her from working on her homework right away. Her parents were so happy to see her doing well at school for once, and Shogi was shocked. He thought it was like some kind of eerie science fiction movie where the aliens created doppelgangers of people, and had the body double kill off the original to be replaced with the alien. He was sure that was not his sister, and when he tried to complain about this to his parents, they both laughed hysterically, and Shogi then thought that they too had been caught. However, this conversation had been overheard by Bunny, and she told Usagi. They then decided on a prank that day. Her mother had made snacks for all the kids while they did their homework, and Shogi was asked to stop by the girl's room and drop theirs off before he took his to his room. He took the tray, turned around, and turned pale. He was afraid to go in. Bunny looked at the clock, and giggled, knowing what was about to happen. Luna became curious when she heard the chuckling, and when she asked what was going on, they explained, and now she was excited to see what would happen next. Shogi knocked on the door, and the girls said in sing-song way, "Come in, Shogi!"

That made him nervous. Now he did not want to go in. He came in quickly and set the snacks on the desk, but the girls said, in unison, "Hello, Shogi, we've been waiting for you!" in the same sing-song way. He then turned a lighter shade of pale and maybe even minty green! "Um, here you go!" he said, and turned to beat a hasty retreat. However, Bunny caught him by the belt, and said, "Where are you going, Shogi? We would love you to stay; we would love you to join us!"

"I'm sure you would!" he said, trying to get away, but Usagi got in front of him. She then said, "What's wrong, Shogi? Don't you want to be around your dear, loving sister?"

"You're not my sister, not acting that way!" he protested, and really wanted to leave.

"What's wrong?" said Bunny, "We want you to join us—we want ALL to join us."

"Stay away from me!" he said, now fighting with all his might. Now he was speechless, and Usagi said, "What's the matter, Shogi; cat got your tongue?"

That was when Luna hopped up and said, "Nah, I would have known if I had gotten that much of him!"

"AH! THEY GOT THE CAT TOO! OH NO!" and he ran out of the room, charged into his room, and locked the door. They all stared at each other, and then they all busted out into hysterics. That had to have been the best joke they had pulled yet, and it was not on each other!

After a time, all their work was done, and they had an hour before dinner. Usagi got out that book she had gotten from Ami and continued to read it. Usagi was propped up on her bed, back to the wall as she read, while Luna napped at her feet. Bunny put down the manga she was reading and went over to her. She kneeled with her arms flat on the bed, fingers locked together, and her chin on her hands. She watched her and said, "Mother, what is so neat about that book? You've read it twice now."

"You have no idea what is in here!" Usagi answered, "It is so challenging and life changing. I have been so foolish trying to fit everyone else's visions of me, and not trying to find my own."

Usagi stopped, and then realized, "Hey, that's the first time I ever heard you call me that!"

Bunny realized that, and she also had not planned to, but it had slipped out. "You know, I wasn't even thinking about it."

Luna was becoming conscious about this time and overheard the talking. She then said, "I must admit, Usagi-chan, you have been acting more mature lately. I'm actually proud of that."

"You know, you have been different," said Bunny, "You actually must have reminded me of Mother so much that I did it out of habit."

"But I am your mother, silly!" said Usagi, and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You don't understand," said Bunny, "When I have seen you in the past, you, and what is at home, are two different people—at least it seems that way. Now, I see you acting like what I left back there."

"That makes me wonder," said Usagi, "Now that we are having this conversation, do I bring this up then?"

"Not really," answered Bunny, "I think she knows that she was going to send me back at certain times, so I don't think she wanted to ruin anything."

"I tell you the truth," said Usagi, "I am going to admit something to you: I have been a crybaby spoiled brat, and I have always been upset when I have not gotten my way. I have been wrong. It's going to be different now."

She set the book on her chest as she stared at the wall, lost in though, with a contented grin on her face. Bunny saw that, and she could not help but jump on the bed and give her a big hug.

In the studio, the producer/engineer, Jin, was putting them through their paces. He explained to them, "You three are teenagers, and that will help you reach your demographic that much easier. However, I do not want to go for that light, fuzzy, preteen kind of thing."

"In America, we call that Bubble Gum Rock," said Tom.

"That's what I was fishing for," said Jin, "You kids are too good for that, and too old for that anyway. I want to do serious music with you, because your demos showed that you can do it. However, I want to see what kind of a sound you can develop. It has to be unique but appealing. Therefore, I'm going to go into the booth over there, and I have all the sheet music on the shelves over there. When I ask for a piece, it should be there and in order. We may do something two or three times in different ways to find that sound. Did you three get your homework done?"

"We have almost all of it done," answered Makoto.

"Get that done, and then let me know," said Jin, "Because we are going to be in here for a few hours.

Once that was done, they messed around with many styles and sounds. Tom added a California sound, while Makoto added a gritty, city feel to things. Minako was a pop stylist, and he fooled around with that combination. As a result, they seemed as adept at folk and American country and western as they were at 12-bar blues progression songs. He thought for a moment, and he saw something. The boy was American, and the one with the red bow spoke English very well. Makoto could not, but she could fake it well when they sang. However, the boy spoke fluent Japanese, and he realized that he had a gold mine in front of him. They could record the songs in English for the majority of the record buying market, and then put out the songs in Japanese for Japan. He then also realized that these recordings were going to slip into modern times, in that, this company would be the first ever company to sell all it's songs strictly on-line. It saved the studio much in costs, and it would give the performers much more. In pondering all this, he began to realize that he could set it up that, when you downloaded the album, it could be set up as to where one could pick and choose which versions of the songs that they liked, and thus, each copy of the album would be unique, because it would be to the listeners' liking. He hit the mike, and he said, "Okay, give me _Give a Little Bit_ by Supertramp!"

They got the sheet music, and Minako saw that it took a twelve string. She said, "Do we have a twelve string in here?"

"I think we do," he said, "Check the back wall."

She found it, and checked to see if it was in tune. When it was, she said, "I'm a bit rusty on this, but I'll do my best."

Tom spread out the music, saw the pitch, and looked at Minako. She said, "Oh no, this is more your song. We'll put in harmonies."

Once they took off, he though, "Ah, now that's what I've been looking for!"

After that, he began to think of a name for them. Since their sound was their own, their name had to be as unique. Then he remembered how Abba had named themselves, and he decided to go with their last names. Once they finished, about three and a half hours had passed. He then said, "I think I have it now. Come on in here for a minute."

Once they came around, he said to them, "Okay, here's the scoop. Tomorrow, I'm going to have you record your first four songs, and that will be one of them. You're going to do two covers, and two originals. I have also decided on a name. You shall now be Ark. It takes the English letters that start your surnames. It is fitting because it the start of a new "arc" of music in this world. Okay, I know the spelling is different, but enough people will get the idea."

It seemed awkward at first, but they began to catch onto the name, and Tom said, "Okay, 'Ark' it is!"

"Okay kids, see you tomorrow!"

As they started to head home, Minako said her good-byes, and that left Tom and Makoto. They were walking, and Tom said, "It's close to chow. Hey, why not come over to my place. That way, you don't have to change. You can come as my guest."

"That would be great!' she said, and she took his hand as they walked. For the two of them, it felt good, and it seemed natural. On the other hand, it seemed too fast. Makoto then asked, "Do you think we're going about this wrong?"

"Not at all," said Tom, "The contracts are on the up and up, and we stand to…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay, I'm lost."

"Well, it seems we're just jumping into this."

"So, what's wrong? Just go with the flow."

"Well, it's not that easy in Japan. There's matter of meeting family, getting an endorsement from them, we have to…"

Tom put is forefinger on her lips and shushed her, saying, "Why are you thinking like this? I thought you said you read the book?"

"Well, yes, but…" she said, but Tom cut her off, saying, "So, why are you trying to fit a mold that, not only you don't fit in, but also that really doesn't exist anymore?"

She looked at him oddly, and he said, "I guess what I am saying is, you have set the rules for yourself for so long, why should this be any different?"

She thought for a moment, and she realized, for the first time, and especially at this point, it was good to follow your heart. She really was free to set the rules in this. She could follow her heart, and not worry about what society said about it. If she loved a gyjin, then so be it. That was no one's business to begin with anyway. This could be something special. She intertwined her arm into his and got close. Yes, this did feel good. At that moment, it all came back to her. For years, she had always wanted someone to take her for a female—for someone feminine. She even had aspirations of becoming a florist, just to feel more of the ladylike kind of person she thought she was supposed to be. However, what had happened was that she had found a person who didn't take her for a tomboy, for a female, but he took her because she was Makoto—no more and no less. For that matter, why should she worry about how anyone took her anyway? She was going to be herself, not flaunt it, and let people deal with it. If she were able to act with that mindset, and people had a problem with that, then that would just be tough. If society turned their nose up at her, she always had Tom. Besides, they were going to be recording stars, and if there was a life that was suited to the individualist, it was that one. As the approached the base, she said, "I really have become a diva!"

"Good," said Tom, "And always remember…"

They said it at the same time, "…_Divas don't fake it!_"

6


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days past, and Setsuna was amused at the happy attitude that three of her students had. She thought it great that they were going to be recording artists, and it was also good that it was not interfering with their studies thus far. This was the kind of thing that would help in the building of overall team unity. If they were to know that, despite their future service, they were going to be even bigger stars, they might be uncontrollable. Therefore she could not tell them. However, the ones she really loved seeing change were Ami and Usagi. Ami not only was changing in confidence, she was becoming an extrovert, and a pleasure to be around. Many more of the students were seeking her for help in their homework than had before, and she was more than happy to help. What was more was how the boys were now noticing her. She was looking attractive in her uniform as well as out of it, and it was not because of an outward appearance. Once she showed that she was indeed approachable, people wanted to be around her. Usagi was also changing. She was starting to do better. She was still a B- student, but that was far better than riding the borderline that she had for all those years. In fact, in their latest quiz, (and not a mock quiz,) she passed with a C+. It was better than what she had been doing, but instead of getting upset, she came to Setsuna and asked how to do where she had been in error, and after a little bit of adjusting, she had figured out the concept. She was then confident that when the unit test came up, she would pass with flying colors. This was turning out to be a good tenure for Setsuna. If they could now figure out all that had been going on with the Negaverse, it would be a great year.

However, things were starting to move in the Philippines and in the recording studio. In the Philippines, the terrorists were being turned into youma one by one. However, Rinn did allow them to have just enough intelligence to appreciate their change and new strengths, but not enough to where they could figure out that, collectively, they could easily defeat and destroy him. By the time he had a decent battalion of youmas, he called in those he had not converted, and divided them up into about five companies, and gave about four or five human terrorists the control of each one. It was then he called back to Sark and to Lin-Lin and told them of his continuing success. To aid him, Sark sent one of the three remaining lieutenants that he had to him, named Tor. Tor liked to wear sleeveless shirts and tights to show off his massive form, so needless to say, he was no slouch. However, even though he was huge, fast, strong, and a good fighter, he was actually very intelligent. This is why Rinn called for Tor. He needed someone who could train the youma, and those that could control them. Once he arrived, Tor asked, "Is everything organized?

"Organized as well as can be expected, my friend," Rinn said with pride.

Tor went outside with him to see them all gathered. He then said, "Still, they need a thorough test. Send one company to Manila and wreak havoc. Let's see how the locals handle things."

"There may be only one problem," said Rinn, "The United States military may take an interest, and they may try to put a stop to it."

"I hope they do get involved, comrade!" said Tor with a smile, "It would only be the best test that we could make. If they cannot stop them, then we have it made."

"It may gather more of an involvement than for which we would wish," responded Rinn, "They might send spies, their elites, something like that."

"That would be even more delightful!" said Tor, "If that were to happen, we capture them, and then turn them into youma, and then we have what we need to defeat them. Everything is going well!"

"What is the goal," inquired Rinn.

"When Princess Lin-Lin builds her armies," responded Tor, "We shall set ours loose in Japan. She will send hers to 'defeat' them, that is, feign defeat, and then she gathers the confidence of the Japanese people, she comes here, takes over, but we will have moved operations to Australia, and set them loose there. It can then be blamed on Japan, Sark gets war started, the United States gets involved, and her allies, causing her to turn on Japan, and then gaining the rage of certain other nations in the world. They come to Japan's aid, global war starts, and once they annihilate each other, we move in and take over everything. Thus, this test becomes very important!"

"Then we attack after darkness falls!" said Rinn, and set his clock for the event.

Meanwhile, at Baron Records, some interesting things were happening. There were many who had been turned away at the tryouts, and only a handful recorded. However, everyone that was not as talented as they thought was being called back, one by one, for a "second test." When they got there, they were further screened by Lin-Lin into groups that consisted of people that, if they went missing, they would not be so missed. The first was a young girl, and she was called into the studio. When she stood in the studio, she noticed what looked like a large camera above the booth glass. When she asked what it was, they told her that they needed to film her, so they could get a feel for her in video format. That way, if she did make it, and they did videos, they wanted to get an idea of her in that genre. They then told her to begin her number and to look straight into the glass. Yet, when she did, she was hit by powerful strobe light, and she was fixated on it. Once that happened the "camera" on the ceiling began to glow, and a cone of light fell on her. She was in such a daze she could not even scream. The strobe light was the last thing she would remember before she lost consciousness. Once the procedure was done, a birdlike form, (a raptor of some kind,) a little bigger than what had stood there before filled her spot. It looked in the booth, and immediately took a defensive stance, ready to pounce on anyone that approached. That was when a panel in the wall opened up and hit the youma with a tranquilizer dart. It was out in seconds, and some men came in and hauled it off to an area in the basement with several cages ready to receive the youma. In about one hour, they captured about eight teens and turned them all into youma. It was a slow process, but once they were able to set up several "recording booths," they could expedite matters, and get that army ready. They then cleaned out the studio for the actual stars that were slated to record that day.

Meanwhile, at the shrine, the team was doing homework, as Michiru were walking the grounds, and Setsuna sat grading papers. Minako, Makoto, and Tom were almost done with theirs because they had gotten into the habit of doing their homework during the school day and lunch period to have time at the studio later. It was during the time at the shrine that Rei, Hotaru, (and during their walk, Michiru,) all stiffened, felt a momentary pang of pain, and then it was over. For all of them, it was the same sensation that told them youma was in the area. However, since it went as fast as it came, they paid it no mind, and filed it away. Yet, Rei felt there was something to it. Michiru, on the other hand, said that she wanted to go back to the house there, and see the new group. Once they arrived, Michiru said, "Say, I hope you three don't mind the two of us tagging along."  
"We'd love it!" said Minako, "I can't wait for you to see how it all works!"

"Great, I look forward to it," said Michiru. Yet, when they stepped outside, Haruka asked, "Okay, what's with the sudden interest with their recording?"

"Call it a hunch," said Michiru, "But I have a feeling that there is something odd about Baron Records. I may be way off base, so I just want to squash some silly notions."

Haruka looked at her oddly, but she also knew when not to question things. She would just let it go and deal with whatever comes.

"Done!" said Usagi, with a confident air as she slammed the books shut. Everyone was shocked at how quick she had gotten through things. Rei then asked, "Okay, how did you do that?"

"Well, because I have been fairly steady on this, I have learned a neat trick about this," responded Usagi.

"Then lay it on us!" said Rei, wanting to hear this. She wondered if it was some kind of strange thing from her past that she used to study. Usagi said, "Very well: before we move on, I make sure I understand the principles that I am supposed to learn, and keep it in mind with these new concepts. I just plug in what I learned and take off."

Rei just stared at her. Those were just standard study skills. She was sixteen, and she was just **now** discovering them? Usagi acted like this was some new and grand discovery. "Is there anything else?" asked Rei suspiciously.

"Oh, there is one more thing," Usagi said with a big smile, (all of which was being watched by Setsuna in amusement.)

Rei thought, "Okay, maybe this is her weird trick. That girl just can't do anything normal," to which Usagi said, "I take any wrong problems to Setsuna to have her show me what I did wrong, and I remember it easier."

Thunderous silence filled the room, and Rei just stared wide eyed at Usagi, her upper lip giving a twitch or two. "That's it?" said Rei incredulously.

"Yup! That's it!" said Usagi.

Rei had to go get some air. "I teach, I cajole, I plead, I repeated these things over and over and over, and she is _just now getting it—ON HER OWN!_"

By that point, she was isolated in the woods, and then let out a scream of frustration that caused Daimios and Phobos to flea thinking that Rei was having another fight with her grandfather or something. Five minutes later, Rei came back with a smile on her face and said, "Well, I am so glad things are getting better. Let's go to Crown's Arcade after this! I feel like some fun!"

Hotaru, who had just been quietly watching the proceedings, and knew what Rei had gone and done, thought to herself, "I think it is more like, 'I want to find the most violent shooting game and let it all out!'"

She could not help but let out a snicker, and Rei just said, "What are you laughing at?"

At the studio, the kids were greeted warmly, and they were given a list of songs—covers and originals. "This should get your feet in the door," said Jin, "Oh, who's that."

"Oh those two?" stated Minako, "That's Haruka and Michiru. They are our dear friends, and she wanted to see the process."

"Good," said Jin, "Well, if they will come into the engineer's room, they can get a close up look on how we put it together."

Once he led them to the engineer's room, he told them, "Okay, get the headsets on, and we'll get you to do the backing vocals for what you did yesterday. We had the studio people fill in some musical blanks, so just feel it out, and you'll get it. All right, beginning in 5…4…3…"

As they began, all the two heard was the backing vocals, which sounded awkward by themselves. Jin then said, "This is the beauty of how we do things now. Listen to this."

He reached over and pushed up some knobs on his side, and in that room's monitor, they could now hear the full thing.

"Now you're hearing what they're hearing, but with their backing vocals," stated Jin, "It's not as glamorous as some people think, but the finished product is incredible. When they do it live, they will have all that on stage. With Minako on guitar, she can lead the other two in vocals. Hopefully, we can teach the other two something about playing instruments in order to give them more to do on stage. I have Tom learning the bass, and Makoto rhythm and backing runs behind Minako's lead. By the time they're ready to do their first show, they will be consummate professionals."

Once that song was done, he said, "That was great! We'll do a playback for you later. I want to get to that Rod Stewart one now and get the leads in on that, with her guitar. The only problem is that the violinist is late and…"

Michiru brightened, and said, "I play that very instrument."

Jin looked at her and said, "Do you have it with you?"

"It's in the car," she answered, "Just give me a minute or two to fetch it."

Once she came back, she was ready to go. She saw the music, but it only cued her where to come in. When Jin detected the confusion, he told her, "You don't play in the first verse, so listen to it and get the feel for it. Then, in the second verse, you come in and improvise based on that."

That clicked for her, and then the kids began. After about three false starts, where Jin made some adjustments, they got things going. Soon, it was if someone was casting a magic spell, and they were all wrapped up in it. It began to affect Michiru, and she began to put out some sweet notes on the violin. Jin knew that this could be a huge single in its own right. He was looking for a song to get the public's attention, and he may have just found it. However, that was about to change. As everyone clapped, Jin said, "Okay, we're going to add what is needed tomorrow, and hopefully, tomorrow, we can have that one in the can. The next one is _I'm Sailing Away_. That one is for you, Tom. You guys will come in later."

Tom knew that song well, and the piano player came in to add his bit with Minako. Tom reached down for it, and when they began, there was no false start. As the opening of the song, which moved like a ballet, began to capture the listeners, the piano began to crescendo with the guitar into the faster part, and they took off. Once they were done, Jin flipped on the mic and said, "Congratulations: once you add the last touches, you will have just recorded your first number one!"

They started to celebrate, and then Michiru got a wild hair. She suggested, "I have something that could finish off the album."

"What is that?" asked Jin.

"I am a music teacher in their school," announced Michiru, "and there was something that I, Tom, and Minako did in class that I would like to try here."

"Well, that would be the last take for the day, but we can see if we can use it," said Jin, and they went into the Bach/Gounod Prelude in C/Ave Maria. This blew Jin away. He never expected something like that, and it demonstrated their versatility. He then said, "Well, you just recorded your B side to that single! That one is going to be left as it is! Wow! You kids are amazing! That's a wrap for today. We have you in for Friday to do some clean up work, so you have tomorrow off. Have fun!"

As they left Haruka said, "I have to admit, I wasn't bored. You guys did well."

They all thanked her, and then Michiru then said, "All the same, something was eating at me."

"What was that?" asked Minako.

"I felt like something had happened in their earlier in the day, and it just did not feel right." Michiru responded, "I'll have to chew on that."

The car went silent after that, and they just rode along, wondering what she meant by that.

As the sun set, the first company moved into position. It was in the casino district, as well as the red light area, and, as usual, it was packed. For Tor, it was the perfect place to make his test. He told the terrorists that controlled groups of youma, and said, "There it is—the decadence you so despise. Now you have the means to wreak great havoc and put an end to it! Now go!"

They moved out, spread out, and started attacking people indiscriminately. A better scene of chaos could not have been put together. Within five minutes, units of the U.S. Army and Marines were on the move. At the same time, Tom was at home, eating dinner with his folks. The TV was still on in the family room, tuned to AFN, when it happened. They heard, "We interrupt this important broadcast to bring you this important bulletin."

Immediately, everyone was in the family room, and they got there in time for the news desk to start the report. He began, "Right now, in Manila of the Philippines, there is a horrific scene going on. What seemed to be an ordinary terrorist attack has took on imagery of the Apocalypse itself. We switch now to hidden cameras overlooking the scene."

The image switched to the view of the areas of the attack. The voiceover then said, "As you can see, horrible monsters are causing much in the way of destruction and loss of life. However, the United States military, in conjunction with the Filipino military are moving in to put a stop to this. Here they come now."

The two armies and Marines were moving in and coordinating their attacks, managing to put down youma here and there, but after time, the tale was beginning to tell. To put them down, it would take something with higher firepower than what they possessed, and they began to pull a fighting withdrawal. Tom looked in horror, knowing that some of those men were not returning home. As that was happening, the phone rang, and his father said, "Tom, this is for you."

He picked up the receiver, and it was the Commandant. "Commodore Ravalli, I presume?"

"Is that the way you talk to your superior, Marine?" snapped the commodore, and Tom went to attention, "Sir, no sir!"

"Don't 'sir sandwich' me, Marine," he snapped again, "Listen, there was going to be an alert, but considering what this is, I told the Pentagon that we have a team of specialists here to handle this. They had the nerve to ask me if it was the SEALs!"

"What do you need from us?" asked Tom.

"Assemble your team, and have them meet me in this office in twenty minutes," said Ravalli, "You'll be briefed, and then sent off. Don't worry about the school; we have our ways of handling that one!"

"I am certain you do, sir," said Tom, "Consider us already there, sir: roger, out."

His father and mother looked at him and said, "It's about that, isn't it?"

"This holds the interests of many, and the safety of that many," said Tom, "I have to go."

His father walked up to him and said, "These are strange circumstances, but I had long ago prepared myself for this moment the day you looked to the corps and did not look back. I knew that something like this could happen, and instead of being sad, I know that you are going to be a good man and brave."

He then put his left hand on Tom's shoulder, and shook his right hand, saying, "Do me proud, son!" and pulled him into an embrace. Once that was done, he flipped open his communicator, and sounded the alarm for all scouts to appear. He then said, "Stand back," as he then uttered, "SEMPER FI—MAKE UP!"

Once the transformation was done, he saluted his father, hugged his mother, and he said, "Fear not, justice will be done!" and he was out the door. As the couple stood there, arm and arm, she began to tear up. He then told his wife, "Honey, he can take care of himself. The only regret is that I cannot be there with him!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The scouts were at the commandant's office, and he showed them a map of the city. "Okay, here's the deal: this quarter of the city has been taken, and they are slowly taking more and more territory. The soldiers there are only able to slow the advance, but not stop it. The SEALs and Green Berets are on their way to aid you, but the President has been briefed about you…"

"The President?" they all shouted.

"I had to tell them we had something," said the commandant, "the Special Forces can only do so much, and I had to tell them who you were, what happened before, and why you have what it takes to stop them."

"This is going to make OCS a bit sticky," said Ceres, but the commandant then said, "Son, you'll go through like everyone else, but, believe me, if you serve your country well, you can get whatever assignment you want, and I would do all I could to keep you here for these kinds of things."

Moon was a bit suspicious, and she said, "Where are you going with that?"

He looked at them and said, "For this mission, you all just entered the United States Navy. For you to do this with our help, you have to be official. Congratulations, everyone, save you, sergeant, now has dual citizenship."

They all looked at him stunned. He then said, "Your ranks shall be officially recognized, and, truth is, Tom, this would make OCS unnecessary for you, but it would be better if you went when it was time. Until then, you are an actual gunnery sergeant in the corps. Jupiter, technically, you would outrank me, but the President has said for you to be subordinate to learn command from me until that time you would be ready to take command. Thus, your word would be second only to my own. Tuxedo Mask, how good are you at covert operations?"

"It's one of my specialties," he returned.

"I thought that might be the case," said the commandant, "Therefore, you are officially an ensign, assigned to the ones in white. That is your capacity, is it not—naval intelligence."

Pluto said, "You can say that."

"Good, now, let's get to it!"

Everyone was letting this sink in as Ravalli went over the intelligence, and what they faced. "By the time we get you there, the city will be half overrun. They are taking a south to north path, and they seem to be coming from the terrorist stronghold, right here. Intelligence tells us that they may have gotten to this point. I propose a two-pronged attack, sending in one to deal with the monsters, and another to take care of the terrorist cell. The Green Berets will assist with the city assault, while the SEALs will aid you in the terrorist camp."

"I assume it's because of the sea approach to the terrorist camp that you are doing it this way?" said Ami.

"You've got a sharp eye, kid…ahem…I mean, lieutenant," answered the commandant. Ami then said, "Ceres, I would suggest that you go with the outer scouts, and they go with the seals. They would be best equipped for the job."

"Sounds good to me," responded Ceres, "How are we going in?"

Ravalli called on his intercom, and in came a burly looking man wearing the rank of lieutenant commander. "This is Lt. Commander Sikes. He leads SEAL team 2. You are going to do a SCUBA assault, and he shall now take all of you and brief you on what will happen next."

"Look out, junior frog men!" joked Ceres, as they went their way.

Ravalli then said, "The rest of you are going to be taken to an Air Force base where a Special Forces group are waiting for you, and they are going to give you—if you'll pardon the unintentional pun—a crash course in airborne assault."

Moon then said, "You…you mean, jumping out of a plane?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Um…I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeely have a test I need to study for…" and she tried to sneak out, only to be confronted by Bunny, saying, "If I'm willing to do this, you are too! They aren't scared. Are you?"

All the inner scouts looked pale, and she said, "That doesn't help, guys!'

The inner scouts all arrived at the airbase, and they were met by a team of men in battle dress uniforms, all decked out in what the Army calls "full battle rattle," and berets of green. Moon then said, "Those look so neat! There are some outfits that it could go with!"

Mars then said, "I don't think they're fashion statement!"

All of those men seemed fit, but not big. This was surprising to everyone, and Venus had to ask, "I figured that you would be big, burly men?"

They laughed at the cute girl, and Captain Peters, (man in charge,) said, "That's what everyone thinks. Actually, that gets in the way for the things that we do. However, every one of us is physically fit and trained to face any foe."

"Well, be ready, captain," said Jupiter, (Venus acting as interpreter,) "Because these are not your average foe."

"Then you'll have to tell us what we face as we tell you how to do this," said the Captain as he prepared to give them the course. After about a half-hour, the men told them, "Remember all this, because if you go out of line at any point, your legs are going to end up in your shoulders. This is designed to get you to the ground as fast as possible without killing you. It's not a recreational jump!"

Now Moon REALLY did not want to be here! She started to try to tiptoe away, and Mars grabbed her by the pony tail and pulled her back, saying, "I got to do this—you got to do this!"

Then Peters said, "Normally, because of the nature of the mission, we would have you put on these uniforms. But since this is urban warfare, it would not matter much. So, let's get the packs on you, and let's load up."

They put the packs on, but Mercury and Moon seemed weighted down. Peters said, "Don't worry, you only have to wear it long enough to get out of the plane."

However, Chibi Moon was on her back like a stranded turtle, as she said, "Um, is there a kid size?"

The outer scouts and Ceres were flown into another area of the Philippines to prepare for the scuba assault. When they arrived, a map of the area they were going to assault was shown to them. Lieutenant Sanchez began to brief them as Ceres translated: "Okay, here is there stronghold. They have situated themselves on the top of this cliff right here. Our intelligence shows that they have outposts on several of the points. They are armed with AK-47's and grenades. Our intelligence shows that they may also have mortars, but that has not been confirmed. Before things started, they showed about a battalion of terrorists running the place. However, reports came in that some weird man with a goatee and black Shakespeare kind of garb came in and started running the place. That was the first indications that monsters were moving in, and that's all we have."

"Where is the agent?" asked Pluto.

Sanchez just stared at her, and they all got the point. Uranus then said, "What do you need from us?"

"You are to infiltrate, find out their defenses, radio back so we know what to go in with, and follow up behind you."

"If that's the case, you boys need to be going in with some heavy ordinance if it's what we think," said Neptune.

"That's pretty obvious, if the news reports are accurate," said Sanchez sarcastically, "However, for what we are about to do, those uniforms are not going to cut it. All the white in them is going to make you stand out like a zit on your first date!"

With that, some of the men started asking their sizes, and tossed them some jungle camouflaged one-piece flight suits to cover what they wore. Sanchez then said, "There is a small rocky beach right here. Once the sun sets you shall swim in, toss your gear, and I hope you guys can scale rocks."

"That should be no problem," said Uranus.

"What about her?" Sanchez said, pointing to Saturn.

"I can handle it!" Saturn said firmly.

"Right," Sanchez continued, "Anyway, in this watertight box is the transmitter for these ear buds. You can feed us a continuous amount of information, and that way we can know how to follow up. Once you have given us the information, wait for the call, and when we have achieved the beach, take out the defensive points, and then create as much havoc as you can. We'll be right behind you."

"Thus, our purpose is to take out the base while the other team cleans up the city?" asked Ceres.

"That way, they cannot be reinforced, and if it is bad enough, we can come up behind like the cavalry," said Sanchez with a smile, "I'm sure that will get your blood flowing, devil dog!"

"Speak for your self, Long John!" said Ceres as they laughed. Once they got the utilities on, they were then shown how to use the scuba gear, and they were told to go get some rest before the fight. They would be given the specialized wet suits at that time and begin the assault.

On the plane ride, Peters was explaining the situation, "Now, the latest intelligence shows what we suspected. Half the city has been taken, and it is certain that they intend to take the whole place. This terrorist group has been seeking to take the Philippines for some time, and now they must think they have the means. We're going to be dropping in here, and the six of you are going to be assigned about five men a piece. However, their tactical error is that they took that part of the city, but kept on moving without securing it. Thus, they have created a front heading for the city square right here, and if we can move in through these streets here, we can catch them by surprise and take them in order."

Mercury looked around, and asked, "Where are your weapons? I hope you don't intend to use your 16's, because those things may laugh at it."

Peters then smiled and said, "For the SEALs and us Green Berets, they brought back something better!"

With that, he produced an M-14 assault rifle. "This thing fires a 7.62 mm round with a lot of power behind it. She can go full auto, and when you get hit by this, you don't get up. However, because we are fighting what we are fighting, these are not the full metal jackets. These are actually hunting rounds you could buy at a sporting goods store. They will mushroom when they hit, and those things are not going to be enjoying life."

"What happens when we engage?" asked Venus.

"If we find ourselves bogged down," said Peters, "and if the SEALs have done their thing, they'll be helping us out."

A light came on that said that they were near the drop sight, and all the Green Berets hooked up ready to go. The scouts hooked up, and Moon looked terrified, as did Venus. Peters saw this and said, "Are you two scared?"

They both nodded, and Peters said, "So am I!"

They looked at him all funny, and he then said, "If you are not scared, your head is not in it, and that could get you killed. This is not a natural act, and what we jump into may not be so nice. I'm more worried about getting hit before we hit the ground."

That made them look even more scared, and he then said, "At least you won't be scared of the jump!"

He began to laugh, but they were not really feeling very funny! The jump light came on, and the back end opened up. Moon and Venus wanted to dig their heels in, but the massive push from the ones behind them virtually tossed them out of the back of the plane. The chutes all opened and they were drifting. Immediately, the fires, and what little power still ran to the city, highlighted the square, and the area where they sought to drop. Indeed, they were dropping faster than they would have been comfortable, but they remembered what they had been told, and prepared to land.

A fishing boat common to the area was chugging around to the area for the drop, and the outer scouts with Ceres were in their tanks and wetsuits, however Saturn and Pluto had their weapons. Sanchez said, "I can see the saber, if you can keep it out of the way, but those things have to go, ladies. This is a covert mission, not a spear fishing expedition."

"And I am afraid you do not understand the nature of what we carry," said Pluto, "They are needed."

"How are you going to get those up the cliff?" he asked in surprise.

"We have our ways," said Pluto in return, "Fear not."

"Okay," said Sanchez, as they saw him suiting up.

"You're coming?" asked Uranus.

"You need someone on the ground that knows the area well," said Sanchez, "The U.S. Navy is not going to send in someone fresh to this kind of thing without someone experienced to supervise."

"Welcome to the fight," said Ceres, and once all ready, they were over the gunnels.

Tor was approaching the square, and he was laughing his fool head off. The silly humans thought they could match him with their puny weapons, and now they had all fled. There was nothing to resist the trail of destruction they were leaving. However, because he had not been brought up to date about the warfare of this time, (in that, in the futuristic type of things they had in the Old Moon Kingdom, certain tactics became obsolete,) an airborne assault was the last thing on their minds. However, the 8 or so humans that were brought to lead the hit squads noticed the plane flying low overhead. However, when they tried to warn Tor, he told them to shut up and keep on working. He did not see the parachutes off in the distance. Meanwhile, they all landed—more or less—safely. Mercury landed like she had done it for years, considering she had already calculated precisely the bend in her legs that she needed, and the twist in her waist and roll, to land safely. However, Moon ended up hung in a street lamp, and she was screaming for Tuxedo Mask to get her down. He just laughed and said, "Use the cutlass, Dumpling Head!"

She just gave him a dirty look as she pulled it out and started to cut. She was only a few feet from the ground, but she still managed to land on her rear! Worse, Chibi Moon was just now coming down, and she said, "Hey, can someone stop my drift?"

She was so light; she might as well have been doing a recreational jump. Venus came up with her chain, and whipped it around her waist and pulled her down before she drifted right into the foe. Once everyone was down, the men were parceled out, and they were on their way. However, Moon could not help notice Mask, and what he was carrying. "Um, Mask-chan, why are you carrying that?"

He had one of the M-14's and some load bearing equipment on him. He then said, "Hey, against youma, there is only so much a rose can do. I'm not foolish."

"That's why I love you!" she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek for luck. With that they were on their way.

They managed to get ashore with no issue. Immediately, they shed the wetsuits as Sanchez set up the radio. Ceres strapped the saber tightly to his thigh, and had his pistol ready, as Saturn and Pluto strapped their weapons to their backs. Sanchez readied his Uzi, knowing that he would be grabbing what the enemy had once they were able to gain it. Ceres kept a lookout to be sure that they had not been spotted, and they moved in. The wall was only 40 feet that they had to climb, but they had to be careful and not be heard. Carefully and stealthily they made their way up. Everyone looked so different in the camouflage outfits, as well as the face paint—things which they never thought they needed. Sanchez then whispered, "OCS is going to seem like a cakewalk for you after this!"

Ceres smiled and gave a thumbs-up. They neared the top, and there were two men in a machine gun nest that had a .50 cal., and two mortars. Sanchez wondered what the two long arms were going to do, but he soon found out. Once they had a good grip, the two pulled off the weapons, waited until their backs were turned, and hooked their necks as they pulled them out. They had no chance to scream because of the surprise with which they had been hit. They were dashed on the rocks and then drifted out to sea. With that, they were over the edge quickly. They realized at that point that each spot that overlooked the water needed to go, because, if they all had mortars like this, it could get ugly for those coming behind. Sanchez attached a silencer to his weapon, and said, "We have to take out each point, quietly and carefully."

Pluto and Saturn went one way, while Neptune, Jupiter, Ceres, and Sanchez went the other. Saturn and Pluto saw only two more positions, and Saturn went down to the end. When she got there, they both ducked low, waited for the men to turn their backs, then went up, used their glaives to pull both men down, and quickly pummeled them, having surprise on their side. After tying them up and gagging them with their own head scarves, they jumped into the holes themselves. Meanwhile, the others saw the other two points, and he signaled for Neptune and Jupiter to get the further nest. Ceres snuck up, and then jumped up, put his left hand on the man's mouth, and slit his throat with the saber. When his partner turned to react, Sanchez opened up. All that was heard was the sound of the bullets as they whizzed into their target. It was enough to get the last nest looking around, and that was when Neptune came out. She said, very sexily, "Hello, boys," and sauntered up as she slowly began to unzip her top. Both men, who had not seen women for a bit, were mesmerized, but it would be the last thing they would see, as Uranus came up with her own sword and finished them off. Once that was done, they took the position, and Sanchez radioed back that the perimeter was secure, and to send in the rest. He then told the others to talk using the ear buds, and be ready to advance. It was then that Saturn looked at the mortars, and she said, "Could we not use these?"

Sanchez smiled and said, "I love the way you think, kid!"

In the city, each squad was moving up quickly. Before they split up, Tuxedo Mask said, "Let the outer scouts take on the youma and draw them out. Once in the square, hit them with all you have."

Now, each squad had a road or alley looking at the square from which they observed, and where they set up defensive positions. With that, the scouts moved out. Mars then said, "Well, do your thing, Moon!"

"I thought that you didn't…" but Mars sighed and cut her off, saying, "We have to get them out somehow!"

Tor was about to move into the square with his men, when he saw Moon standing on the monument, saying, "Attacking an innocent city filled with innocent people to push your evil, twisted vision is unforgivable. I, the pretty soldier in the sailor suit—Sailor Moon—guardian of love and justice: in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"You by yourself, silly girl?" asked Tor.

"HER, AND THE UNTIED STATES ARMY, DIRTBAG!" screamed Peters. However, he held his fire, letting the scouts have the first volley. All the scouts fired at Tor, and he screamed in pain, though they were only flesh wounds to him. However, taking him at that point was not the intent. It was to draw out the youma and their human leaders. They began to flood the square—about a battalion of them—and the girls were letting loose with all they had. They started to fall back, and Tor thought, "So, I see you see you're outmatched! And what happened to, 'I shall punish you?'"

He did not realize that he was walking into a trap. As soon as they had backed up a certain distance, Peters said, "NOW!"

The girls hit the deck, and gunfire came from all angles. Youma started to scream as they were being riddled with high power rounds designed to drop large animals, and things like them! Peters, after the initial volley, saw them start to split into the streets with what was left. It was then that each squad made their way after their targets. With the enemy in disarray, and the scouts and soldiers in control, the youma were now dropping like flies. Each girl's new attacks were stunning their foes, and the soldiers would come in for the kill. Venus was letting loose with her Crescent Beams, and in the confusion of the flash, the soldiers made short work. The human leader tried to jump her, but she wheeled around and beamed him. All that was left was a pile of ash. The soldiers shouted, "HOOAH!" as they were now pumped up by the sight, and mowed down the few remaining youma. In each case, it was similar. In each case, the girls were getting the better of the human leaders, and then throwing the youma in disarray as the soldiers followed up. One ended up on the wrong side of Mars Sniper, while another had a shocking experience, and still another wound up a brittle Popsicle. Chibi Moon freaked out her attacker with her pyrotechnics, who then found himself riddled with bullets. What would be surprising were the actions of Sailor Moon. At first, she really did not want to be there. However, when she saw the destruction around her, and the dead and wounded citizens, whose only crime was that they did not match some madman's ideals, she snapped. Moon Twilight flash was vaporizing youma and terrorist alike, and to the point where the soldiers said, "Hey, leave us with something!"

The final terrorist was trying to make a run for it, but he soon found himself on the ground nursing a bad cut on his arm. He was taken prisoner, and they had to calm her down before she went postal.

Tuxedo Mask was working with his squad, chasing Tor and his crew into the square. Tor could take them easily, but he wanted to bring it out in the open to spread out the foe, and then take them that way. Unfortunately, he walked right into the scouts. They shot off their attacks to put down some confusion so that the soldiers could finish off the youma, considering that all the squads were together now, and were able to overwhelm the remainder. Meanwhile Tor, seeing that everything was falling apart, went for the scouts, considering that they could not get him with their attacks. "You couldn't get me before, what makes you think you can get me now?"

However, they were not apart, but standing together, cutlasses drawn, prepared for the Bismarck attack, as they shouted, "LUNAR SHOCK CANNON!"

Tor was big, tough, but apparently, unlike Ragna, seemed to have the proverbial glass jaw. He had prepared himself to be strong against the average attack, but not against this! He screamed as he turned into a million energy pieces, and then vanished. Everyone then met in the middle, and then Jupiter said, "Hey, if it's secure here, why don't we give the others a hand?"

"That would work," responded Peters, "I don't think our commanders expected this. I guess they didn't understand your firepower."

"Shall we show some others, then?" asked Mask.

With that, Peters gave the command to requisition any military vehicles that had been brought in the initial defense of the city, and then to load up and prepare to lay assault on the terrorist base. They all knew that it was a bad day to be one of those.

Back at that particular base, Sanchez had quickly briefed them on how to aim the mortars, and they all sat ready. As soon as they saw the SEAL team moving up onto the beach and storming the cliffs, Sanchez said, "Operation Bedlam, go now!"

Rinn was sitting on his throne, happy that the plan was going forward. Once the Philippines were his, he began to muse how it was that he should listen to Lin-Lin, Sark, or anyone for that matter. He would have an army, and it could go from there. Why work with them when you could rule the world yourself? The answer came when an explosion went off on his roof, blowing a large hole into it. This was followed by a volley that was tearing up the camp. People were screaming, and youma were shrieking as the mortars were doing what they were intended to do. As the trucks approached, they heard the explosions, and they all wondered if they were doing an off-shore bombardment. As soon as the SEALs had breached the cliff, an all out assault began. Uranus and Neptune were bowling down targets with their attacks, more than what Rinn would have anticipated coming from a scout. Pluto and Saturn were working their glaives with proficiency, letting loose with Silent Wall and Dead Scream when they were able to get off a shot. About that time, the trucks arrived, and now they were caught in crossfire. It was then that Ceres noticed that Saturn was running after someone.

Rinn had seen that the gig was up, and he then tried to make a run for it. Saturn saw this and went for it. However, she was soon surrounded by youma, and she was frantically trying to fight them off. She parried one particular blow, but it knocked her down, and it seemed she was through. However, Ceres yanked her out of there, but not at a cost of a bad gash on his chest. Disregarding that, he charged forward with Meteor Shower and Tsunami Attacks. By this point, the fighting had almost stopped, and it was then that Peters and Sanchez had seen what Ceres and Saturn had done. By this point, he was engaging Rinn himself, but he was losing blood and weakening. Rinn then said, "You fool! You may have one this fight, but I'll be back with worse, and see what it cost you. You shall pay for your lack of vision."

Out of nowhere, it was heard, "SAILOR MOON BODY ATTACK!" as she dove at Rinn, who was about to run Ceres through with a rapier. It knocked him down, but he was up first, and he had his blade again. He smiled, saying, "Ah, Princess Serenity! It has been a long time. Too bad this won't be a long reunion!"

He raised his rapier, but just as he thrust it forward, he found a saber in his own chest, as Ceres found the rapier in his own. "Your vision ends here!" said Ceres as both collapsed.

A sad silence fell over the area in which that fight had taken place. Moon was crying, begging him to get up, but Ceres was barely alive and slipping away fast. "SOMEONE, DO SOMETHING!" screamed Moon, but Pluto came up with Saturn, and Saturn said, "But you can do something, and with my help."

It was then she remembered her own skills, now that she had the tool she needed. Saturn started to close his wounds as Sailor Moon held out the scepter, saying, "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Suddenly, Ceres coughed, and his eyes fluttered open. He was bloody, but Moon did not care, as she embraced him, happy that he was alive. Jupiter came over also. She had been in tears moments before, but now they were tears of joy, as she hugged him, planting kiss after kiss on him going, "BAKKA! Why do you have to be so brave?"

"Oorah," he said as he pumped his eyebrows up and down.

She looked at him, smiled through her tears, and said, "Shut up and kiss me!"

As they kissed, the scouts were applauding as all the soldiers and SEALs cheered at the sight. "Let's get back!" said Sanchez, "I think it's fiesta time!"

"Roger that, sailor," said Peters, as everyone cheered again, and loaded up to go.

8


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Back in Tokyo, Lin-Lin was watching the news, and she did not like what she was seeing. Somehow, the plan went very badly. There was now no outside factor that she could use for an excuse to try and sell her future army to the Japanese government. There would be no invasion of Japan in that fashion and Sark would have a hard time selling himself to the Australian government. It was not so much that neither would take the monsters if offered, it was that a conventional military, combined with the Sailor Scouts, could easily put a stop to them. Sark was also greatly angered. He just lost two more of his lieutenants, and worse, the youma would now look like a puny thing to the rest of the world. He had two lieutenants left, and as he was contemplating that, a call came through to him from Lin-Lin. "What do you want!" snapped Sark!

"I want two more men that can do far better than that!" shouted Lin-Lin.

"I cannot let you have them!" he said.

"Don't dictate terms to me!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You asked ME for help!"

"Then why does it seem like you're trying to destroy me?"

Lin-Lin stopped, and he did not quite know how to answer. She said, "Give me time: once I convert these deluded kids, all will be well."

"Wrong!" said Sark, "From now on, it's MY way…do what you like, but don't you dare cross me!"

"Fine, see if I care!" she snapped back, and disconnected from him. Now she was determined to build her army, and then go after Sark specifically. However, if it achieved the same means, then so be it. She had to know who those kids were and destroy them. Meanwhile, Sark wanted to know who they were himself, and fetched his last two lieutenants for his next task. Immediately, into the room entered twins—a brother and a sister—both wearing jester outfits. Yo, (the brother,) and Nama, (the sister,) came in, giggling and tumbling, thinking the recent events were all just a lark. Sark said, "I have always said that you two were the last resort, and it looks like we've reached that point."

"Why do you bother?" Yo said, laughing.

"She's just making a fool out of you," said Nama, also laughing.

"Look, never mind that," said Sark, "Just go to Tokyo, and you two have one specific mission. Find out the secret identities of the Sailor Scouts, and then destroy them."

They both looked at him and said at the same time, "How do we do that?"

"Cause as much destruction and chaos as you can, and that should flush them out," answered Sark.

"Oh, that's easy!" they both said simultaneously, and laughing as they did. They then said, "We're on our way," and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sark knew that he was about to dump chaos on the city, but if it got him what he wanted, then fine. Perhaps he could get Lin-Lin to send out her army, and that might accelerate the task. Yes, he was going to get his way one way or another. He already had his speeches prepared for the Australian government, and even perfected mimicking the accent of the people there. He was going to succeed. He even had several Armani suits now, so he was going to shock the world. The youma, combined with his powers, would make him unstoppable.

Back in Commodore Ravalli's office, tired, dirty, (and in once case, very bloody,) stood the Scouts. Ravalli then said, "Kids, you did not make me regret one of my decisions before I sent you out. You have far exceeded my expectations, and from what Peters and Sanchez tell me, you kids went over and beyond what was required."

"We…served, sir," said Ceres, to which the Commodore then said, "I understand you 'served' to quite an extent."

"It was our duty, sir," responded Ceres.

The Commodore smiled, and said, "After these reports go through, you may have more than our thanks. Go and get some rest kids, you did well."

They all saluted, he returned it, and they went home.

As they went their ways, Tom and Makoto stopped outside his house. Tom then said, "I am sure glad that we won't have to go to school tomorrow. I am exhausted!"

"As am I," said Makoto, "However, what was that all about, tonight?"

"I could not let her die—our future depends on her."

"It almost cost you!"

"The safety of everyone depends on our preparedness to make sacrifices. Had it been a grenade, I would have jumped on it. Truth is, I really didn't think about it. All I did was see that she was in trouble, and instincts took over—fight of flight."

She began to think, and realized just how dependable of a boy with whom she had fallen in love. She said, "I think that's why I love you!"

"Is it love?" asked Tom, "Or is this just a teenage thing?"

She looked at him with a vulnerable look on her face, and then moved in to kiss him tenderly. She then said, "I don't care what 'it' is we are in; let's just hold onto whatever 'it' may be for as long as we can!"

They kissed again, and for a good long while. When they parted, he said, "I hate to go."

"We may have to go," she said, "And yet, I shall always be here!" placing a finger on his heart. With that, they parted, and Tom watched her as she walked away as long as he could, and then he floated back inside. Once there, his folks had gone to sleep waiting for him, so he left them a note, and went up to bed. Once there, he thought he would have trouble sleeping, because his mind was spinning with thoughts of Makoto. However, his body knew better and put him out.

As Mamoru took Usagi and Bunny home, Mamoru could not help but look at her every chance he could. She noticed that, and said, "I don't mind you doing that, but, what did I do to earn that?"

He smiled and said, "You were fantastic tonight!"

"How was I any different than any other time you've seen me in action," queried Usagi.

"That's true," said Mamoru, "You've always thrown yourself into things like that."

Bunny began to think about it, and she realized that, though she had been incompetent in times past, giving her life for others was an instinctive thing for her. She was forced to admit that, had not that attitude been there, she never would have flung herself off that place that sat miles above the ground to save her the way she did. Bunny was plummeting to her death. Usagi somehow caught her, and then used the Silver Crystal to stop their fall. These things usually happened when she was very focused on the matter, but it had become something more frequent as of late. Ever since she began to gain confidence in herself, her absent minded spells had become reduced quite a bit. It seemed that, because she began to like herself, the true princess in her was coming to the fore. She was really beginning to take charge, and her actions that night was beyond what they had ever seen her do. "So, what are you saying," said Usagi.

"I'm watching a caterpillar turning into a beautiful butterfly!" he said, and Usagi leaned over and hugged him, as Bunny came over the back seat to hug her. The family that was to be had already become.

All the next day, bad act after bad act were being transformed into youma. Lin-Lin was accelerating things, knowing that this may be the only way to get things done. Once changed, she put them in a special holding cell deep underground, and letting them get crazed a bit before releasing them on the people. Lin-Lin laughed to herself as she thought, "Since you sing so badly, this was the least I could do to save you from your failed and miserable lives!"

However, the three "stars" were arriving, and they quickly set up the studio for that purpose. As they entered, Yo and Nama came on the scene, and saw the shorter girl. They knew that that was Sailor V from the pictures that Sark had shown them. They did not know who the other two were, but they had to guess that they had something to do with the whole thing. They figured that, if they attacked the other two somehow, the scouts may expose themselves. As they worked inside, a street vendor peddling his foods and wares was making his way by. They danced out, and he thought he was about to make a sale. He said to them, "So, how goes the street performing today. Make any profit?"

The twins looked at each other, began to laugh, and they said, "Not yet, but with you, we'll break the bank."

He screamed as they carried him off to an alley!

Inside, the trio was trying different things, getting a feel for what their first release should be, and then the producer brought them in to show them the mixing process. What he was mainly doing was having them involved on that side of things so they could hear how a song could turn out, and how they may think it could be tweaked. He was well learned on how George Martin did that for the Beatles, and it was part of the reason why they were such a monster success. After this was done, they were done for that day, and the kids, still tired, were ready to go home and get some more rest before classes the next day. They knew they would have their normal homework, as well as the work they would have to do to make up for the lost day, so they wanted rest. The sun had not quite gone down yet when the came out, Usagi and Mamoru were there to pick them up. They just wanted to make it easy for them so they could indeed get this rest. It was then when they saw what looked like an abandoned vendor's cart, and that caught their suspicions. However when they approached, up from behind hopped what looked like an eight foot tall muscular clown. "HI KIDS!" he shouted, "STEP RIGHT UP AND GET YOUR GOODIES!"

He then opened a can of what looked like crackers, but what hopped out were the spring snakes. However, they suddenly turned to anaconda, and one enwrapped Bunny and one did on Makoto…and they began to squeeze HARD! "We have to change, here and now—we don't have time!" said Tom, and he pulled out his transformation wand and transformed, as did Venus. A Crescent Beam melted one serpent, as the head of the other came off with a good saber strike. Bunny was already transforming as Usagi and Makoto both caught their breath and gasped out a change. However, both of them revived once the change happened, and they were ready. However, the vendor youma said, "Aw, what's the matter? Can't you take a little joke? Maybe you would like balloon animals!"

About three hopped out, and grew to gigantic proportions. Everyone tried their main attacks, but they had no effect. They just bounced right off. After this, they spent some frantic moments evading the attacks, and these things were smashing things as they went. They may have been balloon animals, but because they were rubber, and greatly enlarged, then the weight greatly multiplied with the amount of all that rubber. Then Chibi Moon called out "LUNAR CANDY ATTACK" and explosions were going off all over the place, puncturing one of them. Everyone was blown off their feet and to the walls as the air was rushing out. Because of the proportionality of the hole, it didn't go everywhere as it emptied, but took off like a rocket into orbit. After the initial stun had worn off, everyone achieve their feet, and went for puncturing attacks. However, this was done from behind cover, and the animals took off again.

While all this was happening, vendor youma was trying to get away somewhere to cause more mischief. However, before it could get far, a rose punctured a tire on the cart, and he said, "Your games end here, clown!"

"So you think, monkey boy," said the youma, and he pulled out what looked like a boffer toy, but when he swung at—and missed—Tuxedo Mask, it smashed into the ground, busting up the pavement. Mask was up over the top with a flying kick to the chops, sending the thing sprawling. However, it was back on its feet quickly, and had its club ready. That's when a voice was heard uttering, "Turning innocent toys into weapons of death? That is inexcusable. You shall be stopped. I, the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, guardian of love and justice—Sailor Moon—in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The thing growled and turned towards Moon, but a Meteor Shower attack came from behind, and Ceres said, "The same goes for me!"

"And for me!" said Venus, shouting "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN'" and wrapping the torso and arms of the beast. She snapped it and flipped it to the ground. As it stood, Jupiter shouted, "SHOCKWAVE," and it stood stunned. Jupiter then said, "Sailor Moon—NOW!"

She pointed the Crescent Scepter and said, "DEEP UMBRA CLEANSING!"

The beast glowed, cried out, and then shrunk to the size of a normal man. It was the vendor that owned the cart, and he was woozy with pain. The scouts then came over and began to render aid. He then saw the punctured tire on his cart, and wondered what he was going to do, because it would kill his sales, and he needed the money. However, Tuxedo Mask quickly went and bought him a new inner tube and put it on for him so that man might salvage what was left of the day. Everyone was happy for having stopped this problem, but that also begged the question: why did this happen when they had just taken down a couple of the heavy hitters? Obviously, the source of their problems was not in Japan, because they have already seen their willingness to do battle from other areas. Whatever caused that may be there, but there had to be another location from where their foe operated. That had to be found out. Therefore, whatever caused that had to be captured and interrogated. They could then find out where all this was coming from, and go from there. They chewed on this as they went home. They wanted to put a cap on this thing because, if they could cause enough problems for the U.S. Military to recruit them for use, it had to be put to a stop before it caused a war.

The battle, however, was not unobserved. First of all Yo and Nama were ecstatic to know who some of the scouts were, at least by sight, and where they liked to hang out. They took note of this, and then they would seek the opportunity to find out just who they were by name. Once they had that, they could look them up, find other scouts, friends, family, and whatever they needed to know to destroy them, and end them as a threat to Sark's plan of global domination and the reshaping of the human race the way that Sark thought it should be. Second, Lin-Lin sat on her throne in her office observing the whole thing. She sat there and smiled, seeing that she knew at least two of the people there—namely, Makoto and Tom. The dumpling headed girl was a stranger, as was the man and the pink haired girl, but some interrogation of the other two would reveal that in time. Yet, she could not take them prisoner just yet, because she had to complete the illusion of an actual record company. Therefore, she would have to bide her time, create more youma, and let them release their first record before she tried to capture them and then find out who all their colleagues were. If she found out sooner, that would be a bonus. The bottom line was, she had some tools now, and for her, it was only a matter of time before victory. She rolled back the tape to just after Minako transformed, and she said, "Ah, my dear little Sailor V; soon, my revenge shall be complete, and all the mischief that you have caused the Dark Agency will be repaid to the 25th power! All of you are dead to me until I make you so, and then you shall matter no more. The world shall be mine!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sark had been watching closely to events, and he was glad to have learned the identity of three of the scouts. However whoever the pink haired girl and the bun headed girl were was another matter. He then told Yo and Nama to tail the two of them and find out just who they were. The two of them observed the change, and remembered seeing the man get out of a particular car before, and they took action. They managed to pop the trunk of the car before the three returned and hid in the trunk. They had no idea who the three were—either in costume or out of it—but they were sure they would soon find out. As the conversations in the car went on, they two of them giggled and laughed, and managed to do so in sync with the others as to avoid detection. They now had names—Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibiusa. After a bit, the car finally stopped and had the engine shut down as the exited. They opened the trunk and peeked out, seeing the sign on the door: Tsukino. They then closed it again as the man drove off again and then stopped before his apartment. Once he was out, the two got out and tailed him, laughing and giggling to themselves over how clever they had been. Once they found that his last name was Chiba, they reported back to Sark.

At Sark's place, he was delighted that these two had proven themselves so useful. Once he learned that they all schooled at the Juban district of Tokyo, he started to formulate a plan to strike the scouts where it hurt. He then sent the pair back to see if there was more to be discovered. When they returned, they decided to see if they could do something to flush out more of the scouts if possible. They decided to put on a street show not too far from a high school in the area that was more than likely the place where all the kids went. They were doing mime, making balloon animals, and juggling. Before long, a crow was beginning to form, being entertained by the two harlequins. Soon, the scouts, (in their alter egos,) made their way out to see what was going on. In addition, Rei was heading home, passing by the school, but she had a different reaction. She began to sense the shift in the area, and sensed great evil. She followed it to the two doing the show, and she realized that there was trouble brewing. However, rather than make an immediate fuss, Rei found the rest of the scouts and pulled them aside. Rei then said, "Those two are covered with evil! They are planning…" but before she could finish the sentence, there was trouble.

Yo and Nama started to show some of the fun wind up toys that they had brought, and they were really cheap—25 yen a piece. All the girls were winding them up and watching all the different things that all the animals were doing. There were rabbits, ducks, raccoons, and other various cute animals. They were all hopping and tumbling, and then growing quite large! One of the raccoons smashed its paw on the pavement hard enough to shake the ground, and all the kids began to scream. In time about 45 of these things were going in to destroy the Juban district. However, they had only gotten so far before one brave dumpling head stood in their way, saying, "Frightening innocent teenagers just looking for fun, and then trying to tear up their homes is inexcusable. I shall not forgive it! I the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, defender of love and justice—Sailor Moon—in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

As she finished that, one of the rabbits tried to squash her. She rolled out of the way, and she shouted, "FULL MOON FLASH!"

Immediately, all the youma were blinded, and that's when the scouts struck. As they unleashed their arsenal, they were relieved to find that they were relatively easy to destroy. As this was happening, the outer scouts arrived with Uranus letting loose with Earth Shaking, playing bowling for youma. Of course, destroying the scouts was not the duo's intent, but it was to flush out the scouts. The two were thinking to themselves, "Hey, what do you expect for 25 yen?"

Another thing they noticed was the outer scouts. They looked quite different, and they seemed rather powerful. They were upset that they would have to find out about them, but they would do what they could for the time being, figuring they would have other chances. In the meantime, while the scouts were mopping up the youma, the two clowns decided to split up. Yo was going to follow the ones with the red trim and the blue trim, and Nama was going to go with their original plan, knowing it may even flush out the scouts they had not yet met.

Once the last youma was gone, they began to look around for the two clowns that seemed to be at the center of the storm, but they were gone. As the scouts gathered, they started to talk about what happened and what they saw. However, as they began to look around for clues, there was nothing left to give them a lead into chasing the pair down. They had to face it: they lost their foes, but they knew there would be another time. At that, they changed back and split up. Ami and Rei were going to stop off at the shopping district, because Ami wanted Rei's advice on some new clothes for her wardrobe. As they went along, Yo was beaming. He did not figure that the two he wanted to find out information on would be traveling together, and he laughed to himself as he followed, thinking to himself that his luck was just like a big joke. The girls entered into a clothing store that was designed for the youth, and it catered to all kinds of youth: punk, nerdy types, Goth, hip-hop, and other things. Rei knew that some of those things were far too radical for Ami, and they just would not fit her image. They decided to go a bit conservative, accenting her femininity, but still fitting her personality. They got her a couple of long denim skirts, some nice print blouses with denim panels to match the skirts, and some light colored sleeveless dresses that accented her face and hair well. They got her a black leather purse that could go with anything, and a pair of high heel leather calf boots. However, Yo was watching the action, and saw a young man who ran the floor. He snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. He swung around and asked, "Can I help you…um…sir?"

"Yes," he giggled, "Smell my flower!"

He then aimed the corsage at the man and a puff of smoke came out of it. The man immediately fell, and Yo dragged him into a rest room, trading clothes with him. He then wiped off the clown make-up and went out to deal with the girls.

He approached the pair and said, "Hello ladies! Can I help you?"

"We're just getting ready to check out," said Rei.

"Oh, and nothing for you?" he asked Rei.

"Well, I'm getting this purse and this pair of shoes," said Rei, and then the attendant said, "Well then, I can check you out!"

They went to the register, and Ami went first. He told her the charge and he rung her through. He looked at the receipt, and noticed that there was a name and address on the slip. He handed Ami the one to sign, and while she was doing that, he quickly jotted down the information. He repeated the process with Rei, but as that was going on; Rei could not help but feel the sense that something was out of place. It was similar to what she felt when she was going to pick up Ami for that shopping trip. Rei looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?"

Yo began to fidget a bit and sweat a touch, and he giggled as he said, "Why no, we haven't met: of course not! What makes you say that?"

Rei sighed and said, "Oh, its nothing," and she took her things and went. As they did, Ami asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," said Rei, "But for some reason, I felt the same thing in a much smaller way that I felt back at the school. It was weird. Hold on."

Rei went back into the store, but the feeling had gone by that point. Rei shook her head and went back to Ami. Yo had gotten his clothes back and left the others with the attendant, looking at the names. He could now find them and cause them no end of mischief. He then headed out, wondering how his sister was doing.

Nama was waiting outside Juban Middle School, being she was old enough for that now, and she was leaving with Shingo. They were laughing and joking as if they were brother and sister, because, whenever Chibiusa was with the Tsukino family, she had a way to hypnotize them into thinking she was related to them, and they treated her like she was a daughter. However, as they went, they took some time to watch a street clown perform her act, and they found her very amusing. Nama finally recognized Chibiusa, and she figured that this would be a good chance to strike. She had all the children gather closely for something special. As they closed in, she pulled up and started to crank the jack in the box. Just as it hit the climactic point, the jack hopped up and had a small hose that started to spray the knockout gas. Shingo tried to shove Chibiusa along, gasping, "Bunny, run!" but he was being overcome, as was Chibiusa. Before long, all the children were out, but Nama only had her eyes on two of them. She quickly grabbed Shingo and Chibiusa and vanished for Sark's hideout.

Meanwhile, at the studio, Makoto, Minako, and Tom were getting ready to go through the final mixing of their first album, but when they arrived, there were some police cars there. When they came up, they police stopped them, saying, "Sorry kids, you can't go in for your own safety."

"Is there a danger inside?" asked Tom.

"Well, there could be?" said the officer.

"What happened?" asked Minako.

"It seems that in the past few days, many of the kids that had callbacks to this studio mysteriously disappeared," said the officer, "Since they all had a connection here, then it was obvious to investigate things here."

The three thanked the officer for the information and then they went down the street. "That is really weird," said Makoto, and Minako's crime fighting instincts started to kick in. She said, "I think it's time for three scouts to do just that. Let's start to scout things out and take care of business!"

With that, they found a place to transform and then began to look for a way in.

Lin-Lin was already long gone from the offices before the police came. She had anticipated this, and she had it set that they could get out without leaving any indication that she had been there. She also left a surprise behind for any who wished to investigate. She was in the special spots in the basement where all the youma were being held, and the only thing that frustrated her was that she could not get her main target. It was no matter, though, because, when she unleashed these things on Tokyo, she could lure out the scouts and destroy them that way. Besides all that, she knew where they lived now, and it was possible that she could find some way to threaten them that way. Little did she know that her targets were trying to enter the building.

The three went to the back, and Venus picked the lock so that they could enter. Jupiter then said, "Wait, where did you learn how to do that?"

"I learned that from Scotland Yard when I worked in London as Sailor V," said Venus, "You forget my extensive past."

Jupiter and Ceres shook their heads and headed in. It was eerily quiet in the place. It did not seem right. It could be that the police had chased everyone out, but something did not feel right. The kids made sure to stay out of sight of the police and managed to make their way upstairs. The biggest concentration of the police was around the main recording studio where they had done their work. From their vantage point, it looked like they were dismantling some strange looking, futuristic equipment. It almost looked like a ray gun of some kind, though they could not make it out. They started to head up the stairs, and they wanted to head up to the office, but there was too many police in there. However, Venus noticed a slip of paper near them that seemed to have not been noticed by the police, punctuated by the footprints on it. Venus picked it up, and they went up a few flights until there was no one around, and then they took time to look at it. It appeared to be the middle of a recent report of some kind, but what it read horrified them. It seems that there had been a program in the building to convert people into youma in order to create some kind of an army. "Then that explains the Philippines," said Ceres.

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"I mean, it seems that, if…well…whoever, is trying to create an army," said Ceres, "they were either trying to go that route there, or they were testing the viability of an army by that. What else does it say?"

"It says that there had been an original plan to build something in Australia, but it fell through," said Venus, "It does say, 'If Sark does follow through without me, then I can blame it on Australia for the youma, start the invasion, and then see what kind of a war develops. They will think the enemy next door in Australia, but in reality, it had been next door, as in a few buildings away.'"

"The enemy next door?" asked Jupiter, "It seems like they're already in our back yard!"

"Nonetheless," said Ceres, "We have to find out where these youma may be, and stop them."

It was then that Venus noticed that they had reached the top floor. Detective instinct took over Venus, and she said, "Let's check it out."

They found that there was only one hallway, and a set of double doors that led into what seemed to be the only room up top. When they entered, they found what could be tantamount to an old China throne room fit for an empress. They started to look around, and Venus began to get a feeling that she had seen this kind of thing before. She went up to the throne, and she found a tape player. She pressed play, and then heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again. It said, "Hello, Minako—it's good to see you again. Oh, and Hi to Makoto and Tom!"

The other two stiffened to hear this. "That's right," the player continued, "I know who you are! That will be your undoing, if you survive."

They all looked at each other, and Venus said, "RUN!" as she took the tape player. The player continued, and said, "If you are not already out of the building by now, (knowing that Minako's instincts are good,) then you may not make it. When you walked in here, you set off a timer of three minutes before the whole thing blows apart. If you haven't left yet, then, well, I'll see you three in Hell!"

This was followed by a cackling, and Ceres said, "Just who was that?"

"Princess Lin-Lin," said Venus, "Someone I thought I had vanquished!"

"Talk later!" shouted Jupiter, "We have to get everyone out!"

They ran down the stairs, now not caring if they were seen, shouting, "Clear the place, it's going to blow!"

Now everyone was in a dead sprint, and heading out of the building. They had just gotten across the street and behind some police cars when the explosions went off underneath the building, and in other points. The building imploded and crumbled into a heap. At first, the police were a bit angry they were in there, but then they realized that they were the Sailor Scouts, and therefore, it would be logical for them to be in there. They then stuck around to give the police the report. Venus, however, suspected the Lin-Lin was long gone with those poor kids turned youma. She hoped that Sailor Moon could bring them back.

Lin-Lin took some underground cavern to a spot that had been used for the Yakuzai as a hiding spot when there was trouble. Now it would be her headquarters, and she knew that the only place to strike at them would be Tom's family. Thus, a probing attack at the post would be the first test. She decided to lay low for a few days and then she would strike.

Back at the Tsukino residence, Usagi was coming up to the house, and there was a police car in front of the house. Usagi ran up, and her parents were in tears. The police asked who she was, and then they relented when they were told. When she went in, Luna met her and said, "It's horrible, Usagi, Bunny and Shingo are missing!"

"What!" exclaimed Usagi.

Luna said, "I bet kidnapping, because the police found a bunch of children passed out on the ground not too far from their school. When they came to, they said that they had stopped to watch a street clown do her act, and then the clown knocked them all out with some kind of gas."

Usagi thought for a moment, and then she said, "Wait, there was two clowns doing their thing outside our school before the youma attack there. Do you think…" and Usagi was thinking the worse. In a flash, she was on her communicator, calling the others, and saying, "We have a BIG problem."

5


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

While all these events were going on, Rei had arrived at the shrine, and she then settled into her studies before tending to her chores. Once she was done with her studies, she changed into her shrine maiden outfit and went to see how things were going with Grandpa Hino. She went to the kitchen, because it was his turn to cook that day, and she was certain she could find him in there. However, when she went in, the kitchen was quiet, and eerily so. She started to search all around, and then her heart began to race that something bad may have happened. She then went to his room, and then became enraged when she found a balloon animal—shaped like a rabbit—sitting on his bed. It was at that moment that her communicator went off.

Meanwhile, as Tom was heading home with Makoto, they heard the sounds of sirens and gunshots coming from the post. They ran up a distance, and it was then they saw about 20 youma of various shapes and sizes smashing through the fence of the base. The marines and shore police there were trying to drop them, and only wounding them, but not enough to stop their advance. They were now doing a fighting withdrawal, and he said, "Three times in one day: can it get crazier?"

Just as he said that, his communicator went off, and it was Usagi on the other side. "Shingo and Bunny have been kidnapped!"

"Grandpa has been kidnapped!" responded Rei in return.

"Great!" said Tom Sarcastically, "Now let's add a youma attack to the base, and you have total pandemonium!"

Setsuna then chimed in and said, "Let's tend to the base first!"

Venus then added, "We are going to need you, Usagi. If they are the missing kids like we suspect, they are going to need to be changed back and healed from any bullet wounds."

"Bullet wounds!" exclaimed Usagi, "Why would I have to do that?"

"Think about it," said Rei, "This is a military base. Do you think they are going to have a pillow fight?"

"Tom and I will start to aid them," said Makoto, "Get here as fast as you can!"

As they closed their communicators, Setsuna put some thought to something else for the moment. Chibiusa had expressed her concern about the relationship that was growing between Makoto and Tom, because, one day, she would be his commanding officer, and even in their world, there would be rules on fraternization.

Now, as the scouts, Ceres and Jupiter appeared on the scene. They made sure to get behind the marines and sailors so that they would not get caught in the crossfire. The men then let out a cheer when they saw who it was, and the two went into action. Meteor Shower, Tsunami Attack, and Shockwave were all going forth and managing to stop the advance of the youma. Ceres then shouted, "Shoot to wound, not to kill!"

"Why not?" the men, to who Ceres then said, "They are the missing kids from that music studio. They have been changed by some sick science, and we have to subdue them."

"We won't last long that way," said one of the sailors.

"Don't worry," said Ceres, "Help is on the way."

As he was saying that, a couple of cars pulled up with the scouts in them, along with Tuxedo Mask. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" was heard shouted, followed by the ball of energy and water that accompanied it and it took all the youma off their feet. They screamed in agony as the water added to the effect of the Shockwave attack. The rest of the scouts moved in, and spread out. The marines and sailors began to stand down, because they knew they were in for a great show. "BUBBLE SPRAY," was let loose, and now the youma were disoriented. The scouts then were all using their various attacks and began to herd them into a central area. They were weakening, but they were not enough to finish off the battle. Ceres then heard behind him, "Get the CS grenades ready!" and he knew what that meant. He then shouted to the scouts, "Get behind the men, NOW!"

They then rushed behind them as three men with grenade launchers shot in military grade tear gas, believing that, though they may be monsters, they still were flesh and bone, and that they had to have some weakness in that regard. The creatures all screamed in further agony as they all began to choke, tear up badly, and run at the nose. It was then that Pluto shouted, "Sailor Moon, NOW!"

She pulled out her scepter and cried, "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

They all looked at her shocked, wondering what she was doing, but before they could protest, Sailor Moon called out, "DEEP UMBRA CLEANSING," and the youma started to change back. Even the gas cleared away. Once that had happened they all went up, and the military men were surprised to see that even the gunshot wounds that some had taken were gone. Soon, the local officials were there to help the teens out, identify them, and then to get them home.

Commodore Ravalli was there soon enough, and once again, was giving all kinds of thanks to the kids, but Tuxedo Mask then said, "Thank you, sir, but we do have another pressing matter: one of our ranks has been kidnapped with two others, and we have to try to rescue them."

"Any aid we can render?" said Ravalli.

"Once we know where they are," answered Mask.

Venus then stepped up and said, "I think I have a guess. I don't think that the ones that kidnapped them work for Princess Lin-Lin."

"Who's that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"A ghost of the past that should have stayed dead," said Venus, "She mentioned something about a Sark in Australia."

Pluto looked up and said, "Baron Sark: how did he survive?"

Everyone looked at her with some confusion, and Pluto then said, "He was in the fight during Beryl's War in the Old Moon Kingdom. He must have lived the final attack somehow. Tell me, what happened right before the attack at the high school this afternoon?"

Rei then said, "I sensed a certain evil before it happened, and it had to do with two street clowns that were performing and selling things."

"That was Yo and Nama," said Pluto, "They were two lieutenants of Sark's, and they must have been sent to find out who everyone is. They must have found out, and kidnapped those close to us to try and get us to stand down."

"Then we have to get to Australia," said Mercury.

"We have a problem here," said Jupiter, "We may have to make two squads."

Sailor Moon wanted to go to Australia, but Pluto then said, "They need you here because of those kids. We want to rescue them if we can."

"Don't worry," said Mask, as he kissed her on her head, "I'll go. Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go," said Ceres, and then Pluto said, "The outer scouts will go as well."

"This has become U.S. interest as well," said Ravalli, "I can give you a lance of marines to help you. I can also get you into Australia."

"Where are we going to start?" asked Haruka.

"Our communicators can also act as a tracking device," said Pluto, to which Ami took out her handheld computer and hooked her communicator to it. She then inquired the location of all the scouts. All but one was in Japan, but one of them was indeed in Australia, and not too far from Sydney. "Then let's get it done," said Ceres, "Someone is going to have to cover for me in school."

"Leave that to me," said Ravalli, "The post is going to have to be locked down anyway, and so I can just say that you could not leave, and they will understand."

"Let's rock and roll!" said Ceres.

The outer scouts and Ceres were soon loaded onto a military transport plane and heading off to Australia. As they sat in the plane, they were focusing on the mission at hand, but Pluto came up and sat besides Ceres, and she said, "Tom, (using his real name for this,) we have to talk."

Ceres looked at her oddly, and said, "Is there a problem?"

"Not at present," she said, "but there could be one in the future…well, not in the immediate future."

"I'm not sure I like this."

"I only say this because I am not aware of this happening in the future, though it is fuzzy. The future is always shifting, and it is never certain what it holds. The general framework will be there, but the smallest details are always up for grabs."

Ceres was becoming both annoyed and afraid. He then said, "Just get to the point," with a hint of frustration in his voice. Pluto sighed, and said, "It's about your relationship with Makoto."

He looked over at her with a now serious and annoyed look. "What's the problem?" he said as if it were a warning.

"First of all, I have foreseen nothing in the future that shows the two of you together."

"Wouldn't that fall under the category of 'smallest details'?"

She sighed and said, "Yes, it would. Yet, Tom, there are other reasons. You grew up around the military; I am certain you know military protocol, especially between officers and enlisted personnel."

"You're speaking of the fraternization rules, right?"

She nodded, knowing that he knew where the conversation was going. Instead of being annoyed, he was now sad. Pluto tried to be reassuring, and she said, "Look, Tom, I know that it doesn't seem to matter, but one day it will in a great way. I don't want to see the two of you hurt."

"How do you know it has to be this way?"

"Tom, please, don't get upset. You know how things work. There will be problems in command, morale problems, and the factions it would cause…"

"…and we have to put mission first, right? I know what you're trying to say. I've heard it all before. Look, I am not going to let that be a problem."

"It's the future; it is inevitable in one form or another…"

"NOTHING'S SET IN STONE!" said Ceres, now very angered, and he then said, "No one controls MY destiny—NO ONE! If there is a future for me, _I'm going to be the one to make it!_ All you have done is caused me to start looking for a way to prove you wrong! I guarantee you, if you try to tell Mako-chan this, and she would fry you where you stood!"

He then lowered his head and looked out of the bottom of his brow at her and said lowly and grumbling, "_Get…out…of…my…face!_"

Pluto was now afraid she may have caused something worse than what she intended to stop, and she now tried to apologize. Yet, when she tried to speak, Ceres put up a hand in her face and said through his teeth, "_Vanish!_"

She went back to her seat saddened, not that she had been treated like that, but because she now may have made a worse problem, and then put him in a worse frame of mind for the mission at hand. She hoped that she could deter something from happening, and now may have caused something else.

The plane landed, and when the exited, they were met by eight of Australia's best commando. They all had what could best be described as pimped out M-4 carbines, all with grenade launchers. Considering the report of what they may be facing, they wanted all the firepower that a small force might need. The officer in charge came up and saluted, saying, "G'day: Captain Mark Lee at your service."

The scouts all returned the salute, and Pluto said, "Lieutenant Commander Sailor Pluto, and I'm pleased to meet you. We're all fully or somewhat fluent in English, so don't worry about Japanese…unless we give you funny looks!"

"Fair dinkum!" exclaimed Lee, but he then began to look at their outfits. "Y'know, mates, I don't think those outfits are what we'd call combat effective. I heard stories, but…"

"Dude, as you guys say, 'no worries, mate,'" said Ceres, "In this situation, it will not matter."

"How 'bout the kiddiwink here?" asked Lee, but Saturn gave him a look with a grin. She then stepped aside and started to spin around her halberd around in a type of Kata, showing that she was quite efficient with the weapon and in fighting. Pluto then said, "I assure you, Captain Lee, she can handle herself, and she is probably the most powerful member of the team.

"Right," said Lee, "Well, let's get to the hanger, and look at the map you sent us."

As they looked at the coordinates that their communicators were giving, and they still matched the original readings. They only hoped that it meant that they were still alive, and not that the communicator had been found and then tossed aside. As they went over it, the Aussies then realized where they may be heading, and they could not believe it. "By jingoes!" one of them said, "It's at the Sidney Cricket Grounds!"

Lee did not have a good look on his face, and he said, "Mates, wonky situation: there's a game of footy there right now. It could put people in danger."

"Come on, I don't think they would be that obvious to hide in there!" said Uranus, but Saturn said, "I sense them there, but not on the surface."

"There's no cave down there," said one of the soldiers, but Pluto said, "How they got there is how we must. Are your men ready?"

"They're gun for it!" said Lee, and Pluto then said, "Then everyone group together, and be ready, because we might be fighting right away!"

"Awesome, dudes!" said Ceres, "Let's rock and roll."

However, Pluto could not help but notice that Ceres said that in a way that would not have reflected his carefree Californian attitude. She worried if he was about to go overboard.

Transporting them would be no problem for Pluto. All she would need to do was access the time travel portal, but just drop them in the caves underneath the stadium at about the moment they left. While this was going on, Shingo, Chibiusa, and Grandpa Hino were all tied up, but they were not gagged. The reason being was that Sark knew that, no matter how much they screamed, they would not be heard. "Ah, yes, and now all we must do is await the scouts," said Sark, "And they shall be in for a great surprise."

He walked over to a device about the size of a football and said, "This shall be the key to everything. Once they are defeated, I can use this to transform the entire crowd above us into youma. I can use this as an initial invasion force against Japan. It's not necessarily Japan I want per se, but it will dredge up that awful Lin-Lin who betrayed me, and dredge up her youma army. Once I have then subdued, I can transform the whole nation of Japan, and then Australia, and then conquer the world."

"You're a maniac!" shouted Chibiusa, "You can't possibly think your silly scheme will work!"

"Oh, but I do," said Sark as he stroked her face, "You see, the youma they will face will give them a lesson in Australian wildlife—dingoes, crocodiles, kangaroos, and even the koala! Even the last two can be vicious if you give them a reason. They will not get past that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go greet your friends. I know they would not just let you three rot. Ta-ta!"

He left, and Chibiusa was angry, fighting against her restraints in vain while Shingo cried, not feeling so brave anymore. "Why!" he sobbed, "Why did they do this?"

Chibiusa knew that she would have to spill the beans over this, but they did not see the smile on Grandpa Hino's face as the ropes just dropped away from him. The two kids looked surprised at this, wondering how he had done it. He said, "Youth and skill is no match for old age and treachery!"

Shingo was flummoxed, and he said, "How did you do that?"

"When he and his two clowns tied me up," he responded, "All I did was take a big breath and then flex the muscles in my wrist. It created enough slack for me to wriggle out. Now, let's get out of here!"

However, Chibiusa knew there was yet a little revealing that had to be done, and she said, "What you are about to see you can't tell anyone."

They both looked at her oddly, and then their eyes nearly fell out of their heads as she transformed right in front of them. She then said, "What are you staring at? We got to help them when they come!"

"Too bad you won't see them!" said a sickening familiar voice. They wheeled around in time to see Yo and Nama ready to fight with about three youma. The two clowns started to laugh hysterically, and Grandpa Hino then said, "Take care of the monsters, I have the laughing idiots!"

Shingo took cover while Chibi Moon cart wheeled away in order to confront, and draw away, the youma. She let loose with her Lunar Heart Attack knowing it would not do much, but it would catch their interest. The creatures laughed, but they were not laughing when one exploded into energy particles after a charged tiara blasted through it. The other two started to charge in, but they were met by Lunar Candy Attack. The balls spread all over the creatures from head to toe and it sounded like machine gun fire. As the creatures were weakened and reeling in pain, one of them disappeared in a flash of light from another tiara attack. However the last one was now advancing on Chibi Moon, now quite angered. It raised a paw, and Chibi Moon readied herself to push back the attack, when a rock hit off its head. Shingo did not want to remain helpless and he hurled a rock at the creature. Obviously, it was ineffective, but it was enough to take away the attention of the youma from Chibi Moon. It started to advance on Shingo, and then exploded into sparkles as a tiara flew through and then back to her hand. She ran up and took his hand, and Shingo said, "Wait, if you're Chibi Moon, then…"

"Ask her when you see her, we don't have time!" said Chibi Moon, and they went to check on grandpa.

Meanwhile, the two clowns started to move in on Hino, who then said, "Please, don't hurt a poor old man! I don't want trouble."

Yo and Nama looked at each other, and then began to laugh hysterically. That laughing was quickly silenced when Yo took a shot to the gut and Nama was on her back after a leg sweep. Hino danced out of the way, and then prepared for their repost. Now the clowns were no longer in a laughing mood as they lunged forward. However, they were flummoxed as grandpa was putting the hurt on them, and seemingly with little effort and contact. They were feeling pain in places they did not know one could feel pain! As they staggered back, begging for him to stop, they spun around right into Chibi Moon, who let off her candy attack again, and they both disappeared in a flash of energy. Grandpa Hino then said, "Come on, let's see if we can find our way out of it.

As they ran down a hall, it opened into a large pit area that looked like a throne room. In there was Sark, with the "football," and over 100 youma ready to fight! The three hid, and they listened as Sark ranted on. "Come now, my faithful creatures!" he expounded, "Let us prepare for the scouts, and then prepare to take what is rightfully ours! Before long, this land and Japan will be ours, and then the world can be reshaped into what it should be! You are the key, and there shall be nothing to stop us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The three then wondered if there was anything the scouts could really do.

6


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As Sark cackled and the three hidden watched and wondered, an eerie voice echoed through the chamber, saying, "DEAD SCREAM!"

Immediately, 25 youma were pegged to the wall and vanished. This was followed by about eight grenades that exploded in there midst, and some more hit the ground either dead or wounded. The commandos then started to open up as the Outer Scouts all began to send in attacks from around the rim of the area. Apparently these youma were not as strong, as they were created from animals, and it seemed to Sark at this juncture, (and a little too late to compensate,) that humans were the best subjects to use. No matter; it seemed that his little force was about to fall. However, there were plenty of test subjects above, and he figured that, while they were busy with the pests, he could get to work. He still had the football, and he could act.

While Sark was contemplating this, there were enough dropped for close quarter fighting, and Ceres was up over the edge onto one of the creatures, screaming, "YEEHAW!" all the way. Pluto was worried about Ceres going to such extremes, but now they had to get in there, not just to stop them, but also to keep Ceres from getting killed. Yet, the commandos took the cue and were also doing as Ceres had done, and now it came time for the melee. Ceres was thrown, but he more or less landed on his feet, and spun around to confront the creature when a bunch of colored balls began to explode all around it. Ceres followed up with Tsunami Attack, and it vanished. He looked up to see Chibi Moon there, and he tipped his hat to her, saying, "Lovely for you to join us!"

As the last of the creatures were being mopped up, it was then that they noticed Sark vanish, and Saturn hollered, "He's gone to the surface!"

"Those people," screamed Lee, "He's going to do them the same way!"

As if an answer, they all vanished and then found themselves on the surface, in the tunnel of the stadium the led out to the field. Sark was already out there just as the game was about to start, and aimed the football at the Adele Crows that had come to town to face the Sidney Swans, and they all turned into the most frightening football team that had ever been seen. Uranus said, "How can we help them? Sailor Moon is not here!"

"We can if we can get that machine!" said Ceres, still pumped up, and he charged forward and punched the device out of Sark's hands. He then began to run onto the pitch and to try to get to one end to see if he could activate the thing and change them all back. The Swans had already charged off the field as Ceres, the scouts, Hino, Shingo, and the commandos all followed out with them.

Sark was starting to chase him, and the odd thing was, when the crowd saw that, they began to cheer. Sark had almost caught up with Ceres, who saw one of the commandos come astride about six meters away, and he said, "I'm open, mate; give it here!"

Ceres then punched the device, and now the commando had it, and started to try to charge to a safe place. Pluto said, "Get it to me! I think I know how it works."

However, a footy youma was in pursuit of the commando, and he gave the device a good boot, and Neptune caught it and began to run. All this time, the crowd was cheering frantically, loving the sight. One man wearing a red and white stripped scarf nudged his neighbor wearing Crows colors and said, "Hey, mate, we get an extra game of footy. Twenty dollars say that they still beat your boys!"

"You're on!" said the other, as the settled in to watch. Of course, this would not be ordinary play, as there was going to be much that the referees would not have allowed otherwise.

Ceres shook off Sark, and gave him a swift boot to the chin, and put him out. He then charged in as the other scouts and soldiers were combating, while at the same time, playing "keep away" with the youma on the field. The device went towards Chibi Moon, but a youma leapt over her head and snatched the device, only to have his legs wrapped up by Captain Lee. The creature hit the ground hard and the device came loose. Yet, before another creature tried to get to it, Uranus kicked it out of reach and into the middle. A great brawl was now starting for the device as it went back and forth between the Scout team and the youma. Ceres could only comment to himself that that device had to be one of the sturdiest things he'd ever seen to not have broken by that point. Back and forth down the field it went, Pluto waiting inside one of the goalmouths, hoping to get the device and switch the players back to normal. Before long, Ceres had the device, and he was looking to boot it long to Pluto. As he did, however, he had not noticed that Sark had regained consciousness and was heading in that direction. Just moments before Pluto could catch it; Sark stepped up to catch it, saying, "You fools! You are all mine, and now you shall join them!"

However, just as he got his hands on it, Captain Lee had charged up and cleaned him out with a hard side tackle, and Hino was right behind, who kicked it to Pluto who was standing behind the line. The crowd let up a loud cheer, and the Sidney Swans fight song began to be heard as Pluto began to change back the affected players. While this was happening, Lee was trying to secure Sark, but they did not know what kind of power they had on hand. He vanished, and then reappeared behind Pluto and tried to ambush her when out of nowhere came Tuxedo Mask, who tackled him hard and impaled him on the spikes that lined the fence around the playing surface. People recoiled at the grizzly sight as Sark, and the last of the Dark Moon Kingdom, was no more. As Tuxedo mask came up to Lee, he said, "That's an interesting way you play football around here!"

"It sure ain't Cricket, mate!" said Lee with a big smile on his face. The Crows players had no memory of what had happened, and they were also amazed why they felt like they had just played one quarter of football. At the same time, the owner of the Swans was trying to recruit them for the team, but they politely turned down the offer. At that point, Pluto was calling the Inner Scouts, letting them know that everyone was safe. As that was going on, Neptune hurled the device into the sky and Ceres played target practice with it. He then said, "Let's get back. If they have help, we may be able to settle this quicker."

Pluto saw the look in his eye, and she already knew that the relationship was starting to cloud his thinking: if Makoto was going into harm's way, and he suspected even in the slightest that she might be walking into danger, he might be making matters worse.

In Tokyo, Mars and Moon were overjoyed to know that their loved ones were safe, but Venus snapped her fingers before their eyes, and said, "Hey, guys, we can celebrate later. We have a mission. As Tom would say, 'Ears open, eyes clap!'"

One of the Marines that could speak Japanese heard that, rolled his eyes, and said, "That's 'ears open, eyes click!'"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she said, and they headed out. Since Mars was the psychic barometer, she could use that to detect where the foe just might be. As they passed by Tokyo Tower, her senses went crazy. "They're all around us!"

"Right you are, my dear Sailor Mars!" said a female voice that Venus immediately recognized. At that, and when no one was looking, Venus took off and decided that different measures were in order. All she knew was that, if she stayed here, they would be captured, and there would be no one left to carry on the fight until the others came back. However, she remained in hiding to see what Lin-Lin had in mind. It was then that Lin-Lin stepped out with many youma, and she said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the thorn in my flesh and her little friends…um…where is the thorn in my flesh?"

She looked around as the others did, and they noticed that Sailor Venus was nowhere to be seen. "No matter," said Lin-Lin, "She is acting like the coward that I had always known. Regardless, if she is out there somewhere, she is going to be in for a rude awakening."

"That's what you think," said Moon, and she pulled out her scepter, and she started to say, "DEEP UMBRA…" but she was cut off when a youma snuck up and snatched away the scepter from her. "Naughty, naughty young lady!" and before any of them could act, they were bound and gagged, and the Marines were then killed in short order. "You idiot," said Moon, "Don't you know you just caused an act of war?"

Lin-Lin put her hand on her forehead and shook it, saying, "How did you ever get to be what you are!"

The youma then tied them to the tower, and then cameras were brought out with lights, and the scouts were confused. Was she getting ready to film this?

Once everything was in place, the cameras were switched on, and Lin-Lin was broadcasting across Japan. "All my loyal subjects give heed to your empress!"

"Empress!" exclaimed Jupiter, "Does she now have delusions of grandeur?"

"Soon, everyone in this entire city shall be empowered and enlightened!" continued Lin-Lin, "Once this is done, we shall go forth and bring this world into a new vision! Prepare for your change!"

With that, she walked over to a nearby switch, and atop the tower, several beams emitted all over the city. Those beams then hit things that were disguised as traffic monitoring cameras, and they started to fire spreading beams in every direction. While that was going on, everyone that was watching was hit by the same beams out of the screen. At that instant, every man, woman, and child were being transformed into youma. Once this was done, she then declared, "Come all my minions, and we can prepared to go forth and conquer!"

This was followed by an evil cackle, and then she turned her attention to the scouts at hand. "Now, all we have to do is await your friends," said Lin-Lin, "and I happen to know, dear Makoto, that that sweet little Tom of yours is going to kill himself to get to us, no matter what his friends try to do. That is what I count on, because that will lead them right here, and into their destruction! Who can save you now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In the air, the transport was coming back, bearing the Outer Scouts, Ceres, Chibi Moon, and the former hostages. As they approached the air base, they began to call in, "Sierra Mike Foxtrot one, calling in asking for weather report and landing details, over."

There was no response. "This is Sierra Mike Foxtrot one, do you read, over?"

There was still no response. He hit the mic for the cabin and said, "Folks, we have a problem here, we are getting no response from the tower."

At that moment, Saturn looked deadpan serious and she said, "The prophecy: this is it, but it has shifted. A woman now stands where the man once stood, but the vision takes place now."

Pluto then went to the cockpit, and she said, "There is trouble there, and it is not safe to land. Can we put down elsewhere?"

"Already on it," said the pilot as he began to change their course, "We are going to put down in Okinawa, but we have no clue on how to get you back."

"Leave that to me," said Pluto, "I have my ways."

Venus was already on the move, heading back to her own house, hoping her own family had not been affected. She had to stay hidden as the youma passed, and she was sweating bullets. As she headed to the housing area of the Juban district, there were less and less youma, and it was then that she ran into Artemis and Luna. She was never happier to see Artemis than she was at that instant. She scooped him up and hugged him tight. "I love you too," said Artemis between gasps, "Um, Artemis can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said, releasing the death grip. She then said, "Did they get my family too?"

"I'm afraid so," said Luna.

"We have to change them back," said Venus, "But they took Moon's scepter, so how are we going to do this?"

"That's not the only scepter;" said Luna, "Remember: there is another one on the way."

Artemis interjected at this point, and said, "Even then, that is not going to be enough power for the whole city. If we only had the Silver Crystal, we could do something."

Venus went back to her house and started to look around her room, completely at a loss for what to do next. She then went into her closet and pulled out an old album that contained all her past exploits before she had become one of the team. She looked over all the crooks that she had faced and defeated, not knowing at that time that her power was meant for a greater purpose than just fighting crime. She came across the picture of her with Artemis and Kaitou-Ace before it was revealed who he really was. She saw the case that involved her fight with Lin-Lin, and she wondered just how it was that she managed to survive. She then began to wonder if maybe—just maybe—it would be time to let the world see Sailor V one more time, even if only for the psychological effect that it might have on Lin-Lin. True, she did know who Minako was in either that form or her present form, but it was just the principle of the thing—Sailor V left behind this piece of trash that caused the mess now standing, so it should be Sailor V that helps make it go away. She then set down the album and went into her closet. She picked up a box that had been tucked away in a corner of the closet, and she wiped the dust off it. She set it on the bed and opened it to reveal the costume that she had worn before. It still fit her, as she was still acting as Sailor V when she first met the team then forming. She put it on over the other and walked to the mirror. Artemis and Luna looked amazed, and Artemis watched the years pull back as she put on the mask, and Sailor V was reborn.

Once in Okinawa, they had the chance to catch the first news reports. AFN was broadcasting the events, and they all looked in horror as they saw the entire city of Tokyo covered in youma. Lin-Lin had finally gotten the army that she had wanted, but there was a talk of having to invade the island and crush the threat before it became worse. "Great," said Ceres, looking rather anxious, "What do we do now?"

Neptune flipped open her communicator, and she began to get a readout that showed everyone at Tokyo Tower, but one nowhere near. She showed this to Pluto, and she said, "Then we go there. Let us go!"

Everyone gathered together, and in a moment, they were at Minako's home. They were looking all around when they heard above them, "Evil has struck, but it has not won! The pretty soldier in the sailor suit shall prevail."

They knew it wasn't Usagi, because that was not her voice. They then looked up to see an amazing sight, and Ceres looked in wonder, never having seen this before. There, on the pinnacle of the roof, stood Sailor V in all her glory. She then bounded her way down to them, and she said, "They're at the tower. What is the plan to get through? They took Moon's scepter."

Chibi Moon then produced hers, and said, "We still have mine."

Artemis then said, "It's going to take more than that! We need the Silver Crystal."

"But that does not emerge until the Silver Millennium," said Saturn.

Pluto then said, "Then it actually is not far!"

When they all looked at her, Pluto said, "Usagi kept it when it ran out, and her changing compact was replaced. It's at her house—it has to be!"

They all arrived at Usagi's house, and they went up to her room. "Okay," said Uranus, "We're here, but where do we start?"

Chibi Moon then smiled and said, "I think I know!"

She then got on her belly and went under the bed. As she was down there, she said, "Boy, Mom was right—she never did clean under here!"

As she battled the dust gorillas, out came old dolls, shoes, a baseball, a glove, a couple of Barbie dolls, and then she said, "I think I found it."

They pulled up the box and opened it as Chibi Moon dusted herself off. When they opened it, it showed that it was a keepsake box. In it was pictures with the other girls, class pictures, pictures of her and Mamoru, (which made Mask smile,) and then they heard a clunk against the side of the box as they sifted through it. When they pull some things aside, there was the old compact, and they flipped it open. In there was the Silver Crystal, but quite black and dead. Pluto then said, "Then there is only one way we can charge it. We have to go to the future, and go to the top of Mount Fuji at sunrise and charge it in a special mirror array up there. Once done, we can come back and fix this problem."

"We'd better hurry," said Ceres, "I don't think we have that much time."

Pluto laughed and said, "When I'm here, time does not matter. Gather close everyone!"

They all bunched together as Pluto opened the portal once again, and they were off to the future.

When they arrived, they were now standing on a spot marked by a stone foundation where a house once stood. It was unfamiliar, but after a moment or two of looking around, they realized that this had once been the housing area of the Juban district after the glaciers had scraped it flat. They also noticed something else, and it was something that caused them to quickly head for the bushes. Everywhere around there were youma, no houses, and a mighty fortress that stood on a prominent spot in what used to be Tokyo. "What's going on?" asked V, "I thought things were going to be…well…the way you described?"

"This is just one future," said Pluto, "This is what happens if we fail, but it's just one possibility."

"Then why am I still here?" asked Chibi Moon.

"That's because the crystal here, and Mask being here are an abnormality, leaving the chance that things can still go as they should if we are successful here."

"The next question is: how do we get to Fuji. It's still a good distance off," asked Neptune.

"We'll have to steal some transport—as soon as we find out what that is!" said Ceres, and the hunkered down, waiting for their chance to turn the situation around.

6


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

V looked around, and she said, "Why did the glaciers do this? I thought that everything was protected from…" and then she stopped herself. That would only happen if Usagi had a fully charged crystal. She then asked, "Well, if nothing survived, then how are all these youma around?"

"It is possible that Lin-Lin went underground with her army and did what Sailor Moon would have done: put them in a suspended animation," said Pluto.

"That would explain the castle over there," said Ceres, pointing to the elaborate palace that now stood where the Imperial Palace once stood. Normally, the buildings in the Juban District kept anyone there from being able to see it as it sat to the north, but with everything scraped clean by the glaciers, it was as plain as day. To the west sat Mt. Fuji, although it looked different than it had. The glaciers had smoothed it out, but it had erupted a few times since then, so the cone looked a little different now. "Would the mirrors still be there?" asked Neptune.

"That's highly doubtful," said Saturn, "However, if we can get the mirrors, we can set one up once we get there."

"Then that means we have to go to the palace, no question," affirmed Uranus.

"Out of the frying pan, out of the fire, into the mouth of the shark we go!" said Ceres sarcastically.

As they made their way along, indeed youma dominated, but it was also clearly seen that there was still human life around, but of quite an international flavor. It seemed that, in this future, Lin-Lin had conquered the world, killed off many people, turned many others into youma, and enslaved what was left. It was a sad state of affairs indeed, as they saw the misery in which everyone lived, and everyone seemed to be like uneducated serfs of the Middle Ages. Indeed, a new Dark Age had descended on the earth. They were able to make their way along unnoticed, as people were being too worked into the ground by their youma masters to even notice who was skulking around. Soon they made their way to the grounds, and they saw how heavily guarded the entrance was. V then said, "Let's try the park in back where the Nippon Budoken hall is. It may not be as heavily guarded.

They made their way around the perimeter on the city side of the moat that surrounded the park on which the palace stood. Everywhere around the grounds, and on their side of the moats, were statues of Lin-Lin and others showing the demise of the Sailor Scouts. They made their way around, but unfortunately, it was heavily guarded as well. They looked at each other at a loss for what to do. However as they did, they suddenly heard a hushed, but excited, voice from a young girl, who said, "You can't be! But you must—you're standing right there!"

They all looked over to see a girl of about 15 dressed in a crude senshi outfit that indeed reflected the Sailor Scouts of old. It was an old high school uniform that had been altered, but it was apparent that the Sailor Scouts had not been forgotten. She began to gush, "We had always heard that there were some that had not been accounted for, but we never thought that we would see them here and now! How did you survive the centuries?"

"Um…that would be Sailor Pluto," said Ceres, pointing to her. The girl became more ecstatic, and she then said, "Then we really DO have a chance! Come on, you have to meet the leader!"

Not knowing whether or not to trust her, they let her guide them, and they went into a secret entrance that went lower than the moat, and underneath the palace grounds. As they went, they saw many dressed in similar fashion to the scouts, or as Ceres, and as they went, people saw the group and a buzz began to go around. Before long word was spreading, and now there was a trail in the catacombs under the palace within which these people lived. It was apparent that this was some kind of resistance movement, but it was doubtful in their condition they could resist against anything. The girl that had found them began to spread the word saying, "They have come back to us! They have returned!"

Soon, they were led into a large hall wherein sat a crude courtroom and as elaborate a chair as they could produce on the other side, but no one was sitting there. The girl then said, "I'll go get our leader."

Their leader sat in her room, in the dark, brooding about the past as normal. She sat there looking at a picture of the Sailor Scouts taken when they had been at the beach receiving their new attacks. A knock came to her door, and she said, "What do you want?"

"Forgive my intrusion, but they have come back!" said the girl.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she spun around annoyed.

"The lost ones—they have returned!" the girl said all excited.

She was about to tell the girl to get lost when she saw the commotion outside, and she went out to investigate. When the people saw her, they parted like the Red Sea as she made her way to the court. The Outer Scouts, Ceres, Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Mask watched the parting of the ways as they stood in the center of the room, and of all people, out stepped Sailor Jupiter! She was wearing her uniform, which was in tatters by this point, and she did not look in a good mood. When she saw who was standing there, especially one of the males, instead of being happy, she became enraged. She marched up to the pack as Ceres said, "Baby…you're…"

That was as far as Ceres got as she gave him a right cross, a knee to the gut, and a chop to the back of the head. It did not knock him out, but it sure put him in pain! "HOW…DARE…YOU?" she thundered, "How could you have abandoned us when we needed you the most?"

Saturn swung her halberd around to block Jupiter's advance, and she said, "You shall stand down now!"

Everyone around watched confused at the proceedings. They were sure she would have been overjoyed by seeing them, but now she wanted to kill them? "And you!" exclaimed Jupiter, "You ran off just before we were captured. Why!"

"You cannot see the way I am dressed," said V, "Lin-Lin is my little problem, and I had to get free and rally the others, but we took a detour to come here to then go back and resolve it."

"And you let me go through a living Hell?" screamed Jupiter, "Do you have any idea what it been like?"

Pluto then spoke and said, "I fear you not. You are only a phantom of what could be. If we succeed here, then this will never happen."

Jupiter was confused now. Considering the time travel abilities of Pluto, indeed what she saw could happen. By this point, Tom stood up, wiping away the last trickles of a bloody lip, and he said, "Believe me, you are one of the main reasons why I am here to start with."

"Oh really?" scoffed Jupiter, "Then what is this great master plan?"

"We are going to steal transport and go to the top of Fuji and set up a charger for the Silver Crystal," said Uranus as she displayed it. There were murmurs around the room, as the people had heard tales about the crystal, but they figured that it just could not have survived the ice age. Yet, now they knew well what had happened to it. Tuxedo Mask then asked, "How did you survive?"

She went and sat on her chair and said, "Find seats, because this is going to take a bit."

She then began to spin the tale of what happened after Venus had escaped. They were being untied to be moved to a place for their execution, but Lin-Lin did not account for their abilities. They all valiantly fought, but there were too many. One by one the scouts had been picked off, but Jupiter used her Shockwave attack to get away. She managed to hide and survive at the old shrine. She watched as Lin-Lin began her conquest of the world, and she fought her every chance she got. However, one scout could only do so much. She knew that the others had not been caught, and she had lived in constant hope that they somehow would emerge and put an end to the madness, but they never did. Soon, the new ice age moved in, and the humans she wanted to keep for slaves and all the youma were moved to underground caverns, and she had her inventors come up with a device to put everyone in suspended animation until the age had passed. Jupiter had managed to disguise herself and be suspended with the others, if for no other reason than to survive, just to spite Lin-Lin. The fact that Jupiter lived meant that she had not gotten her full victory over the scouts. After it was over, she began to gather to her all those that would listen, and she had been attempting to put together a resistance ever since. She told all the people the stories of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, and she told them that there may be others that would one day emerge. She knew that it was more than likely a story, but she had to keep these people together somehow. Ever since the age, every day had been a struggle. Would they still be there the next day? Would they be found? Would there be food for everyone that day? Ceres stepped forward and said, "I swear you, if we can get back with a charged crystal, I will do all within my power that this will not be the future!"

Pluto then got a worried look on her face, and she said, "Ceres, I thought we talked…" but that was answered, with a, "SHUT UP!"

Ceres was now angry, and he said, "Maybe one day that might be an issue, or maybe I might decide to forsake a position of noncommissioned officer so that our love can blossom! You yourself said that this is only one of many futures. Well, _I make my own future!_ That future is going to be with her no matter what it takes! I told you already—no one controls my destiny. Each one of us forges our own! I will not be controlled by a past that is just that—passed. I will not make my decisions for the future based on a past that I don't have to relive. If you tell me I must, then please tell me exactly what power in the universe there is that would make it so I could not change things outside of God? If it is not God, then God willing, I shall have the final say!"

Pluto now fell silent. She had to admit he was right. Too much of the fatalistic mindset that pockets of the Japanese culture seem to possess had overtaken her, and she knew that she, of all people, should know that what he said was true. She then said, "Then let us prepare. Jupiter, tell me: is there any kind of rapid transit that we can use?"

"The only thing like that is up in the palace itself," said Jupiter, "Lin-Lin has her hover chariot, and there are many hover cycles that she uses for escort."

Uranus smiled at the prospect of being able to straddle one of those, and she said, "How do we get them?"

Soon, a floor plan for the palace that had been copied while it was under construction by the resistance was laid out on the grand table of the hall. The palace was large and elaborate, including every luxury imaginable, and even many secret passages. The man showing it said, "With these many passages, we enter and exit the palace and take what we need to either feed everyone we can, or steal what we need to further the resistance. They really keep a close track on the slaves they have in there, so we have to be careful."

"How do we get to the vehicles without being detected," asked Uranus, at which Ceres followed up with, "Because we sure are going to create a racket when we do steal those rides!"

"Leave that to me!" said Jupiter, "I've been itching for paybacks!"

There was a buzz, because there was an excitement in their leader that they had never seen. "Shall we ready for battle," cried one dressed like a Marine Scout.

"Dude, I like the righteous 'tude," said Ceres, speaking in English, (because it seemed to be the majority language, "But, dude, this is youma we're talking about, man! What do you have to fight them?"

He looked down, ashamed that there was really nothing he could do. However, Jupiter then said, "You may not be able to destroy them, but you can cause them hurt while we move in."

Neptune then gave one of her sweet looks and said, "You keep them busy, because we have what it takes to get the job done."

"Right!" said the first man and he said, "Scouts, Marines—ready for battle! We go to wreak havoc on the enemy! If we succeed in our part, we may be able to prevent all that we now know! Be brave, and fight like scouts!"

He then looked upwards and said, "Lin-Lin, in the name of the great Sailor Moon, we shall punish you!"

A loud cheer came over the hall, and Ceres was so pumped up that he shouted, "OORAH!" to which they all echoed. A new courage overcame the Scouts, and they just knew they would not fail.

Lin-Lin was in her massage parlor, being kneaded like so much dough by the handful of slaves that she allowed in the house to serve her. They were cleaned, bathed, and given three hots and a cot, which is more than she felt they deserved. Life had been good ever since she exacted her revenge…sort of. True, Minako had gotten away, as did Jupiter, but she knew there was no way they could have survived the ice age in the same way that the others that had been unaccounted for could not have survived. That fool Sark had blown everything, but she was happy that she had been able to overcome his stupidity and gain what she wanted. The last of the Dark Kingdom was gone, and she wondered how they managed to gain the victory in the past they way that they did. The scouts were powerful, and she knew that, as incompetent as Queen Beryl and her cronies were, they should have been crushed. However, considering that the scouts had been beaten for the most part in the Old Moon Kingdom, it was no wonder to her how she had gained the victory in the first place. She had outfoxed Sailor V when V thought she had been destroyed, and this was sweet justice to her. However, things were not going to go well for her that day.

In the royal motor pool rested her chariot and about 75 hover bikes. They looked like crotch rockets without tires. As they began to spread out, Ceres' heart leapt for joy when he saw one that looked like a Harley-Davidson designed for hovering. "MINE!" he exclaimed and got on it. They all looked at him funny, and said, "What's wrong?"

"That belongs to the leader of the human guard around here," said one of the troops, to which Ceres said, "Dude, he has awesome taste!"

"Oh, and what's wrong with a good Japanese bike?" said Uranus.

"Honey," said Ceres, "Unless you've ridden on a Harley, you'll never understand!"

However, security cameras were picking up the action, and one of the human guards burst into Lin-Lin's private message parlor with the news. She shrieked because of the state of her dress, and she screamed, "THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD, OR YOU'RE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND!"

"A thousand pardons, your majesty," said the man, "but there are about 100 people in the motor pool, and they are either dressed like odd school kids, in tuxedoes, or in an odd green jacketed uniform."

That changed Lin-Lin's mood in an instant. Now she did not care about her state of dress as she rushed over to a computer monitor to see what was going on, her servants behind her trying to get a kimono on her body. She flipped on the system and went to the cameras in the motor pool. What she was told was true, but what got her goat was the fact that some of them were too well dressed to be mere serfs. However, she zoomed in on them, and her face went chalk white when she saw who was there. It was Sailor Jupiter, the Outer Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, that pesky marine, and…no…it couldn't be! Her blood started to boil, and she thundered, "SAILOR V!"

The guard, obviously a man of rank, saw the image as well, and he screamed, "MY RIDE!"

She got on the loudspeaker and screamed, "Guards, youma, to the motor pool—crush the scouts!"

As they were preparing to take the rides, the alarms started to sound, and the lead man for the resistance said, "This is it! Prepare for battle!"

A loud scream came from the group just as the guard and youma thundered in. Jupiter shouted, "Take the guard, we'll take the youma! SHOCKWAVE!"

Many of the youma staggered back as the scouts and Mask dove into the fray with relish. Meanwhile Saturn and Chibi Moon were looking at the chariot, and they found Lin-Lin's vanity case _with a bunch of mirrors!_ "Puu!" shouted Chibi Moon, "There are enough mirrors in here to do the job!"

"Excellent," said Pluto, "You two take that, and we'll get the rides!"

The human guard was falling fast, but the youma were starting to come in numbers now, and Jupiter said, "Fall back to the fortress, and we'll lead the youma away!"

The scouts all picked a ride, Ceres on the Harley, and they all charged them up. Of course, it was the sound of turbines instead of the roar of the engines, but the Harley still managed to sound loud and rough. Ceres revved it up a couple of times and said, "Let's roll! TSUNAMI ATTACK!"

This punched a hole for them to escape, and Chibi Moon followed up with Saturn in a combo attack—Silent Lunar Candy Wall. That took care of almost all the remaining youma, allowing for the escape of the resistance, and they all took off. Lin-Lin was white hot. Not only were the scouts there, they were taking her chariot! She grabbed the guard and she went down herself. He told her to grab one of them, and she rode in back, shouting, "FOLLOW THEM!"

The remaining guard found their way to the motor pool and mounted up, taking off after the scouts. Lin-Lin had no clue what they had in mind, but knowing the scouts, it had nothing to do with anything that would benefit her.

The bikes and chariot took off like shot from a gun, and they now wished they had taken goggles with them for the wind. They ducked down behind the small windshield as best they could which afforded some protection, but also made them more aerodynamic. They were tearing down what was left of the highway, which now was nothing more than an over glorified dirt path. The only thing left was indeed the large grooves that were the same size as what had been there, but there was the occasional tree or bolder that did not seem to care that it had once been a major highway. As they went, Fuji loomed larger and larger, and they wondered how they were going to get to the top, considering that it was a treacherous climb. However, Jupiter glanced back and said, "We have company!"

About 30 bikes chased them now, and as they approached the base of the mountain, they had to make a harsh decision—face them down and risk losing, or take a chance that the bikes could climb the peak. They cut right and started taking the overland route to the base of the mountain. Yet, they were fortunate to find that the bikes were up to the task and roared their way up. Since they hovered, then there were no terrain risks, and they held the ground despite the steep climb. Lin-Lin watched them tear up the peak, and she wondered what that was all about. Whatever it was, it was not something that she figured would aid her, and thus, even if it was to put the scouts to rest forever, she was going to put a stop to it. She gave the signal for her guards to open up, and they let loose with beam weapons on the bike. Red beams rocketed past them, and they started to take evasive maneuvers. They could not be stopped. The first beam whizzed past Ceres' head, and he said, "Oh no! You did not just fire that red junk at me!"

"We have no time for that," screamed Jupiter, "Get to the top!"

Indeed, she was right, because the horizon began to glow with a faint orange, and that meant the sun was coming up. They would not have much time to set up the array. However, near the top, the fire intensified. The one that carried Lin-Lin got a bead on Ceres, and Jupiter spotted this. With no time to retaliate, she charged her bike in front of his. She cried, "I love you, my darling!" just as the beam struck her and vaporized her and destroy the bike. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Ceres, and he went postal. He turned his bike towards the advancing horde, and opened fire. Pluto screamed, "TOM, DON'T!" but it was too late. However, Neptune said, "We can do nothing, and he just might be buying us some time."

They agreed, and kept going.

Lin-Lin smiled and evil smile as she saw in her peep sight just who got fried, but then it changed to horror when she saw the bike behind her peg a tight U-turn, and then start to rain red beams and yellow energy rocks on them with pinpoint accuracy. Bikes were dropping left and right, and they heard echo down the hill, "BANZAI!"

"Look out you idiot!" she thundered to her driver, but the bike was hit with a blast, followed by, "DIE YOU EVIL WITCH—DIE!" and the enraged face and the Tsunami Attack would be the last thing this Lin-Lin would ever see.

At the top, they others made haste as they heard the fight below. Tuxedo Mask looked over the edge at the light show, and it seemed like the one on the offensive was fighting like he was fifty, and for a brief moment, he actually felt sorry for their attackers. They had the last mirror in place just as the first rays of the sun hit the top of Fuji. They put the crystal in place and it charged. After about five minutes, the sun shifted, but it was enough. They then began the descent to get Ceres—if he was still alive—and go home. As they did, the last sounds of combat were ending, and they saw about three bikes heading down the road as they heard a voice shouting, "WANT SOME? GET SOME!" over and over as he picked them off. It was Ceres, and he dismounted, and went to a certain spot. When they caught up to him, he was still shaking a bit and breathing hard with a look of disgust on his face as he looked over a dead Lin-Lin on the ground. They approached slowly, lest he was still in the fog of war, and Pluto gently said, "Tom, it's us. It's over. It's time to go back."

He looked at them, but before he went with them, he spit in the face of the corps and said, "That was for Makoto—I hope you rot in Hell!"

He wheeled around and looked at them, saying, "Let's go back and finish this."

With silent agreement, they gathered together, and prepared to put an end to the madness.

7


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

While in the time streams, Mask asked, "Where are we going to land? I mean, we just can't drop right in on Tokyo Tower."

"We're dropping in on where we left," said Pluto, "Everyone, be ready to fight, because we'll have a bit of a trek to get to the tower."

Indeed, it would several blocks before they could get there, and they only hoped that they could arrive in time before the girls tried to escape, which was when the future Jupiter said that they would get picked off. Once they landed, there were about three youma there, and instantly they attacked. "We can't kill them!" shouted Mask, but Uranus said, "Once we get the crystal to Moon, that won't be an issue. They'll all come back—show no restraint!"

Immediately, the youma realized that they were outclassed as they were blasted out of the way. Ceres then said, "Use the alleys and side streets to conceal the movements!"

Quickly, they were off, but they were surprised at the speed and agility with which V was moving her way along. She was up on the ledges, using the point of elevation to her advantage. As they went, they were able to evade most of the youma, but they did have to strike at one here and there. Unfortunately, the sounds of the fighting attracted several, and so they had to duck out from time to time to avoid a huge fight they could not upkeep.

At the tower, Lin-Lin was hoping for some reports from the few human cronies that she had working for her in the whereabouts of the remaining scouts that could foil things, but nothing was coming through. She felt that she needed to be there to keep the operation going, but for some reason she felt vulnerable. She then asked the few there, "Where would be the best place to execute these people for all of Japan to see?"

The tower loomed large in the picture now, and the number of youma was becoming more and more, and greater than what they could handle. They just figured that they would try to sneak across, and use some of the smashed vehicles in the large space leading up to the tower for cover. Slowly but carefully, they made their way up, bit by bit, hoping not to be discovered. However, they only got halfway across when an alarm sounded at the base of the tower where Lin-Lin was waiting. When she heard it, she turned on the monitors that led to security cameras sweeping the area, and saw the advance of the Outer Scouts and Co. Right away she got on a loud speaker and said, "Don't loose them yet, we have a few more that we can add to the execution show."

She then gave the command for the youma to go get them, and that was all that Moon, Mars, and Mercury were waiting for. Indeed they had been untied for better positioning, but before they could be restrained, they broke loose. Moon's scepter was gone, but as deadly as her tiara was now, she still had a good weapon, along with the cutlass. She knew it was good for the Bismarck Attack, but she wondered what it could to by itself. She would have to find out. At this point, they should have been overwhelmed, but because of the addition of the other group, it took some youma away from the security of the girls, and left them with a much easier position in resistance. Essentially, the presence of the others now was preventing the future from which the others returned.

Meanwhile, the others were giving it all they had, but it looked like they were going to get overwhelmed. That was when four sets of eyes that went into hiding once the first youmas appeared, (and thus prevented them from being transformed,) were now watching them. In fact, when Luna and Artemis discovered them when they too hid, they suddenly realized that they could be recruited. Artemis was skeptical, considering how their maturity levels were such that they may not be able to work together, but Luna assured him that, if she could work with Usagi, he could work with them. "But they are not scouts!" insisted Artemis, but Luna smiled like she knew something about which he did not. "Aha!" she said, "But you see, they have a past I recently discovered, and a past that the Dead Moon Circus did all they could to erase when they caught and corrupted the four."

"Wait," said Artemis, "I think I remember…you don't mean…"

"Yep," said Luna, "And if it works out right, they will have a great future."

At the apartment where they lived, the Amazoness Quartet hunkered down below the windows hoping to evade detection. PallaPalla was in tears, saying, "PallaPalla hates this! PallaPalla says make it go away!"

VesVes said, "Shut up, you little crybaby! That isn't helping anything."

CreCre then said, "Hey, ease off her! It's not like I could blame her a whole lot!"

JunJun followed that with, "She still needs to be tough."

At the door came a scratching and meowing, and JunJun crawled over, cracked the door, and then let the cats in, saying, "Well, looks like you two got away too."

PallaPalla's eyes went wide, and she screamed, "Pretty purple kitty—PallaPalla needs a hug!"

With lightning speed she snatched up the cat and gave it a mighty hug. "Why is kitty not purring?" she then asked as Luna was now fighting for air. It was then that CreCre recognized the moon emblem on the cats' heads and said, "Hey, that's Luna and Artemis—what's going on?"

PallaPalla finally released her death grip on the cat and Luna, (after recapturing her breath,) said to them, "What's going on is all of yours lucky day!"

They all looked at her funny, but she began to explain.

She then gave the story about the Old Moon Kingdom, and how they had been the personal guard to Princess Serenity in the same way that Endymion had his four personal guards. When it all came down, they were put to sleep as well, but for some reason, they awoke far from society, lost somewhere on the earth, completely unaware of what they truly were. It was then that they were found by the Dead Moon Circus, corrupted, and turned evil. If it was not for the valiant efforts of the Scouts, they would have been lost forever. However, because they had been scouts, it was now time for them to awaken again. They all looked in amazement at her statements, and then PallaPalla said, "Hurray! Now, PallaPalla can be brave!"

VesVes just rolled her eyes and said, "You really think we can do something?"

"All we have to do is bring back your old forms, and you should remember what to do," said Luna. With that, she did a flip, and four pens appeared in their hands. Luna then said, "Now lift them up and say, 'ASTEROID SHENSHI—MAKE UP!'"

When they did this, they all transformed, and they were all wearing their normal hairdos, but now they were dressed in the same manner that the Sailor Scouts were at the first: PallaPalla in blue trim, CreCre in pink, JunJun in green, and VesVes in pink."

"Asteroid Scouts?" asked Artemis, "But I thought the Marine Scouts had the asteroids?"

"They were named for the four largest asteroids in the belt before the corps formed," said Luna, "Remember: the Silver Crystal greatly lengthened the lives of the scouts, so they were there to see the corps formation. They are actually called Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres."

"That must have been confusing, considering Marine Ceres," said Artemis, but Luna said, "They called him 'Gunny,' so that allowed us to tell the difference. Anyway, here they are!"

To a certain extent, their memories were coming back, and they said, "So, now what?"

"Come with us," said Luna, "We have to save the others!"

As soon as they were outside, they saw the youma ready to strike, but Sailor Ceres shouted, "CREEPING VINE," and a flowery vine entangled the one in front of her. Sailor Pallas screamed and ran as she was then consequently chased by the youma on her. She then called, "BOWLING BALL ATTACK," and out of sheer terror, she stared flinging energy balls about the size of bowling balls down the walk. The youma tripped over the first one, and then was vaporized on the ones behind it as it fell on them. Sailor Vesta was more of the kamikaze-minded one as she charged her target, and rolled under its swinging arms. She then noticed the flocks of gulls that were hiding from the fray, but waiting for things to finish up so they could eat the scraps. She then raised her arms, and they stood up stiffly. She then spun her arms, and then thrust her hands upwards at an angle, palms up, and they all began to attack the youma. For that one, the end would be slow. Sailor Juno, however, had no attack like that, but she really didn't need one. Her acrobatic skills kept the youma busy, and caused it to inflict damage to itself as it ran into walls, fell on the ground, and then it just dropped from sheer exhaustion. Once that was done, they were shocked that they could fight like that. They knew they were good from their past with the circus, but they never thought it could have been like that! Luna then said, "Come on, we have people to rescue. (This was the next deviation from the future they saw, because this did happen, but they had shown up too late to do anything, and they were subsequently destroyed as well. This would now change with the return of the other team.)

Now they sat watching as they saw Gunny, (Ceres,) Mask, Chibi Moon, V, and the Outer Scouts pinned down and in trouble. The youma looked like they were closing in for the kill when vines came out of everywhere and entangled many of their foes. This was followed up by a massive pigeon attack, and a bunch of energy balls which knocked them flat. They stood up to see the Amazoness Quartet approaching, and Sailor Pallas said, "PallaPalla is not scared anymore! Hi, Chibi Moon!" waving profusely. Sailor Ceres then said, "Alright girls, close ranks on Chibi Moon. She's the new princess, and we have to make sure she stays safe!"

They all closed in on her and the group then moved in.

At the tower, the three there were working in concert, using their newer attacks to great effect. Mercury then said, "We should get to the top of the tower and try to reverse the effect of the beam if we can."

The others agreed and decided to head up. However, when Lin-Lin saw that they were prevailing, she came out with some youma and she said, "You're going nowhere! Minions—get them!"

"DOUBLE CRESCENT BEAM!" was then heard over the grounds as two yellow beams shot overhead and vaporized one of the youma there. This was followed by Earth Shaking and Deep Submerge attacks which cleaned out the others. Lin-Lin now stood alone as the entire force stood before her as a team. She started to retreat, but as she did, a rain of roses pinned the corner of her dress to the ground. "Going somewhere?" asked Tuxedo Mask from a girder overlooking the scene. Chibi Moon then put the Silver Crystal on her scepter and flung it to her mother who managed to get it in a diving catch. It was then that Sailor Moon said, "Lin-Lin, how dare you come back and try to destroy the peace of our fair city. That is inexcusable. I, the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, protector of love and justice—Sailor Moon…"

However, they all thundered together, "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

Pluto then said, "Use that at the top and restore everything to the way it was before Lin-Lin changed it all!"

The inner scouts got together, and Gunny hesitated, not wanting to abandon the crew that he had been working with, but Pluto said, "Go to her—you need to be by your commander's side!"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he saluted and ran to her. As the inner scouts and Gunny went up, they were cut off by youma, and they were thus forced to take the stairs with the youma in hot pursuit—except for one scout, and she eyeballed her target.

In the meantime, the others were doing all they could to keep the youma there occupied, and doing quite a number to them. The outer scouts were stacking them like cordwood, while the quartet and Chibi Moon were starting to get a synch together and wiping out their foe. While this was going on, Lin-Lin tore off the lower half of her dress to try to get away, and ran right into Tuxedo Mask. He held the tip of his cane under her chin and said, "Going somewhere?"

However, one of her top cronies came out with a rapier and knocked the cane away. They started a duel, and Lin-Lin went on the move as they fought. Again, she thought herself in the clear when a crescent shuriken landed at her feet and stuck in the ground. She looked up to see Sailor V standing on one of the girders shaking her head and swinging her finger in a "naughty, naughty," gesture. Lin-Lin became enraged, and began to jump her way up the girders to face her. Lin-Lin screamed, "You evil witch—at least I can get you!"

"You're a mistake I hope to rectify—CRESCENT BEAM!"

Lin-Lin jumped out of the way and got above her. She then said, "You're not the only one with toys!" as she pulled out Usagi's scepter and shot out an energy beam at her. V jumped up with her, saying, "How in the world did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter who uses it," she said, "It has power, and I know just how to use it!"

With that, the battle engaged as they made their way up the girders, getting closer to the other fight going on above them.

The other inner scouts and Gunny were making their way up the stairs with youma in hot pursuit, taking moments here and there to take a pop shot at them and keep them at bay. However, youma that were above were now climbing down the scaffolding to open up a second front. Soon, they were being cut off, but Mercury took out some of the girders under those ahead with her Absolute Zero attack and cleared the way for them. However, Mars was being overwhelmed, and she realized that there was no way out. She then figured that, if she had to go, she was going to take some with her so that the mission could be finished. She did not think her life so dear as compared to the millions in danger, if not the world. She then set two lava blasts on either end of the stairs upon which she stood. The others screamed for her to get out of there, but she just told them to go on, and she was cut off by the blasts to either side. Everyone, youma included, was knocked down by the blast, and when the smoke cleared, everything in that area was gone. For a brief moment, their stomachs knotted up, but that was quickly shaken as they battle resumed. Mask was now getting the better of his situation, and with three well placed cane strikes, his assailant was out cold. Just as this was finished, there was a loud crash on the building roof that sat under the tower. When he looked up, all he could see was a rack of stairs, dead youma, and a white glove with red trim hanging over the edge. The gravity of the situation above hit him like a ton of bricks, and all he could do now was shed tears.

Above, the fight was getting more and more frantic as they fought their way to the top. The youma seemed to be closing in on Moon, and Mercury was on the tail end of things. She knew Moon needed more time, so she stopped on one of the landings and started to get the attention of the youma and many turned back to go for her. The others were calling, "What are you doing?" knowing that what she was doing could cost her dearly. However, she screamed back up, "Keep rolling! Don't worry about me!"

With the youma that pursued, they had no time to argue. They kept going up as she extended her visor and set up a heads-up display. She then let loose with both Bubble Spray and then Shining Aqua Illusion, causing the monsters to only be able to see an image of Mercury. They all dove at it…and went right over the edge! As things cleared, she got to the edge to see what happened. She then heard the loud steps behind her and saw one left going for her. She leaned on the rail and used it to flip it over, but as it did, it grabbed the Cracker Jack flap in the back as it descended…

Above, they had no idea what had happened as they had their hands full. As that was going on, V and Lin-Lin were jumping girders, dueling, and dodging attacks. Soon they were near the top, and catching up to the action above. It was then that Lin-Lin decided to give V something else to think about as she turned her attention to the three left fighting the youma. She jumped onto the stairs behind Jupiter who was now tailing the action, and she rose up the scepter, planning to use it as a bludgeon. A blur then landed in front of them, and took the point of the scepter in the chest. It was not deep enough to kill him, but it hurt! Jupiter screamed, but Gunny said, "Just go! She's going to need you!"

However, when his back was turned, she produced a healthy knife and plunged it into his back. In his death throe, he wheeled around and backhanded Lin-Lin, who landed on a landing just below, right where V was standing. Jupiter saw him now sprawled on the stairs, knowing that he had saved her life, and she went postal. Moon was screaming, but Jupiter said, "Get out of here! Get to the top!"

In the confusion, youma got behind her and smashed a connection above her, and now Jupiter said, "Hang on, love, here I come!"

She waited until Moon was at the top, and then she grabbed the railing, and let loose with Shockwave, keeping control of the electricity to keep it there with her and the youma, and that area became a giant Tesla coil. She screamed, but the youma were being fried. It was killing her, but she had to do it. If he was willing to make that kind of a sacrifice, was her life so dear? She collapsed with the youma, and Lin-Lin scoffed, saying, "Your foolish friends die around you! Now, it's time for you to join them!"

"Don't you mean 'you'?" snapped V as she let fly with several crescent shuriken which struck her in several spots of her upper torso. She screamed in pain as she let loose with Shocking Chain around her neck, and said, "I made a mistake with you, but I'm glad to say that it's one that I don't have to live with!"

With one great heave, she flipped Lin-Lin over her, and attached the other end of the chain to the railing. All V saw was the chain suddenly jerked tight, as the sound of a crack could be heard to echo off the framework around. She then started up to help Sailor Moon.

Though she had matured, Sailor Moon was still terrified at what was happening. All her friends were dropping like flies, and she did not now know how certain the future was. She just wanted it to be over. It wasn't like times before where she wished that she could have just been a normal girl, because she had now grown quite accustomed to being who she was. However, the madness of the mission had to end. At the top, she saw the machine that controlled everything, and she did not know what to do. Ami was the electronic whiz, and even with the crystal, she did not know what to do with it. Just then, a youma showed up to try to ambush her, but a well placed Crescent Beam knocked it out of commission. "Minako!" shouted Moon, "You made it!"

"Do you know what to do?" asked V.

"Not really—I'm kind of clueless."

"I've been accused of that," said V, and nudged her.

"Then maybe the two of us can luck into getting it right."

As they looked over the control panel, they also noticed a bar that was black as sin in the middle, and it seemed to be at the center of what was making it work. V crawled in and pulled it out. What they didn't know was that it was filled with negative energy, and V handed it to Moon, who just set it to the side. Moon then handed over the scepter and crystal, and it was set in the middle, and V crawled out. They then found something that looked like an "on" switch and the flipped on. Nothing happened. They were now at a loss for what to do, and that was when the remaining youma up top struck. They came in from all angles, and V was doing all she could to shoot them down as Moon let loose with the tiara. It was then that Moon realized what she needed to do. She crawled into the machine and said, "Switch it on!"

V could not believe it, and she screamed, "But Moon, you'll…"

"JUST DO IT!" she screamed, "Get out of here and carry on the fight for all the scouts. If I don't come out, you're in charge."

Just then, the remaining youma closed in, and V inadvertently picked up the rod and threw it at them. It exploded and the wind was tremendous. The two had all they could do to hang on, and Moon said, "HIT IT NOW!"

With the gravity of the situation showing on her face, she hit the switch and took off down the stairs. Moon then felt the energy shooting through her body, and she screamed, but she fell forward and grabbed the scepter, and managed to groan out, "Deep….ugh…umbra…ah…CLEANSING!"

In an instant, the entire top of the tower began to shine brighter than the sun, and the energy went in all directions. Then, the light began to spread around the area, then over the city, followed by a loud blast and a flash that would rival a hydrogen bomb. In fact, ships at sea wondered if that was what hit. In her last moments before the blast, everything in the history of her life flashed before her, and she smiled, knowing that her life had not been a waste.

It was now sunset in Tokyo and everyone in the city was restored, but out cold. It was at that moment that everyone started to wake up. In fact, the city was not only restored as if nothing had happened, it even seemed to sparkle a bit, as the blast had literally cleaned everything hospital clean. At the tower, those at the bottom who were fighting were just coming to, and wondering what had happened. Everyone that had been killed as youma was restored as if nothing had happened. Tuxedo Mask looked up to see the people who once were youma that were coming round and trying to get off the roof of the building. He still saw the limp arm of Mars, and wondered if it was too late. Suddenly, the hand twitched, and then started to move. It then planted itself on the edge and Mask saw her start to push herself up, and then sit on the ledge. "Are you okay?" shouted Mask up to her. She then said, "Yeah, but tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off!"

Not too far from her was Mercury, and now she was coming to and getting up. She staggered up to Mars and said, "This getting whacked every couple of years is getting old!" and she sat beside her. Mars put her arm around Mercury and they both sat their and laughed. Above, the stairs that Jupiter was on that were broken were now restored, and she was now coming around as was Gunny. "We made it," he said, "My God, we made it! Man, for a minute there…"

She then put her finger on his lips and smiled a romantic smile as she said, "Just shut up and kiss me—bakka!"

V had not gotten far, and she went up to see what had happened. The machine had been destroyed, and in its place laid Usagi, but dressed as Princess Serenity. She had the scepter in her hand, and V went back down to that one landing. Oddly enough, Lin-Lin still hung there, and she wondered if, because she was hanging there, she ended up dying twice. "What a way to go," she thought with a sound of regret in her voice. She then spotted the scepter on the floor, and picked it up, returning to Usagi. Once there, she took out the scepter, put the crystal in Usagi's where it belonged, and put that scepter back in Usagi's hand. As soon as that happened, the crystal began to glow again, and it covered her body. When it went away, it was Sailor Moon again, who now was coming around. She sat up and weakly said, "Minako."

V went up and hugged her, saying, "You did it again!"

"No, we did it again!" said Usagi, "Now, let's go home—I'm hungry!"

After about a second, they just looked at each other, and began to bust a gut. V then told her, "Usagi, don't you ever change, just get better and better as you are!"

7


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The scouts all gathered together, and the ones who did not know were surprised at seeing the quartet there, and in senshi uniforms. After a brief explanation, they were warmly welcomed into the team. As they were about to break up, a limousine pulled up with an American Flag on one side of the front bumper, and red flag with one star in the middle on the other. Out of it stepped Commodore Ravalli, who was all happy and excited. Gunny Ceres immediately rendered a salute, and the others picked up on the hint and saluted themselves. "I tell you right now, you all have outdone yourselves! Once again, we, and Japan, owe you much, if not the world. However, the reason why I am here is to not only congratulate you, but to tell you that all of you are receiving citations that will require most of you to come to Washington D.C."

"Does that include us?" bounced Sailor Pallas all happy.

"Um, no, I don't think so," said Tuxedo Mask, "I think it was only us who jumped in on the Philippine campaign."

"Wah! No fair!" sobbed Sailor Pallas, "PallaPalla never gets to go anywhere!"

"Knock it off, will you!" said Sailor Vesta, "That happened before we joined!"

Moon looked over at mask and asked, "Was I that bad at one time?"

"_At one time?_" teased Mars, to which Moon started to mope a bit as she hid behind Mask and went, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

This got a big laugh from everyone as they asked the details of the trip.

There would be one change, as Minako took her old Sailor V uniform, and instead of packing it away, put it on a hangar, and put it under plastic. She wanted to be able to look at it from time to time to inspire her, and to help her remember what it took for her to be what she was. However, she wanted it handy, because, if the need for her other persona ever came again, she wanted to be able to be Sailor V again, and be a scourge to crime. It was a part of her as much as Sailor Venus, and she never, ever wanted to forget that again!

The trip was slated during the Christmas break so that it would not interfere with school, but before then, another piece of good news arrived. Minako, Makoto, and Tom all thought that the recording career that they had was gone with the destruction of Baron Records and Lin-Lin. However, about a week after their last battle a nice car pulled up to Juban High just as the students were letting out. As it happened the three in question were all coming out together, and out of that car jumped Jin. When they were not sure how to react, he reassured them that it was okay, and then told them that, one week before it all came down; he discovered what was going on, took the tracks, and split. He then found a legal and popular music download site that was looking for artists—new or established—to record for them. This had become a popular trend in the recording world, in that it allowed far more creative control of the groups, and more returns for the artists. It cut out the middle man and greedy producers from the picture, and such things were very popular amongst those that bought the music. He told them about this trio that he had recorded, and he wanted the site to listen and see if they would be useful. The ones that ran the site could not believe what they heard, and they wanted to know who they were. Jin then said, "It was then I realized that I had forgotten what I had named the trio. I had to think quickly, and I remembered that you were to be the ARK."

They looked at each other funny, wondering if such a name would sell, as they had back then. Tom then asked him to remind them how he came up with such a name, and he said, "I just used the first English letter from each of your last names and there is was. Yet, don't worry about it not selling, because it is unique."

They all hopped in the car and met the agent that would get them in, and they agreed to the new contracts. These contracts were much simpler, because they involved far less people, and it allowed them far more of the royalties. With that they signed, and they were on their way. It was only a matter of weeks, and their songs were climbing the charts.

Soon, it was time for Christmas break, and they were off to Washington D.C. for a special ceremony. While on the flight, they were shocked to hear that they were going to the White House and meet the President himself. They all went as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, and they were nervous. They could not understand why the President would want to do the awarding, but the commodore knew well why, and did not tell them to keep it all a secret. Once they landed, they had the chance to freshen up, and they were ushered into a room filled with the press, secret service agents, and a few congressmen and senators. The President was introduced, and everyone stood in respect. Once they were asked to sit, he made his speech. He spoke of times in American History where people who had absolutely no stake in the history of the nation stepped up and made a defense of that nation with their lives, asking nothing in return. He spoke of the integrity, bravery, and honor that people like that possessed, and that such things should never be forgotten and always rewarded. He then spoke of the Sailor Scouts. He had come to learn of their history, how they formed, and how that they were youths that just felt a duty to their fellow man to put their lives on the line on a constant basis. He then spoke of the one evening that that sense of duty expanded beyond the borders of their own nation, and they came to the aid of The United States, not once, but twice. He then told of their adventures in the Philippines and in Australia to fight for the well-being of those places, and that they had shown that they cared about the safety and freedom of all people. He said then that such things should not go unrewarded. The story was then put forth how, in the Philippine campaign, that they had been recruited by need into the United States Navy, and that they were now essentially American Citizens as well. Because of this, they were now able to receive the awards they had for them.

Before that happened, they were all briefed on what to do when receiving the awards, how to salute properly, and other needful things. Now, once the President finished speaking, they all lined up across the front of the lectern and began to receive the awards. The first thing that happened was that they all received Bronze Stars for their service for defending the base in Japan from terrorist attack. Then, everyone, except for three of them, received the Silver Star for their role in the Philippine campaign, and then came the big surprise. He came up with two Teutonic looking crosses with rounded ends and leaves in the corners, with an image of a barque etched into the middle of them, hanging off a blue ribbon with a white stripe in the middle of them. He stepped up to Saturn, and a navy officer read, "For extreme gallantry and risk of life in actual combat with an armed enemy force and going beyond the call of duty, the Navy awards Lieutenant Sailor Saturn with the Navy Cross. On October 12th of this year, with total and complete disregard for her own personal safety and in the heat of combat during the Philippine campaign, Sailor Saturn thrust herself before the leader of the enemy force to prevent his escape. Her actions helped insure a complete victory for her team, and complete defeat of the enemy to the extent that they can never rise again. This reflects great credit upon herself, the Sailor Scouts, and the United States Navy."

The award was pinned onto her, and she took the certificate in the special holder, shook the President's hand, and saluted as he moved along.

He then came up to Sailor Moon, and again, the officer read, "For extreme gallantry and risk of life in actual combat with an armed enemy force and going beyond the call of duty, the Navy awards to Admiral and Princess Serenity, known to her teammates as Sailor Moon, the Navy Cross. On October 12th of this year, with total and complete disregard for her own personal safety, Sailor Moon, though in a position of command, led a direct assault against overwhelming forces, and by her face-to-face actions against that foe, aided in liberating the city of Manila before it could be completely destroyed. Later that evening, she aided Sailor Saturn in defeating in a direct bodily attack of the enemy's leader, and prevented him from doing further harm to her teammates. Her actions reflect great credit upon herself, the Sailor Scouts, and the United States Navy."

They went through the same rigmarole, but she did fumble it a bit, much to the amusement of the witnesses.

Finally, a pillow was brought up with a medal that was very different than the others, and this one was designed to be slung around the neck. The medal itself was a five pointed star with the point downward, with a ring of stars in the middle, and the image of Lady Liberty striking a blow against a cowering foe as he tried to get away. That hung from an anchor that hung from a sky blue square with a cluster of 13 stars. From that came the ribbons that would hang the medal around his neck, also sky blue and star spangled. He stood before Ceres, and then one of the senators took over the reading. He said, "For Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force, the Congress of the United States awards to Gunnery Sergeant Ceres the Medal of Honor. On October 12th of this year, with total and complete disregard for his own personal safety, while aiding in leading a spearhead on an enemy encampment, Ceres and his teammates, with swiftness and expertise, secured the defenses of the enemy, and allowed for the ease of the final assault on the enemy encampment. From there, he charged into the fray to do direct conflict with the enemy, and took a serious wound while protecting Sailor Saturn. Despite the wound, he continued in direct conflict with the enemy leader, and then took a rapier thrust directly in order to slay said foe, and protect Sailor Moon who dove in to protect his life from loss at that moment. By only what can be described as a miracle, he survived his nearly mortal wounds. His actions brought about the final defeat of this enemy. His actions reflect great credit to himself, The Sailor Scouts, and the United States Navy."

As this was being read, the President was putting the medal around his neck, and when the reading was done, the room erupted into applause for the whole squad as they turned around to acknowledge the crowd and to face the photographers. However, when that was done, they were ushered out, that they did not have to face the press. The reason for this was that they felt that all the press needed to know was that they were a special force for the Navy, and that was all they needed to know! The President, however, met with them, and told them that they should be prepared for any special missions from this day forward that dealt with the kind of foe that they normally faced, because he knew well that only the scouts could cope with this foe. After a luncheon with the President, they all went home. However, Ceres did not seem too thrilled. When he was asked why, he said, "Well, I was told that this would be on my record, but with a piece of paper clipped to conceal it from all those that did not have the right to see it, and those were only me, and those set under a 'need to know' basis. That means that I can wear the ribbon on my uniform, and everyone will have to salute me. That's not going to be fun having to deal with the drill instructors in OCS with that already on my record."

"Then don't wear it there, and don't say anything," said Sailor Moon, "If they don't need to know, then why should they?"

"They may call you a ditz, but you really don't show it to me!" said Ceres.

Sailor Moon smiled at this, and cuddled close to Tuxedo Mask, happy to know she had such great friends.

Epilogue

We now advance about two years into the future. By that point, Chibiusa had returned to the future, and because they would he her guards, the Amazoness Quartet went with them. When they arrived, Chibiusa resumed her flight training, proudly wearing her Bronze and Silver Star on her uniform as the quartet joined her in that same training. They would be her four wingmen. The KAR Juban Trio wound up a smash hit, and they spent their free time in the studio when they were not at the skate park or surfing, but they wanted to wait until they were out of school before they toured. In fact, touring would have to wait until certain obligations were tended to with Tom, and then when his leave allowed him to. They had three hit albums and many hit singles, and they were a group in demand. The love between Tom and Makoto began to blossom further, and there was a talk of marriage somewhere in the next year after Tom finished his school. Speaking of school in general, everyone graduated on time. Although she only had a B- average, Usagi did graduate in the bottom of the top quarter of her class, which was better than she was expected to do by many. She then was to attend college, but she was going to wed Mamoru the December after her graduation, and then start in the spring semester. Ami had already graduated by the time she was finished with school at the end of this tale, and because of her extra studies, she passed all the exams that would get her a college degree and allow her to start medical school. By the time Usagi was close to being wed, she would be into her third year of med school. Rei turned to her position as a Shinto priestess, and spent most of her time trying to perfect her psychic abilities in between shopping with her friends or helping to plan a wedding. We now see the inner scouts with Mamoru sitting in their favorite café, but so different.

Usagi was looking at a bridal magazine and talking it over with Mamoru, and she could not help but look around. Despite their fame, Minako and Makoto dressed rather conservatively, although Makoto had outgrown the tomboy side of her image, and really did look feminine in the way she had always desired. Rei, when not shopping or going out on a social call, always seemed to be wearing the uniform of the priestess. She had gone full time, and she just felt more comfortable in those than anything else—outside of her "other" uniform. Ami dressed as she always had, although it sometimes involved wearing the white doctor's smock when she was doing time in the college clinic as part of her curriculum. They all seemed at ease, and it seemed so odd to see them like this, although, at that moment, she began to see them in their junior high uniforms, and as they looked when they first met. She then blinked and shook her head, and they were back as they were. Minako could not help but notice this, and she said, "Are you okay, Usa-chan?"

"Funny," she said, "For a minute there, it looked like we were all back in middle school again."

"Please!" exclaimed Rei, "I am so glad we don't have to wear those school uniforms anymore. I didn't realize how strangling they were until I graduated. It is so much better this way."

"I wonder how Tom is doing?" asked Usagi.

"Well, you know he's coming back here soon," said Makoto, "He's getting stationed here for as long as he cares for it, and I can't wait. It should be soon. He sent me a letter."

Everyone leaned in as she began to read: "Dear Mako-chan…I cannot wait until we are together again, and not just you and me, but the trio, as well as the whole team. I tell you, training was interesting. Normally, OCS is quite a rough experience for people, but for me, not so much. After having faced the things that we have over the years I've been a part of the scouts, this was a cakewalk! Fighting crime, terrorists, and the occasional alien that has delusions of grandeur make this seem like nothing. When I arrived in Newport, those drill instructors were all over us. Even though there was also navy there, they used the Marine Corps drills for the job. However, I had all I could do to keep from laughing, considering that they could not look nearly as intimidating as what I have faced before this! They were more annoying than anything else. However, they sure changed their tune the day I got my butter bar pinned on me! Suddenly it was "yes sir, no sir, and three bags full sir!" What was even more fun was when I was wearing my dress blues for graduation and wore my full medals on my chest. When the saw that "little blue one" around my neck, the freaked! They screamed, at first, "You can't wear those!"

I then said, "Ah, excuse me, sergeant, but talk with the commandant: he'll show you my file, and I do think you shall change your tune."

All he could do is say, "Yes, sir," considering that he was not about to question someone that was now his superior. Anyway, I should be back in time for the wedding, and I hope that the trio will be allowed to be the band for the reception."

She stopped, and Usagi said, all anxious, "Is there more?"

She hesitated, smiled a touch, looked at her from the corner of her eyes, and said, "Um…the rest is personal—not for public viewing."

"Aw, no fair!" pouted Usagi, to which Makoto laughed, patted her head, and said, "That's our Usagi, don't you ever change!"

Meanwhile, a mild stir came up with the entrance of a familiar face that now looked do different in the outfit that he now wore. As they looked at the menus out of habit that they had to have memorized by that point, they didn't see the approach of this person, who then put his hand next to Makoto's, and then laid a red ribbon across the two wrists as he sung, "_If the army and the navy, were to look on heaven's scenes; they would find those streets are guarded by United States Marines!_"

Makoto was on her feet swiftly as she spun around and gave him a great big kiss with a tight embrace. Just as fast, the others were up and hugging the two of them—Makoto and Tom—happy to see their old friend and teammate. "You look so handsome in that uniform!" screamed Usagi.

"I think so too!" said Makoto, with romantic overtones. However, it was about to become more interesting, as Tom said, "Now that I have settled in, and we have our singing career, as well as me having my commission, I think I can now safely do this."

He got on one knee and opened a jewel box as he asked, "Makoto Kino, will you marry me?"

She screamed a happy scream, and said yes by smothering his face with kisses. Usagi then said, "It can be a dual marriage, then!"

"Well, there is the matter of paperwork, licenses," said Tom, "Although it would not be so bad because she is technically a U.S. citizen as well as one of Japan…" and he stopped to see the pouty look on Usagi's face, and he said, "Fine—we'll work it out; it will be a dual wedding!"

Everyone applauded, and Minako said, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

Usagi smiled and said, "I cannot see why not!"

As the house brought over free drinks and sweets to celebrate, Usagi began to think, "My name is Usagi Tsukino, age 18, and soon to be wife and college student…and a bit of a crybaby—that's all. Yet, that's really not all. I am the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and that's alright. At one time, I ran from it, but now, it is so much me, I don't know where one stops, and one starts. Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be, for when I am Usagi, I don't feel so strong. But when I am Sailor Moon, I can do anything. If this is how it is supposed to be, then the future looks good to me. For all those that would seek to stop this, then, in the name of the moon, you shall be punished, for I am Sailor Moon, and that's alright!"

6


End file.
